Medicus
by nic79
Summary: U.A Même l'amour des gens qui l'on élevé n'enlève pas le poids qu'il a sur son cœur, celui de l'abandon de ses géniteur et aujourd'hui 17ans plus tard il est bien décidé à avoir des réponses à ses questions. Et si son don peut l'aidé alors il l'utilisera de tout son cœur quitte a en payé le prix
1. réponse review

Ce chapitre un peu a part servira a mettre la réponse au review

20/05/2017

lelane: trop couturier? lol j'ai ris comme jamais en voyant ça. Enfin merci de ton com ça fait plaisir

gripoils : merci ton commentaire me fait très plaisir. Perso je suis comme toi une fois dans l'histoire je la devore comme jamais. Et la suite je la poste juste apres ça^^

Shailaw : ca arrive tkt^^ et merci de tes encouragement.

TeZuka j: un nom habitué dans mes review tu m'en laisse presque a chaque fois merci^^

Lord Harold James Gryffondore: ^^ ce qui prouve que tu es fier de ton ravail.

Voilà pour cette tournée a bientôt. kiss

26/12/2016

**TeZuka j** ca arrive tkt

**lelane**: faut pas oublier de manger pour ma fic lol nan sérieux ça c'est de la review. quand a savoir si ginny ou hermione auront un rôle important ^^ qui sait(a part moi bien sur)

21/08/2016

_**TeZuKa j**_ : voila pour vous très cher

_**Lord Harold James Gryffondor**_ :une review qui m'a emmener à avoir un bêta^^ j'adore

et enfin _**EldaThren: **_que dire...une review constructive et très intéressante posant les bonnes question. Dont quasiment toutes les réponses viendront bientôt^^ mais je tien a préciser que son rapprochement rapide de fitwick n'est pas anodin il a été "seul" pendant de nombreuse année. Mais la encore les réponses viendront patiente.

N'hésiter pas a laissé des reviews ca fait toujours plaisir. Kiss.


	2. Chapter 1

30 juillet 1995 Londres

En plein milieu de la vie londonienne se dressai un imposent bâtiment nommé Purge&amp;pionce ldt, à la fenêtre la plus haute de l'édifice un homme regardait vers le dehors un air maussade sur le visage. Samuel Rugtecomb se sentait las. Se retournant vers l'intérieur il jeta un regard circulaire a son bureau. Quand il avait pris place dans cette pièce 40 ans au paravent il avait décide de ne rien changé a la décoration et au bibelot qui s'y trouvai.

Les mur au ton pastel, des tableaux représentant d'ancien occupant de ce bureau en plein travail, des vase et autres objet fragile tous installé sur de beau présentoir en ivoire ou en marbre. Au plafond un lustre en cristal projetai une douce lumière sur tout le bureau. Au sol en paquet vernis s'étendait un immense tapis d'orient qui venait, si ses souvenir était exact, du premier propriétaire de cette pièce. Il porta son regard sur le bureau de style victorien richement décore sur une bonne moitié de sa surface de...papier. Ces même papiers qui le mettais de cette humeur maussade "fichu paperasse" se dit il avec une moue découragé.

D'un pas souple pour son âge il se redirigea vers son bureau. Son âge oui car cet homme avait un certain âge. Haut d'un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix, une barbe légère et courte de couleur auburn et des cheveu attaché en catogan de la même couleur, une peau parcheminé par l'âge. Derrière des lunettes ronde se trouvait une paire d'œil vairon bleu et vert. Il portait une robe de sorcier de couleur bleu nuit constellé d'étoile, descendant jusqu'à ses pied. Se rasseyant a son bureau il laissa son regard se porter au seul meuble qu'il avait ajouté, un simple petit secrétaire en acajou qui paraissait très simple et qui pourtant contenait quelque bouteille et des verres en cristal. "Mauvaise idée mieux faut il finir ces fichus papier avant le verres salutaire" c'est sur cette pensée qu'il se replongea dans son travail.

A peine une demis-heure plus tard un son le sortit de sa torpeur, Toc Toc Toc, il leva les yeux du papier qu'il tenait et porta son regard sur la porte en bois qui fermait son bureau. Il fit roulé ses épaules fatigué par la journée qu'il venait de passé. Il signa le papier et le mit sur la pile de droite avant de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil et de dire d'une voie forte

-Entrée c'est ouvert.

La porte fut poussé de manière posée ni trop rapide ni trop lente de façon qui montra a Samuel que la personne qui rentrai dans son bureau n'était pas un inconnu. Avec le temps il s'était vite rendu compte que les gens qui venait a son bureau avait deux façon de poussé la porte. Soit trop rapide, ce qui veut dire que la nouvelle est importante ou que la personne est pressé, il n'aimait pas ce genre de personne, il se faisait donc un plaisir de leur rappelé que son bureau n'était pas un quai de gare. Soit trop lent et la a coup sur le visiteur venait pour la première fois ou était intimidé, Samuel se montrait plus gentil avec ces personne là. Il existait aussi une autres catégorie celle que Samuel préférait celle des gens qui était déjà venu et qui n'était donc plus impressionné mais qui respectai son bureau.

L'homme qui venait de poussé son bureau avait a peut de chose a peut près la moitié de son âge soit 40 ans environ. Vêtu d'un costume noir de bonne coupe, l'homme était brun les cheveux coupé au carré, une légère barbiche sous un nez aquilin. Il portait sous son bras droit un épais de couleur bleu sur lequel était marqué "confidentiel".

-Andrew ? Je ne m'attendait pas a ta venu ce soir il est quand même déjà 23h le salua Samuel en regardant la petite horloge posé sur un présentoir non loin de son bureau. Je pensait que tu aurais déjà rejoint Sarah et le petit Louis. Le taquina Samuel en lui faisant un geste pour qu'il s'assoit sur le siège devant son bureau.

-Crois moi Sam j'aurai préféré, Sarah va encore me dire que seul mon travail compte, soupira il. Mais quand j'ai reçu ce dossier par hibou expresse j'ai décidé de l'étudier avant de partir lui répondit il en s'asseyant.

Samuel ricana tranquillement dans sa barbe, voilà pourquoi il avait embauché Andrew presque 10 ans auparavant. Née de moldu et sortit deuxième de sa promotion a Poudlard Andrew avait d'abord pensée faire une carrière dans le droit mais après être sortit majors de ses étude de droit il était devenue chasseur de tête pour le compte de Samuel Rugtecomb. Il avait se talent de déniché ceux qui deviendrait quelqu'un d'important avant que eu même ne s'en rende compte. Samuel avait ainsi pu embaucher une trentaine de personne au fils des années. Pour taire les mauvaises langues qui se faisait nombreuses au sain du lieux qu'il dirigeait Andrew avait été nommé responsable de la section ressource humaine, un sujet qui les faisait toujours rire quand il était seul tout les deux. Samuel pouvait compter Andrew parmi ses plus proche amis et collaborateur, il lui faisait donc extrêmement confiance mais il préférait quand même savoir qui serait peut être le prochain membre de son équipe.

-Pardonne moi Andrew mais tu reçoit quoi peut être quarante ou cinquante dossiers par jour qu'a il de spécial par apport au autres.

-Il vient de la _Harvard médical school._

-Ah. Samuel compris tout de suite ou Andrew voulait en venir. La Harvard médical school est la plus grande école de médecine des états unis et considéré par beaucoup comme la meilleur de médecine du monde, avoir dans son hôpital un médecin sortant de Harvard ne pouvait que apporté prestige a son équipe. Je comprend ton point de vue Andrew mais une vingtaine de médecin sorte de la section medicomagie de Harvard chaque année pourquoi celui ci plus qu'un autre ?

-Je te laisse vérifier par toi même dit il en lui tendant le dossier.

D'un coup de baguette Samuel fit sauté le scellé apposé par Andrew sur le dossier et commença a parcourir des yeux les feuilles présentes sous ses yeux. Et après seulement quelque ligne lut il releva la tête du dossier si vite que sa nuque en craqua de désaccord.

-A tu vérifier que ce dossier était vrai ?

-Vrai a cent pour-cent, j'ai passé un coup de téléphone au siège de la medicomagie de Harvard et il son très clair tout le dossier est vrai.

-Sans vouloir remettre ta parole en doute sait tu qui t'a envoyé se dossier ? Demanda Samuel en continuant a lire le dit dossier. Parce que si la moitié de ce qui est écrit est vrai on a affaire a un génie de la pire espèce. Et très jeunes en plus de ça sa lui ferait quoi, voyons heu...Samuel feuilleta le dossier pour arriver a la fiche nominal, 17ans!non c'est vraiment impossible d'avoir un tel pouvoir a cet âge là.

-Et pourtant les preuves sont la ce jeunes hommes est sortit majors de sa promo a seulement 17ans.

Samuel se leva de son siège et s dirigea vers le secrétaire et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur magiquement agrandit se trouvait plusieurs bouteille pleine de liquide disposé en quinconce dans un ordre prédéfinit. A coté de ces bouteilles se trouvait une dizaine de verres en cristal polis. Prenant une bouteille d'aspect ancien contenant un liquide brun et deux verres il retourna à son bureau. Versant une dose respectable de liquide a chacun il se renversa dans son siège et prit une légère gorgé d'alcool.

-Cet hydromel est le meilleur de ma collection. Je l'ai acquis en gagnant un paris contre un vieille amis. Je me targue d'avoir souvent les idée clair sur beaucoup de monde mais la sérieusement je ne sait pas quoi faire. Andrew ce jeune garçon a tout d'un génie qui s'ennuie. Pense tu vraiment que nous avons ce qui lui faut pour qu'il puisse s'épanouir ? Même si nous somme le meilleur hôpital d'Europe nous ne sommes que ça, lui peut prétendre a n'importe quel poste dans n'importe quel hôpital du monde. Pourquoi serait il intéressé par notre établissement ?

-C'est là toute la chose, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvé c'est lui qui a demandé a ce que son dossier me soit transmit. Apparemment il est née en Angleterre et désire se rapproché de sa terre natal. Si c'est lui qui demande a venir nous aurions torr de ne pas accepté sa demande.

-Bon voyons un peu sa demande dit Samuel en feuilletant a nouveau le dossier. Un logement, le salaire...oui rien d'exceptionnel de se coté la, un tuteur en médecine et heu...hein...il n'y a pas comme une erreur là ?

-C'est une demande bizarre mais pourquoi ne pas lui accordé ça

-Mais enfin reconnais que c'est étrange comme demande

-je reconnais mais ce n'est pas le moment de faire la fine bouche on manque un peut de main d'œuvre ces temps si.

-Bon et bien dans ce cas tu as mon accord pour l'embaucher. Il prit sa plume d'oie et apposa sa signature sur la demande d'entretien d'embauche soumis par le jeune homme.

Une fois la signature déposé le feuille disparu pour allé rejoindre celui à qui elle était destiné tel était le but de ces demande. Andrew leva son verre et trinqua celui que Samuel lui présentait. "Ah celui qui deviendra le plus grand médicomage du monde" Samuel rigola franchement a ces paroles et ensemble il abordèrent des sujets moi grave. Sans ce douté qu'a 5000km de là le papier venait de réapparaître.

Cambridge aux états-unis 18h15, faculté de médecine de Harvard, section :spécialisation, sous section secrète :Médicomagie. Chambre des étudiant

Un jeune homme penché sur un épais volume a la couverture en cuire vit un papier apparaître devant lui. Il tendit la main s'en empara et le lut. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. D'un coup de baguette il incendia le papier. Il repoussa ses lunette finement ouvragé sur son nez et déclara, sa voie rauque,

-cette fois ça y est ça commence, puis il ricana doucement sous les yeux amusé d'une charmante chouette au plumage blanc comme la neige.


	3. Chapter 2

**Aéroport de Londres 15 Août 1995.**

"À tous les passagers du vol 2158 en provenance de Cambridge, les bagages sont désormais disponibles sur le tapis roulant numéros 14.

Andrew ne se ferait jamais à la voix de l'aéroport de Londres, il la trouvait criarde et très peu agréable. Une amie du directeur de l'aéroport a ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en soupirant, "Savoir que Louis a ses premiers accidents magiques est extra, mais il aurait pu éviter de me faire pousser les cheveux quand même" le premier acte magique de son fils avait été de lui faire pousser les cheveux jusqu'au bas du dos, sa femme avait décidé de lui couper, mais comme elle préférait les cheveux mi-longs elle avait décidé de les couper à hauteur d'épaule. Chose qu'Andrew n'appréciait pas vraiment, mais sa femme était aussi têtue que lui alors il avait décidé de laisser passer pour cette fois.

Il scruta de ses yeux bruns chocolat la foule devant lui à la recherche d'une certaine personne. Il avait dans les mains une petite pancarte où "HARRY" était affiché en lettres majuscules. Un homme blond d'une trentaine d'année se dirigea vers lui un air insolant sur le visage. Son ventre corpulent se balançant au rythme de sa marche saccadée.

-vous êtes de l'agence de voyages, Hey bien ce n'est pas trop tôt 1h que j'attends que l'on vienne chercher mes bagages, je sui un homme occupé moi vous croyez que je n'ai que cela à faire d'attendre des incapables dans votre genre. Mes bagages sont là, dit il, en montrant deux valises à roulette de couleur noire, dépêché vous j'ai assez attendu comme cela. Il commença à se diriger vers la sortit quand il remarqua que l'homme vêtu de noir portait encore la pancarte sans même lui accorder un regard. Non, mais vous êtes débiles ou quoi je sui la dépêche.

Andrew se tourna vers lui un air poli sur le visage et déclara "désoler, monsieur, mais il y a erreur sur la personne, je travaille pour un hôpital et j'attends un médecin qui doit arriver de Cambridge, je ne suis pas celui que vous recherchez, navré vraiment, énonça il un air nullement navré sur le visage.

Le jeunes blond pris ses valises sans même s'excuser de son comportement et partit en pestant", mais ou est ce putain d'accueil que l'on m'avait promis, l'agence va m'entendre".

-je plains, le réceptionniste de cet homme dit Andrew à voix basse en le regardant partir.

-je vous jure d'être plus polie avec vous.

La voix fit sursauter Andrew qui n'avait entendu personne arrivé. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme d'environ 18 ans les cheveux noir corbeau coiffé en queue de cheval haute. Il avait le visage fin et délicat, un petit nez et des lèvres légère et rosé. Il portait des lunettes fines et rondes qui recouvraient deux yeux d'un vert hypnotisant. Le jeune homme devait mesurer un bon mètres quatre-vingt. Il était habillé d'un jean bleu délavé d'un tee-shirt noir recouvert d'une chemise défaite de couleur blanche recouverte d'un manteau vert sombre qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Il portait au pied des bottes en cuir de dragon. Signe particulier son arcade sourcilière gauche ainsi que son oreille droite était percé par deux piercing en argent. Dans l'ensemble un beau et assez ténébreux jeune homme. Le nouveau venu avança sa main qu'Andrew s'empressa de serrer

-Je suis Harry Evans heureux de faire votre connaissance, sa voix étai douce et envoutante. Se secouant légèrement Andrew lui répondit le sourire aux lèvres.

-Heureux de faire votre connaissance Mr Evans, je suis Andrew Ryan de l'hôpital St Mangouste. Je suis très heureux de faire votre connaissance.

-Moi de même quand j'ai reçu votre courrier de confirmation je dois avouer avoir sauté de joie. Revenir dans mon pays natal me tardait.

-j'ai en effet cru comprendre que vous êtes née dans notre pays. C'est un genre de retour aux sources en fait. Andrew rigola légèrement de sa propre blague alors qu'Harry fit un léger sourire, plus ironique qu'amusé. Bref je vais vous conduire à l'hôpital ou Mr Rugtecomb attend avec impatience votre venu.

Et alors qu'il se retournait se préparant à partir il repensa d'un coup a quelque chose "Mais dite moi Mr Evans je ne vois pas vos bagages peut être devrions nous attendre leur venu par le tapis roulent.

-ne vous en fait pas ils sont là, il écarta le pan de son manteau et montra un pendentif en forme de tesseract pendant a une chaine en argent.

Andrew interloqué regarda de plus près ce pendentif et il vit sur toute sa surface des runes brillante et de minuscule inscription semblant pulsé de magie comme un cœur.

-je n'est jamais rien vu de tel. Est-ce une invention américaine.

-C'est un projet d'étude de quelque amis ils m'ont demandé de le testé sur le long terme. Il s'agit d'un objet magique qui permet de mettre n'importe quoi dans un espace ridiculement petit, ce petit pendentif par exemple contient quasiment toute ma vie. Je ne connais pas exactement le fonctionnement je sais juste que cela fonctionne sur le principe des micros espace.

-c'est très impressionnant ce genre d'invention vaudra cher si le dispositif fonctionne vraiment sur le long terme.

-C'est pour ça que je le teste. L'échange avait été court mais instructif pour Andrew. C'est avec ce genre d'échange anodin qu'il arrivait la plupart du temps à comprendre les gens et à leur trouver un avenir convenable dans l'hôpital qui l'employait. Selon lui Harry Evans était un jeune homme qui avait de nombreux amis dans beaucoup d'endroit. Un jeune homme intelligent et apparemment de très bonne compagnie s'il se fiait à cette petite discutions sur les bords de l'aéroport.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du hall de l'aéroport, ils virent un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années se faire engueuler par l'homme blond vus précédemment Harry se tourna vers Andrew et lui rétorqua une légers sourire en place sur le visage "je pense être quand même bien plus polie que cette homme même quand je suis en colère." Andrew le fixa deux seconde avant d'éclater de rire" sa ne fait aucun doute Mr Evans, vraiment aucun doute."

-Laissez moi vous expliquez la suite des évènement pour vous, la voix de Mr Ryan résonna légèrement alors que la voiture conduite par le chauffeur remontai Régent Street à une vitesse calme. Nous allons d'abord allez à l'hôpital ou vous allez rencontrez Mr Rugtecomb qui décidera lui-même dans quel service vous serez placez, il a toujours préféré décidé de lui-même ce que deviendrait ses médecin dit Andrew face à l'expression surpris de son interlocuteur. Et il faut bien dire qu'il ne se trompe jamais, enfin bref, ensuite nous irons à votre domicile il se trouve a quelque pas de l'entrée de l'hôpital et pour finir je vous propose une dernière visite au Chemin de Traverse l'avenue magique la plus célèbre d'Angleterre. Ce programme vous conviens? Demanda Andrew un sourire collé aux lèvres.

-C'est un programme intéressant mais il y a quand même un problème. A l'expression surpris de Mr Ryan il répondit de manière très sérieuse, a quel moment allez vous enfin arrêtez de me vouvoyez je ne suis quand même pas si vieux que ça je doit dire que cela ma gène beaucoup.

-Hé bien pour être franc je ne tutoies aucun médecin de l'hôpital c'est une marque de respect selon moi. Andrew était agréablement surpris de la requête de Harry rare était les personne qui se sentait assez en confiance avec lui pour lui faire cette demande. Mais si tu insiste je suis près à faire un effort pour toi. Harry rigola franchement et déclara "dans ce cas marché conclus " et c'est un poignée de main qui scella le pacte. Andrew se retourna vers sa sacoche de travail a ses coté sans se rendre compte que le pendentif de Harry avait luis d'une légère couleur rose quand les mains furent serrées.

**Lieux incartable aux même moment**

Au centre d'une pièce éclairé par une bougie un globe en cristal de taille moyenne posé sur un piédestal en marbres se mit a luire, avant de redevenir terne. Une ombre se penchas sur le globe et déclara d'une voix rauque "le jeux se met en marche les premiers pions avancent" l'ombre se déplaça souffla la bougie rendant à la pièce son obscurité seulement éclairé par les légers pouvemen t d'une lumières dans le globe.


	4. Chapter 3

Je remercie sincèrement** Le-yaoiste**(déjà la deuxième ^^) ,**TeZuKa** **j**, **EldaThren** pour leur rewiew pleine de chaleur envers mon histoire et aussi **Amista** pour sa rewiew **intrigante** ^^

j'en suis a **17 follows** et **6 favoris** ce qui dingue pour moi.

Je tien a précisé qu'il y a eu un petit changement dans le prologue, rien d'exceptionnel juste une erreur sur la date ce qui en fait me bloquai pour la suite.

_**je suis toujours a la recherche d'un ou d'une bêta, me contacter par PM ou par mail**_

_**voilà la suite un peu plus longue que mes deux premiers.**_

* * *

_Lieux incartable, année inconnue_

_ "Je prends acte de ce que la Médecine devient de plus en plus sociale à la fois parce qu'elle a pour destinataire la collectivité humaine tout entière et parce qu'elle peut désormais être exercée sous des formes non individuelles. Si je ne pratique pas moi-même ces formes sociales et collectives de l'exercice de mon Art, Je jure de ne pas entrer en lutte contre ceux qui les auront choisies. Qu'à la fin de ma vie, je puisse me dire que je n'ai jamais enfreint ce serment. Que soit loué Asclépios dieux de toute les médecines et Hippocrate père de la médecine _»

Un homme d'une grande stature se leva de son fauteuil et déclara d'une voix calme et posé.

-Par les pouvoir qui me sont conféré par la haute autorité de médecine de ce temps je vous déclare tous médicomage de premier stade.

Une véritable ovation suivit ses paroles des hommes et femmes étudiant depuis des années se tombèrent dans les bras, certains pleurants d'autre riants mais tous ressentant la fierté d'avoir passé se stade de leur carrière respective. Pourtant le maître de cérémonie se rappela a eux

-S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît ,tempera il en levant les mains, je suis sure que chacun d'entre vous voudrait fêter cette victoire comme il se doit mais il vous reste quelque formalité a remplir au près de vos chefs de projets, je sais calma il aux froncements de sourcils qu'il reçu, que cela ne devait être fait que la semaine prochaine mais nous avons décidé d'accélérer les chose, veuillez donc vous diriger vers vos département respectif ou il vous sera expliquer plus en détail ce qui va se passer il sera toujours temps de faire la fête après, le sourire qu'il leur tendit calma les esprit et tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la salle.

Le maître se dirigea vers un coin de la salle ou ils savaient trouvé quelqu'un d'important pour lui, il dépassa une colonne et le trouva là. Assis sur une couverture de soie rouge et lové dans quelque coussin, un jeune hommes d'une dizaine d'année était penchée sur un livre noir dont le titre"**fundamental rules talia remedia**" le fit sourire

-Tu sait que ce livres est en latin n'est-ce pas

L'enfant sursauta et se retourna a la vitesse de l'éclaire un aire contrit sur le visage

-Pour qui tu me prend bien sur que je le sait j'ai apprit à le lire la semaine dernière et je m'entraîne. L'air effronté sur son visage fit rire son interlocuteur qui tendit une mains pour l'aider a se lever

-Oh pardon seigneur de toute les langues veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuse de vous avoir déranger pendant votre étude.

-heureusement que vous vous excusez ou les sentence aurait pu être funeste a votre encontre l'air sérieux de l'enfant vacilla alors qu'un immense sourire prit place sur son visage il se jeta dans les bras de l'homme en riant

-t'aurait du voire ta tête papa c'était vachement drôle.

L'homme rigola lui aussi franchement et le repoussa en lui demandant

-Alors qu'est ce que tu a pensée de cette petite cérémonie ?

-c'était trop bien, voir tout ces gens devenir médecin juste en récitant une simple phrase c'est exaltent je trouve

-Holà du calme c'est pas si simple que ça, au visage interrogateur de son vis-a-vis il reprit, il est vrai que c'est se serment qui clôture la période d'examen et qui fait d'eux des vrais médecin mais cette phrase n'est pas juste une phrase en l'air dite comme ça, non c'est bien plus , c'est un serment magique qu'il passe envers le dieux de la médecine et envers son plus grand représentant. De son vivant Hippocrate était le plus connu des Asclépiades. Ce sont des familles qui se sont donner corps et âme à la pratique de la médecine. Sache que certaine des plus grandes découverte en médecine date de cette époque et que par conséquent on donne souvent a Hippocrate le titre de père de la médecine. Mais ce qui est peu connu par ceux qui ne s'intéresse pas a la médecine c'est qu' Hippocrate était un sorcier et le premier médicomage de l'histoire véritablement reconnu. Il a ainsi fondé quelque années avant sa mort l'école de médecine Hippocratique qui posa les base de ce qui deviendrait plus tard la Haute Institue de Médecine appelé par anachronisme H-I-M cette même institue pour laquelle travaille ta mère.

A la suite de ce long discourt le maître se tut et observa son jeune fils, ses yeux plein d'étoile et son aire fasciné lui prouvèrent que sont petit speech avait fait mouche

-WAHOU c'est géniale, le cris et l'expression de son fils fit rire au éclat le maître. Je vais devenir le meilleur médecin de tout les temps et je deviendrait comme toi plus tard.

Prenant son fils dans une forte étreinte il répondit

-je n'en doute pas Harry, pas du tout.

Le jeune homme descendit du taxi qui le déposai devant chez lui, paya le chauffeur et reprit sa marche vers l'imposante bâtisse de style victorienne au mur blanc qui se dressait au bord du chemin partant de la grille d'entrée. Arrivant sur le seuil il s'entonna de retrouver la porte entrouverte, ne s'en formalisa pas il poussa la porte et hurla dans la maison "PAPA, MAMAN, JE SUIS ACCEPTE A HARVARD, JE SUIS PRIT EN TEMPS QUE PLUS JEUNE ETUDIANT DE L'HISTOIRE DE L'INSTITUE. N'entendant aucune réponse pas même une domestique lui disant de faire un peu moins de bruit, il se dirigea vers le bureau jumeaux de ses parents présent au deuxième étage de sa maison. Poussant la porte il avisa l'intérieur vide de tout occupent, pourtant ses parents avais juré de ne pas bouger de la maison de la journée. Se disant que peut être il était dans le salon en train de lire il dégringola les marches à la vitesse de l'éclaire et fonça vers la porte du salon il la poussa doucement "maman, papa vous êtes là ? Devant lui il vit une grande silhouette de dos portant un grand manteau sombre lui descendant jusqu'au cheville. La silhouette se retourna elle portait au visage un masque argenté couvert d'arabesque étrange et tenant à la main une baguette noir de nuit.

-mon pauvre petit, sa voix était glaciale et moqueuse, j'ai bien peur que tes parents ne puisse pas te répondre avant un long moment.

La silhouette s'écarta et Harry vit à terre les corps de ses deux parents. Hurlant de désespoir il se jeta au pied de ses parents il sortit sa baguette et hurla tout les sorts de guérison qu'il connaissait sous le rire glaciale du meurtrier.

-Non, non "_formula iniuriam_" "_sanavit minor iniurias_" "_malum delet_" "_perciet cor, perciet cor, perciet corrrrrrr"_ réveille toi allez papa. Harry secouait son père dans tout les sens espérant arriver a lui faire ouvrir les yeux alors que son premier sort lui avait déjà apprit la mort de ses deux parents. Se retournant il s'adressa à la silhouette toujours présente et qui rigolait encore.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ? Mes parents était aimé de tout le monde.

-Ça mon ptit gars je m'en contrefous, ya quelque année une proposition leur avait été faite et ils avaient refusés. J'avais été charger de les tués pour avoir refusé mais ces imbéciles on fuit comme deux lâches. Pas moyen de les retrouvés mon maître avait été très déçu par ce fait et me l'avait fait payé. Et ya quelque jours je vois dans le journal ta photo a coté de celle de ton putain de père avec son nom et tout. J'ai donc décide de faire le travail demandé avec un peu de retard. Et quand mon maître reviendra je pourrait enfin lui annoncé la mort des époux Warren

-Mes parents s'appelait Evans espèce d'idiot vous avez tué les mauvaises personne et vous allez le payer. Harry se releva d'un coup et lança un puissant sort à son interlocuteur qui le para sans problème et renvoya d'une simple pichenette sur sa baguettes le gosses a terre.

-Apparemment t'ignore pas mal de truc sur tes parents minus mais je m'en fous c'est pas mon problème. Je vais t'envoyer les rejoindre si sa peut te rassurer. Il leva sa baguette a hauteur de son torse et incanta"avada keda..." Harry empoigna son collier et disparu via un portoloin d'urgence toujours présent à son coup alors qu'il disparaissait il put apercevoir sur le bras gauche de ce tueur maintenant dénude une marque étrange représentant un crane et un serpent.

##_flash-back__##_

_ -rappelle toi Harry porte toujours se collier il est enchanté pour te conduire en sécurité en cas de problème grave il te suffira de l'empoigner à pleine mais d'accord ?_

_ -oui papa_

_##flash-back#_

"Tu le savait qu'on risquait quelque chose papa pourquoi tu m'en a jamais parlé." Harry disparut du salon en un dixième de seconde. Sa seule et unique pensée fut" je vous vengerais je le jure sur mon âme je vous vengerai."

Dans une chambres quelque part dans Londres un jeune homme d'à peut près dix-sept ans se réveilla en sueur dans son lit. Se prenant la tête à deux main il se mit a sangloter légèrement "putain je croyais en avoir finit avec ces maudit cauchemar" il se leva du lit et se dirigea les jambes encore tremblante vers le coffre en bois présent au fond de la pièce. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup sec et farfouilla a l'intérieur à la recherche d'une fiole qu'il était sur d'avoir ramené de St Mangouste

Trouvant enfin la petite fiole remplie de liquide bleu clair il allait la porté a sa bouche quand son collier émit une lumière jaune électrique. Il retira la fiole de ses lèvres, la reboucha et la remit dans son coffre qu'il ferma doucement. Se levant il se dirigea vers son bureau remplit de papier en tout genre, faisant jaillir sa baguette du holster qu'il gardait toujours à son bras droit il rangea les papiers en un tas ordonné sur le bord de son bureau d'un simple coup de baguette. Il se posa sur le siège présent devant le bureau. Le jeune homme retira de son coup son collier en forme de tesseract il le posa a plat sur son bureau et se mit à récité

-"o me excitandum ad ostium temporis spatiique claves qui veritatem". Le tesseract sembla se mettre a vibrer avant de redevenir totalement inerte sur le bois du bureau. Se levant d'un coup de sa chaise qu'il lança au loin d'un coup de pied, Harry se mit à hurler sur son collier :

-QUOI ? COMMENT OSE TU NE PAS ME REPONDRE. SOIT TU TE MELLE DE RIEN SOIT TU ME REPOND TU CHOISIT JE COMMENCE A EN AVOIR MARRE MAINTENANT.

Ne voyant aucune réponse venir de l'objet magique Harry s'en empara et voulut le lancer contre le mur quand il se ravisa à la dernière minute."rien ne change je doit toujours me débrouillé seul, soyez maudit"

Il remit son collier à sa place habituel et sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau un livre à la couverture marron. Il l'ouvrit a une page bien spécifique et se mit à lire ce qu'il avait lui même écrit quelque temps auparavant.

-15 Août 1995-

J'ai dut prendre l'avion de Cambridge à Londres. Je déteste ces aéroport ils sont beaucoup trop grands. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont les moldus à faire des lieux aussi grand juste pour aller d'un endroit à un autre. A peine sortit de ce démon volant je me dirige vers les tapis roulants espèrent que le guide promit soit déjà la. Je vois un moldu assez imposant une touffe de cheveux blond posé sur sa tête en train d'engueuler un homme habillé haute couture et qui tien dans ses mains une pancarte ou le nom HARRY est écrit en grosses lettres rondes noir. Voyant que le blond imposant ne semble pas être celui que cet homme attends je me dirige vers lui. Je l'entend murmuré qu'il souhaite bon courage a celui qui s'occupera de l'autre. Je me permet un trait d'esprit en voyant qu'il ne m'a pas encore vu "je vous jure d'être plus poli avec vous." Faire sursauter les gens j'ai toujours adorer ça. Une fois les présentation faite et mon collier présenter (ainsi qu'une blague bien pourrit a la quel je fait une sourire de circonstance) on se dirige vers une voiture noir qui nous attend devant l'aéroport. J'ai déjà vu ce genre de voiture par le passé ce sont des voitures extrêmement spacieuse à l'intérieur. Une fois la voiture en route l'homme que je sais maintenant être Andrew Ryan m'explique le programme de la journée soit :

-rencontré mon employeur

-voir mon appartement

-visiter le célèbre "Chemin de traverse"

Ce programme me plaît, c'est clair et concis. Je lui sortit juste après a quel point je déteste être vouvoyez, il finit par accepté de me tutoyer et me sert la main. Mission accomplie le tesseract a fait exactement ceux pour quoi il à été conçu et mon vis-a-vis ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Le voyage se poursuivit, les discussions qui suivirent furent pour moi une grande source de d'ennuis . A un moment la voiture s'arrêta et nous purent enfin descendre.

Nous sommes devant la devanture d'un magasin de vêtement haute couture je me retourne vers Mr Ryan et lui rétorque assez énervé que si il trouve que je ne suis pas présentable il peut me le dire clairement. Il me lance un regard désabusé avant d'éclater de rire, c'est qu'il commence à me gonfler a tout le temps rire celui la. Il m'explique qu'il s'agit de l'entrée de l'hôpital pour les visiteur. Je le voit s'avancer vers un des quatre mannequin de la vitrine et lui dire clairement " je suis Andrew Ryan DRH de cet hôpital je demande le droit d'entrée avec Mr Evans ici présent. La tête du mannequin se tourne vers moi et revient a sa place habituel. La porte du magasin de vêtement s'ouvre alors sur un hall au couleur chatoyante. Mon guide me dit alors "bienvenue a l'hôpital de st Mangouste pour les maladies et blessure magique.

Fondé il y a environ 700 ans par Mangouste Bonham le plus grand guérisseur de son temps." J'ai été je doit le dire impressioné par le hall de cet hôpital. La voix qui resonnait dans les hauts parleurs était calme et posé même si l'annonce en elle même était marrante"_Si vous ne savez pas où aller, si vous êtes incapable de vous exprimer normalement ou de vous rappeler pourquoi vous êtes ici, notre sorcière d'accueil sera heureuse de vous aider" _ Avec mon accompagnateur nous nous sommes dirigers vers l'acceuil et avons prit chacun un passe que nous tendit une charmante demoiselle. Nous avons ensuite été prendre l'ascensseur pendant que Andrew m'expliquai le fonctionnenment de l'hôpital." Au rez de chaussé c'est dire la ou nous sommes en ce moment il y a l'acceuil, le service des accidents matériel et surtout le portrait de Dilys Derwent l'une des plus grandes guérisseuse de l'histoire de cet hôpital. Elle a été guérisseuse dans cette hôpital de 1722 a 1741 et directrice de Poudlard de 1741 jusqu'a sa mort en 1768. A savoir que ces 27 ans en temps que directrice de Poudlard furent parmis les meilleurs année de l'ecole."

Nous avons prit l'ascensseur jusqu'au premier étage"l'un des étages les plus important de l'hôpital, ici les guérisseurs s'occupe des blessures par créature vivante. Le guérisseur en chef de ce service est Hippocrate Smethwyck. Dans ce service tu trouvera le portrait de Urquhart Rackharrow le célèbre inventeur du sortilège _videntraille. _Avant que tu ne pose la question, oui il y a des portrait de guérisseur célèbre à chaque étage".

L'ascensseur a reprit sa route vers le deuxième étage."A cet étage se trouve le service des virus et microbes magiques. Le guérisseur responsable de ce service est Marc Lapointe, un guérisseur français. Le portrait présent à cet étages est celui de Marqunis Siepvader un medecin russe de la fin du 19ème sciècle qui est l'inventeur du sortilège de chirurgie.

Notre visite se poursuivit vers le troisième étage" ici tu trouvera le sevice d'empoisonnement par potion et plantes. Se sont plus des maîtres de potion qui on suivit une formation de médicomagie. Le guerisseur en chef de se service est Ardlay Scott. Ce service est le seul a possédé deux portrait. Il s'agit des portraits de lord et lady Warren deux médicomages du 18ème sciècle qui sont resté célèbre pour leur gentillesse et leur dévotion a la médecine". ( Penser à faire des recherches sur eux plus tard peut-être des parents a papa).

Nous avons terminé par le dernier service du quatrème étage, celui pour lequel j'ai postulé a St Mangouste "le services des pathologie des sortilèges, est le service le plus vaste de l'hôpital. Le guérisseur en chef de cet étages est Miriam Strout. Il y avait un portrait ici aussi avant mais celui qui l'occupait est partit un jour et n'est jamais revenu. Bien plus que le cinquième étage et nous en aurons finit". Mais alors que je n'avait pas ouvert la bouches de toute la visite j'ai attrapé son poignet en lui demandant si on pouvait visiter ce service plus en profondeur. Il a parut surprit mais il a accépté. Il m'a présenté quelque medecin qui m'on souhaité la bienvenue, les différentes salle de soin qui étonnement était presque toute vide. Le service a été fermé quelque jours afin de le rendre plus moderne m'a il expliqué. Nous avons ensuite pénétré dans le couloir bleu. Même a harvard on en entend parlé le couloir qui mêne à la salle Janus Thickey aussi appelé salle 49.

J'ai pénétré dans la salle lentement apréendant ce que je decouvrirai de l'autre coté. La salle était de couleur claire éclairé par de grande fénêtre. De nombreux guérisseur et médicomage valsait d'un bout au l'autre de la salle. J'ai ignoré volontairement le bêlatre blond présent à ma gauche qui criait a tout bout de champs qu'il savait maintenant écrire son nom en lettres attachés. Je me suit dirigé vers un couple de personne assis a une table en train de colorier des pages vierge, de griboullit de toute les couleurs_. _

Andrew présent à mes côté s'avança pour me parler" Harry laisse moi te présenter lord et lady Londubat, présent en ces murs depuis presque 15 ans. Ils ont été soumits au sortilège dol..." je l'ai coupé en lui disant que je le savait déja."Andrew je sait très bien qui sont ces deux personne je suis leur cas depuis le début de mon internat a Harvard. C'est en partit pour eux que je suis venu en Agleterre. Il m'a lancé un regard désabusé et je lui est dit que l'on verrait ça plus tard. Je me suis dirigé vers l'ascensseur et nous avons ensuite atteind le cinquième étage.

Le dernière étage de St Mangoust était l'étage de la caféteriat et des boutiques de souvenir mais ausi l'étage de tout les bureaux de l'administration. C'est au fond d'un couloir bardé de tableau que se trouvait le bureau de Samuel Rugtecomb l'actuel directeur de St Mangouste. Je n'est même pas eu le temps de frapper que la porte s'est ouverte devant moi. Un homme d'une quarantaine est partit en criant que cet hôpital le regretterai plus que lui ne le regrettera. J'ai entrée a la suite en toquant légèrement a la porte.

Mr Rugtecomb était à son bureau en train de ranger des papiers a l'allure importante. Il était tel que je l'avais imaginé grand, vieux et assez exenrtrique. La robe de sorcier de couleur vert sombre qu'il portait aurait pu être simple mais il a fallut qu'il rajoute des paillon bleu qui vvolait dessu. Il a relevé le visage et m'a sourit un aire désolé sur le visage. Il m'a dit être désolé que j'ai dut assister au renvoi de cette homme. Je m'en contrefichait surtout. La discutions a été longue, il m'a posé beaucoup de question de médecine ainsi que beaucoup sur la magie en général. Pour être franc seul la fin m'a réellement intéressé.

"Très bien Mr Evans je pense que vous avoir chez nous ne peut que être profitable à mon hôpital. Il reste néanmoins un dernier point a éclaircir, il s'agit de la demande spéciale que vous avez fait. Il n'est pas impossible que cela soit accepté mais sachez que la décision finale n'est pas de mon fait. Ainsi je vous conseille de faire votre demande auprès de l'intéressé en personne. Pour finir le service ou je vais vous placez est celui que vous avez demandez, Miriam Strout a avouer être très intéresser par votre profil." Quand il m'a dit que j'étais prit dans ce service j'ai faillit sauté au plafond. Une fois mon contrat signé je lui est présenté ma main il l'a serrer(lui non plus ne s'est rendu conte de rien) et il m'a accompagné jusqu'au service de Mme Strout.

Une femme charmante, un peu brusque mais qui a l'air de maîtriser son sujet sur le bout des doigts. Assez grande, portant sa blouse verte brodé du symbole de St Mangouste( j'ai toujours trouvé se symbole jolie d'ailleurs, croisé une baguette et un os c'est sympa je trouve) de beaux cheveux blond coupé au carré. Je crois que travaillé pour elle sera fortement stimulant.

Une fois sortit de l'hôpital j'ai retrouvé Andrew qui m'attendait devant l'entrée. Il m'a conduit a mon appartement. Il ressemblait beaucoup à celui, que j'avais à Harvard. Une pièce salon salle à mangé. Une cuisine, une chambre qui donne sur une salle de bain et comble du bonheur pour moi, un grand dressing. L'appartement n'avait par contre aucun meuble. Andrew m'a proposé de m'accompagner à un magasin placé près du chemin de traverse. Quand j'ai fait sortir tout mes meubles et bibelot de mon collier j'ai crus qu'il allait faire une attaque. Il m'a fait promettre de le tenir au courent de l'avancement de "mes amis" dans la commercialisation de ce collier(il risque d'attendre un moment).

Le chemin de traverse ressemble beaucoup à la partit magique de time square. Il n'y avait pas forcement beaucoup de monde mais le peu de gens qui circulait marchaient vites. Andrew m'a expliquer que la monté au pouvoir du seigneur des ténèbres expliquait la déchéance de cette allée. Je l'ai remercié de m'avoir accompagné et lui est promis de faire attention mais que j'avais beaucoup de shopping à faire et que ça me gênait de l'embêter avec ça. Il a sourit puis ma serrer la main. En me re-souhaitent bienvenu. Une fois qu'il fut partit je me suit rendu à Gringotts pour avoir un rendez-vous avec les gobelins. Le rendez vous est fixé pour le 12 septembre. J'ai envoyé un recommander au ministère pour avoir un rendez-vous avec le service des immigration afin d'avoir un passeport magique anglais.

Harry attrapa le calendrier qui traînai négligemment sur le coin de son bureau. Deux jours, il lui restait deux jours avant le rendez-vous à Gringotts et une semaine avant celui au ministère. Poussant un soupir Harry doubla d'un coup de baguette ce qui était marqué dans son journal personnel, il roula le parchemin, le scella et approcha sa chouette qui dormait sur sa cage ouverte.

-Réveille toi ma belle j'ai du travail pour toi. La chouette se réveillât doucement, Harry attacha le parchemin à sa patte."Il m'énerve peut être beaucoup mais j'ai promis un rapport sur mon arrivé. Prend garde ma fille." La chouette le mordilla légèrement au lobe de l'oreille avant de partir par la fenêtre ouverte.

**Quelque temps plus tard dans un endroit incartable.**

-"Il a envoyé son rapport de début. Tout ce passe comme prévu." La femme qui venait de dire ça souriait légèrement en lisant la lettre. "Il semble avoir tout en mains."

-"Temps mieux, maintenant laisse moi j'ai du travail a faire" L'homme qui était penché sur son chaudron ne se retourna même pas quand elle sortit en grommelant contre ces hommes insensible."Je sais que tu préférerais que je soit fou de joie ma chère mais Harry a un rôle trop important pour qu'il soit distrait par des traits d'affection." Alors que le travail reprenait l'homme jeta un coup d'œil au globe en vert dans lequel une dizaine de fumée rose se balançait légèrement "Vas y Harry montre leur qui tu es"

* * *

voila c'est tout pour cette fois. Merci de me lire ça fait plaisir. Bon été a vous moi je part en vacance quelque jour. J'écrirai peut être un peu mais juste un peu^^

Laisser une Rewiew si le cœur vous en dit


	5. Chapter 4

salut les ptit loup commo esta(oui je ne parle pas du tout espagnole) ca fait un moment qu'on ne c'est pas vu. je tien à m'excuser du retard prit dans cette histoire mais entre mes vacances au soleil et la reprise du boulot avec en prime la signature de mon premier CDI. eh bien la fic a été mise de côté mais bon maintenant que tout est fait je vais pouvoir me remettre à écrire.

Dans un autre registre je remercie sincerement Le-Yaoiste (une rewiew par chapitre wow ca c énorme) Scpotter(merci^^) et marie(va savoir^-^ la réponse sera dans quelque chapitre) pour leur merveilleuse rewiew qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur.

**JE SUIS TOUJOURS A LA RECHERCHE D'UN OU D'UNE BÊTA LECTEUR(TRICE) ME CONTACTER PAR PM SI INTERESSSE**

* * *

"bon ben quand faut y aller" Harry releva le col de sa veste et s'avança dans l'avenue présente devant lui. Aux États-Unis l'allée qui symbolisait le plus la magie était le "Time Square Magique" sa cousine anglaise était...différent.

Selon ce que Harry avait compris la montée en puissance de ce mage noir qui terrorisait la totalité du nord de l'Europe magique avait poussé nombres de magasin a fermés, leur propriétaire étant soit mort lors de raid de mangemort soit avait tout simplement fuit vers l'étranger. Montant les marches de l'imposante bâtisse blanche qui se trouvait au bout de l'aller Harry hocha poliment la tête envers les deux gardes gobelins qui gardait l'entrée, salut qui lui fut rendus avec un peu de retard les deux gobelin paraissant légèrement surpris d'avoir été salué. Il lut avec attention comme a sa dernière visite la plaque en argent qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la banque juste derrière les gardes

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Un juste retour des choses quand on sait comment ils ont été traité par le passé pensa Harry en prenant ce petit poème pour ce qu'il était c'est à dire une menace à peine voilé. Harry poussa les portes qui se tenait devant lui. Le hall d'entrée était tout simplement gigantesque.

Dans tous le monde magique européens les gobelins était les gardien de l'or des sorciers. Depuis l'accord de 1865 les gobelins avait tous pouvoir au sein de Gringotts anglais ce qui n'était pas le cas en Amérique. En effet la plupart des sorciers américain préférait garder leur or dans des banques privé gérer par des sorcier. Pas par manque de confiance ou par peur mais parce que les gobelins n'avait jamais installé d'infrastructure aux états-unis. Ils avaient bien essayés de s'installer il y a une quinzaine d'années mais les sorciers américains étant habitués à leurs banque privé les gobelins n'avait qu'un comptoir de retrait pour les étranger de passage. Pourtant les gobelins avait de haute compétence dans tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin avec l'or. Ce qu'il leur avait donné une place importante dans le ministères des finances américains. La personne a la tête de ce département était d'ailleurs un gobelin.

Harry marcha dans le hall de marbre soutenu par de grande colonnes de pierres blanches. Il s'avança vers un guichet ou un gobelin était en trais de remplir des feuilles avec d'un geste tranchant de al mains. Harry se posta devant le guichet et attendit. Et attendit, attendit, attendit...

-"vous comptez restez là longtemps ? La question du gobelin le prit de cours un instant puis plaçant un sourire poli sur son visage il s'inclina légèrement devant le gobelin et parla enfin

-"_j'attendais juste que vous ayez finit de travaillé, je ne voulait pas vous dérangez._

La réponse du gobelins qui se serait voulu tranchante mourut dans sa gorge quand il se rendit compte de quelque chose. Lui Aarschot 2ème du nom avait parlé en anglais pour faire réagir se cornichon de sorcier qui stationnait depuis 20 minutes devant son guichet. Mais non seulement le sorcier lui avait répondue poliment(le laissé travaillé vraiment?) mais en plus il avait répondue en Gobelbabil la langue parlé que par les gobelins. Et vu avec quelle facilité le sorcier l'avait utilisé cela devait être un gobelin qui le lui avait apprise." qu'avez vous dit ?" il devait en être sur.

Souriant Harry répéta sa phrase en un anglais parfais. Voyant la surprise dans les yeux du gobelin devant lui il crut bon de rajouté" _un problème" _en Gobelbabil. Devant l'air ahuris de sont interlocuteur il rigola franchement se faisant se retourner tous les autres gobelins qui se demandai pourquoi ce sorcier rigolait au nez d'un de leur compatriote. Un des gardes stationné le long du corridor principal de Gringotts s'avança vers le comptoirs.

-"Y a il un problème seigneur Aarschot ? La question légitime sembla sortir le gobelins de sa transe et se tournant vers le garde il lui annonça que tout allait bien.

Se retournant vers le sorcier debout devant lui il lui dit un air dur marqué au visages.

-"veuillez me suivre, monsieur ?"

-"Evans, Harry Evans j'ai rendez-vous dans 10 minutes avec un gobelin nommé Gofbnerkion. C'est pour l'ouverture d'un compte et le transferts de fond d'un compte a l'autre.

-"Je vais prendre la place de mon confrère dans le traitement de ce dossier allons dans un endroit plus calme, venez." Harry emboîta le pas du gobelin qui le conduisait dans un cabinet privée réservé aux transactions importante. Alors qu'il passait près d'un garde son accompagnateur gobelin lui fit signe de s'arrêter il glissa jusqu'au garde et lui souffla une phrase rapide. Quoi qu'il est dit le garde écarquilla les yeux et lança un regard perdu a son comparse. Aarschot le pressa d'un regard et reprit la route. Arrivé à bon port le gobelin laissa entrer Harry et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Le cabinet étai très simple un grand bureau de style en orme au centre de la pièce. Les murs gris étaient dépourvu de tableau ou de tenture. S'assaillant sur le fauteuil présent derrière le bureau le gobelin lui présentât un autre fauteuil en l'invitant a s'installer. Aarschot tira un des tiroir du bureau et en sortit un dossier vierge remplie de formulaire.

-"bien vous êtes donc présent pour l'ouverture d'un compte dans la banque de Gringotts Londres, exact ? Au hochement de tête de Harry il continua"L'ouverture d'un compte chez nous requière plusieurs document important en plus de ce dossier qu'il faut remplir en entier. Commençons par le début : nom, prénom, date de naissance, lieux de naissance et de vie actuelle je vous prit.

Prenant une inspiration Harry se mit a répondre

-"je m'appelle Harry Evans E-V-A-N-S je suis né en mais 1978. J'ignore où et je vit au 250 Harley Street à Londres. J'ai vécu pendant 14 ans au états-unis. A la résidence Evans a Cambridge

-"comment ça vous ignorez où ?"

-"je me suis fait adopter a mes trois ans dans un orphelinat de Londres aujourd'hui détruit. Personne ne semblait se souvenir de qui m'avait déposé là. D'ailleurs ma date de naissance correspond en fait a une estimation de la part des gardiens de l'orphelinat au vue de ma constitution.

-"je vois, je vois. Le gobelin nota quelque chose sur son dossier. Et sembla surpris.

Selon le parchemin vous n'avez de compte dans aucune de nos succursale dans le monde comment cela ce fait il ?

-"c'est simple quand j'ai dit que je souhaitai ouvrir un compte chez vous c'était pas des paroles en l'air. Le compte de mes parents et le mien sont dans une banque privée tenu par des sorciers.

L'air de profonde insatisfaction sur le visage de son interlocuteur fit rigoler Harry

-"ne le prenez pas mal mais les gobelins ce sont installé en Amérique après que mes parents ne décide d'y vivre.

Sous le regard surpris du gobelins Harry porta la main a son collier qui se mit a luire d'une couleur bleu. Un dossier rouge sembla surgir du néant devant le collier et tomba dans les mains de Harry. Le posant sur le bureau et l'ouvrant Harry ne vit pas le regard du gobelin oscillé entre la stupeur et l'incompréhension. Sortant deux feuillet agrafé du dossier il les tendis au gobelin qui les pris par réflexe.

-"Ceux la c'est pour le transfert de l'argent de mon ancienne banque a celle-ci, ensuite celui ci dit il en tendant un autre feuillet, c'est pour organisé le transferts de mon salaire directement de St Mangouste à mes futures coffre. Et pour finir celle la, annonça il, une dernière feuille a la main c'est pour le transfert du compte familiale vers mon future coffre a Gringotts.

Le pauvre gobelin essayait temps bien que mal a garder les idée clair. Il avait fait des centaines d'ouverture de compte mais c'était la première fois que cela ce passait ainsi. Il avait pour habitude de gérer ce genre de dossier d'une main de maître, et les sorciers en faces de lui était totalement perdu dans la sommes de chose qu'il leur disait. Mais la c'était différent le sorcier en face de lui en plus de parler le Gobelbabil semblait connaître leur façon de travailler. Il ne laissait pas le gobelin en placer une et avait tout les dossier que le gobelin aurait pu lui demander. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux papiers devant lui pour reprendre contenance et encore une fois resta sans voix. Si le papier venant de St Mangouste était comparable a tant et tant d'autre qu'il avait déjà vu, celui de transferts de compte venait de la "Smate &amp; Gafe" la plus grande et plus puissante banque privée du monde. En terme de client Gringotts était première mais en terme de ""grosse pointure"" la banque magique Américaine devançait Gringotts et de loin. Ils avaient par exemple le roi magique du Maroc ou encore des fonds privées apparentent à la couronne d'Angleterre, des rumeurs voudrait même que le fondateur de Gringotts

Doucebouche Gringott avait placé une partit de son patrimoine personnel dans cette banque. Smate &amp; Gafe avait été fondé par deux banquiers sorciers environ 200 ans avant Gringotts, les prérequis pour rentrée dans cette banque était de faire partit d'une élites ou d'avoir de linfluance.

-M.. Evans, à la voix tremblante de son interlocuteur Harry leva la tête de ses papiers. Oui ?

-Vous et vos parents étiez membre de "Smate &amp; Gafe" ?

-oui, depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne on était a cette banque. Mes parents avait changé de nom arrivé en Amérique mais ils descendait tous les deux de puissante famille. Mais je déplace q'une partie de mes capitaux chez Gringotts car les taxes envers les banques étrangères sont exorbitante en Angleterre.

-je vois. Il est vrai que étant donné que nous avons le monopole sur les finances, le ministères a énormément taxé les étrangers. Bien, le gobelins signa le bas du dossier et le tourna vers Harry, il ne manque plus que votre signature.

Harry signa le dossier et rangea le sien a l'intérieur de son collier.

-bien maintenant, tirant une clef de l'un de ses tiroir et un contrat qu'il posa devant lui avec la clef en évidence, il va falloir définir les protection que l'on vas installé sur votre coffre. La banque de Gringotts peu vous proposé de..

-"triple sort de protection contre les intrusions, une seul clef greffé magiquement dans mon bras gauche, apposition de la main d'un gobelin sur la porte quand je veut l'ouvrir. Je pense que ça suffira."

Le gobelin avait noté sur le parchemin tout ce que le sorcier venait de lui dire. Il ne cherchait même plus a faire semblant de ne pas être surpris par le sorcier devant lui.

-"donnez moi votre bras gauche s'il vous plaît, Harry tendit le bras gauche sans la moindre peur, son interlocuteur apposa la clef de son futur coffre sur son bras et récita une formule en Gobelbabil ancien si vite que Harry ne pu même pas en comprendre la moindre syllabe. Quand le gobelin retira sa main un petit tatouage noir était présent sur l'intérieur de son bras gauche.

-"bien il n'y a plus qu'a signée quelque papier et nous pourrons aller visiter votre coffre. Une fois les différents papiers signée et rangée dans un dossier a son nom Harry sortit du cabinet en compagnie de son accompagnateur. Le garde gobelin de tantôt vint à leur rencontre et glissa quelque mot a l'oreille de Aarschot, le banquier hocha sèchement la tête et poursuivit sa marche. Ils traversèrent une multitude de couloir et il arrivèrent aux abords d'un hall très éclairé au bout duquel se tenait d'imposant chariot suspendu a des rails soudé au plafond. Aarschot monta à l'arrière d'un chariot sûrement la place du conducteur pensa Harry et invita le sorcier a prendre place. Harry monta dans le chariot et attacha la ceinture mit à disposition. Le gobelin fit un sourire carnassier attendant avec joie le moment ou le sorcier hurlerai de peur lancé a vive allure sur le système de chariot de la banque Gringotts. Pourtant encore une fois, alors que le chariot allait à sa vitesse maximum, le sorcier ne sembla même pas se rendre compte de quoique ce soit. Il regardait d'un air distrait les centaines de coffres qui passait tel des mirages devant ses yeux. Arrivant dans les profondeurs de la banque le chariot se stabilisa devant un mur vide. Le gobelin passa devant lui et se mit a lui expliquer la raison de ce mur vide.

-Techniquement Gringotts ouvre très peu de nouveau coffre, en effet les coffres sont pour la plupart ouvert depuis la fondation de la banque. Pour ceux qui ouvre de petit coffre avec une sécurité minime il existe à un étage supérieur un tunnel fait exprès. Mais au vus de la sécurité que vous avez demandé nous devons fondé un nouveau coffre. Cela ne vous sera pas facturé rassuré vous.

Harry rigola légèrement a ce commentaire et hocha la tête laissant le gobelin s'avancer au contact du mur et sortant de nul part le contrat de son coffre il l'apposa sur le mur et se recula prestement. Pendant quelque seconde rien ne se passa puis d'un coup une immense secousse fit se balancer les lampe qui parsemait le couloir des coffres. Devant les yeux ébahit de Harry un immense trou se forma dans la roche , le trous de forme sphérique se tapissa de carrelage clair qui lui de lumière bleu avant de s'éteindre. Sur le devant du coffre le contrat lui d'une intense lumière alors que semblant surgir du sol une imposante porte en fer se referma sur le coffre nouvellement créer. Le parchemin lui une dernière fois et se fondit dans la porte à peine une demis-seconde plus tard une petite plaque apparut sur la porte portant le numéros 2513

-"Les contrats de Gringotts sont les supports des protection des coffres. Approchez Mr Evans ouvrons ce coffres 2513. Le sorcier et la "créature presque humaine, dixit le ministère" s'avancèrent aux contact du coffres, aux conseils du gobelin Harry porta son bras gauche au contact de la porte pendant que ce même gobelins apposait la main sur la porte du coffre. Harry sentit sa magie être tiraillé quelque seconde jusqu'à ce que la porte du coffre s'ouvre sans un bruit."Le coffre vous a reconnu comme son propriétaire c'est ce qui explique le tiraillement de votre pouvoir. Ce que le gobelin ne disait pas c'est que durant tout le temps qu'avait durer ce contact il avait sentit, par le biais de la magie gobeline de la porte, qui avait agis comme une sorte de médium avec ses propre pouvoir gobelins, l'immense pouvoir du sorcier qui l'accompagnait. Un pouvoir plus grand que tout ce qu'il avait vus par le passé. S'avançant dans le coffre Harry examina avec attention les murs, le sol et le plafond avant de sourire au gobelin en lui disant que tout était parfait.

-"Au vu de la somme que vous souhaitez transférer il est possibles que les transaction dure plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaine. De plus...

-"Ne vous en faite donc pas pour ça, cela ne prendra que quelque seconde.

Portant ses mains de chaque coté de son tesseract Harry récita une longue formule en latin et dans un éclair jaune d'immenses monticules de mornilles, de noises et de gallions s'entassèrent le long des murs. A cela s'ajouta une bibliothèque complète ainsi que des tableau et des artefacts ancien. Une fois que le tesseract eu rendu la dernière mornille Harry écarta les mains. S'avançant vers la bibliothèque il prit un livre en pensant''Tien il me dit rien lui, ça va être ma lecture de ce soir.'' Se tournant il découvrit une cohorte complète de gobelin en armure scintillante, épée et hallebarde pointés en sa direction. Avisant son interlocuteur de la journée il demanda un sourcil levé.

-"Maître Aarschot aurai-je de quelque façon que ce soit offensé la nation gobeline. Car si c'est le cas cela était totalement involontaire de ma part. Le gobelin sembla hésité en lançant derrière lui et consentit enfin a lui répondre.

-"D'une certaine sorte oui, l'utilisation de la magie est interdite au sorcier dans l'enceinte de Gringotts mais cela ne vous aurait valu qu'une simple remontrance de ma part. La venue de tout ces garde gobelins viens du fait que quelqu'un important de Gringotts souhaite vous rencontrez. Harry permettez moi de vous présentez le seigneur Ragnock Maître régent, des lieux et de l'essence de Gringotts Londres.

Le ton de la voix du gobelin prouvait la noblesse et l'importance du gobelins qui avançait dans le coffre. Chaque gobelin qui s'écartait sur son passage baissait la tête en signe de respect sans pour autant lâché Harry des yeux. Le gobelin qui s'avançait portait un impressionnant costume noir, sur lequel était accroché nombre de médailles, à sa suite une cape noir et pourpre était estampillé du sceau de Gringotts. Le gobelins était grand, sans doute l'un des plus grand Gobelins du continent. Chauve comme beaucoup de ses comparse il portait sur le crâne un chapeau estampillé de symbole rouge qui symbolisait une enclume entourer d'arabesque rouge et de rune de la même couleur. Tombant a genoux Harry se prosterna devant le gobelin à la surprise total de tout le monde.

-Seigneur Ragnock, maître des pierres du sud, vainqueur de la bataille de möïra, chef du clan des corbeaux je me prosterne a vos pied.

A chacun des titres annoncer tout les gobelins sauf le principal concerné avait fait des pas en arrière affichant des regards hagard et un teint livide. Un gobelin armé d'une épée courte se reprit et s'avança vers le sorcier, leva son épée et alors qu'il allait tuer cet impudent sorcier une voix guttural s'éleva.

-"Baissez cet épée jeune gobelin aucun sang ne sera versé aujourd'hui. Le gobelin se retourna vers tout les gobelins restant et leur demanda de le laisser seul avec ce sorcier. Et comme aucun gobelins doué de raison en mettrai en doute les paroles de leur dirigent il se dirigèrent tous a la sortie du coffre qui se referma derrière eux. Durant environs 20 minutes rien ne ce passa jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un dirigent riant a gorge déployé et un sorcier qui rougissait comme une écolière.

-"ce fut une intéressante discutions Mr Evans a une prochaine fois. Le vieux gobelin s'éloigna au loin en continuant a rire.

Tout les gobelins se tournèrent vers Harry qui encore rouge grommelait des insultes et des menaces totalement inaudible envers "ces maudit idiot qui encore une fois ne lui avait rien dit. Puis baissant les bras il se dirigea vers le chariot, s'assit dedans et croisa les bras semblant boudé. Reportant son regard vers le Aarschot il lui demanda

-"bon on remonte j'ai rendez-vous chez un tailleur et j'aimerai ne pas être en retard.

Se secouant Aarschot retourna prendre les commandes du chariot en espèrent ne plus jamais avoir affaire a ce sorcier de toute sa vie.

**Dans un vieux château en Écosse**

Un vieux sorcier a la barbe longue et blanche se dirigeait vers la salle de torture..heu..l'infirmerie de son château le pas léger. Rare était les fois ou il se rendait dans cette partit de son château de son plein grès. Il exerçait une véritable aversion pour toute forme de soin sauf les potions anti acide qui lui permettait de manger ses bonbons au citron a longueur de temps. Poussant la porte de l'infirmerie il ignora les quelque élève endormit et se dirigea vers le cagibis de garde de son infirmières. Il n'était même pas encore arrivé a destination que déjà le dragon...heu...l'infirmière venait a sa rencontre

-"un souci Albus? Il est bien rare de vous voire ici surtout a cet heure de la journée.

Un doux sourire sur le visage le vénérable sorcier tendit une lettre a sa vieille amie"aucun problème Ponpon une lettre qui vous est destiné a atérie dans mon courrier et je venais vous la remettre. Voilà mon devoir est fait a plus tard ma chère.

Se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'infirmerie il se retourna d'un coup et demanda d'un coup un grand sourire au lèvres

-"au fait Ponpon vous n'auriez pas un peu d'anti acide pour Fumseck il semble avoir mal à l'estomac ces dernier temps. Le regard furieux de Ponpon et le tic qui secouait la paupière gauche prouva encore une fois a Albus qu'il avait raison, cette infirmerie n'était décidément pas sa partie préféré du château.

* * *

merci de m'avoir lu à une prochaine ciao


	6. Chapter 5

salut, salut on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre de medicus. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien publié et la je n'ai aucune excuse j'ai juste eu pas la motivation a écrire. j'en suis désolé.

pour repondre au reviews

SCPOTTER: merci c'est gentil content que ça te plaisent.

FANDEMANGA: un grand merci à toi traiter mon histoire de petit bijoux m'a embellie la journée.

Quand a toi THREN je pense que c'est la review qui m'a le plus surpris tu soulèvent des points important. la premières question:oui harry a bien été adopté et on en apprendra plus dans un future chapitre. quand a la mission ^^qui sait. quand a la série de roman OSCAR PIll écrit par Eli Anderson je ne les est tous simplement...pas lut^-^donc vive le hasard

* * *

19 septembre 1995

Harry cheminait tranquillement dans Londres un plan dans les mains.

Il devait se rendre dans un quartier bien spécial de Londres à deux pas de la City, et trouvé une cabine téléphonique rouge tout ce qu'il y a de plus typiquement Anglaise. Arrivant dans une grande rue marchande il trouva enfin la cabine qu'il cherchait depuis plus d'une heure. En s'en approchant il sentie les puissants sort "repousse moldu" qui la protégeait.

"ben voyons plutôt que de mettre l'entrée dans un endroit au calme, mettons la en plein milieu de la rue sans nous occuper de tout ces moldus qui subiront sans le savoir une pression magique sur le cœur qui risquerait de les tuer s'il sont cardiaque. Les pensée de Harry furent interrompue par la vue d'un homme portant sa cravate à l'envers et un chapeau au de forme qui jurait énormément avec son costume bleu marine.

"Un sorcier il n'y a pas de doute" le voyant rentrée dans la cabine sans que personne ne le voie Harry sut qu'il était au bon endroit. Il traversa la rue rentra dans la cabine et se souvenant de ce que Andrew lui avait expliquer il composa 6-2-4-4-2"magic? Eh ben quel originalité, sont fort ces anglais y a pas de doute." la cabine s'enfonça dans le sol et Harry se retrouva dans l'atrium du ministère de la magie Anglais.

A Harvard, quand ses professeur on sut ou il allait aller travailler ils l'avaient mis en garde contre le racisme anglais. Bien que Harry savait que les gobelins par exemple étaient assez peu appréciés, il avait pensé que c'était du au fait qu'ils étaient avant tout des banquiers et donc pas toujours très avenant. MAIS là devant cette espèce de monstruosité il ne savait même pas quoi penser. S'approchant d'un bassin circulaire il vit au centre érigées cinq statues d'or. La plus haute et imposante représente un sorcier en station verticale et à la "noble apparence", pointant sa baguette magique vers le ciel. La statue d'une sorcière "d'une grande beauté" se trouve à ses côtés. Le couple de sorciers côtoie également les statues d'un centaure, d'un gobelin et d'un elfe de maison. Ces trois dernières contemplent celles à l'allure humaine "avec adoration". Il baissa les yeux vers une plaque en or polie ou l'inscription"fontaine de la fraternité magique" était écrit en belle lettre noir. Harry reporta son regard sur la statue puis sur la plaque et de nouveau sur la statue. Son aller retour visuel dura quelque instant avant qu'il ne sente quelqu'un a ses côté. Tournant les yeux de l'abomination il se retrouva a contempler le vide, baissant le regard il rencontra deux yeux chocolat qui le regardait un air amusé collé au regard. La personne qui le fixait ne lui était pas inconnu. Haut d'une soixantaine de centimètres une barbe blanche et des cheveux désordonné de la même couleur le sorcier devant lui pouvait aisément être considéré comme un "vieux" sorcier. Portant une robe de sorcier clair et un chapeau à pointe enfoncé sur la tête malgré le toit sur leur tête, Harry se surprit lui même à rendre son sourire a "l'inconnu."

-"Je m'excuse de vous dérangé dans votre contemplation de la fontaine mais je sent votre désappointement devant cette œuvre". La voix du sorcier était douce et agréable.

-"Bonjour monsieur, pardonnez moi mais en êtes vous l'auteur". La question de Harry sembla complètement déconcerté le vieux sorcier avant qu'il n'éclate de rire."décidément qu'est-ce qu'il on tous a rire à tout bout de champs dans ce pays."

-"non, non je n'est pas créer cette œuvre mais puis-je vous demandez e que vous auriez fait si cela avait été le cas ?"

-"je vous aurait sens doute dit que je n'avait jamais rien vu de pire. Et de si hypocrite"

A ce moment là de la discutions Harry se souvint ou il avait vu ce petit sorcier. Suite au meurtre de ses parents adoptif il était retourné dans les ruine de la maison qui l'avait vu grandir. Ruine car il semblerait que le sorcier masqué en plus de tuer ses parents avait décidé de littéralement tout détruire. Bref, en fouillant dans les décombres de ce qui avait été la chambre de ses parents il avait découvert une photo de son père et de l'homme en face de lui à un concourt de duel que son père avait gagné. Cet homme qui avait été le professeur en duel de l'homme qui l'avait élevé avant que son père adoptif ne décide de rentrée dans la médecine. Cet entraîneur qui suite au retrait de son père de la compétition de duel avait décidé de devenir professeur d'enchantement dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

-"Excuser moi pour ces parole peut être dure mais sincèrement vous qui êtes en partit non humain pouvez vous sincèrement dire que cette fontaine n'ai pas le summum de l'hypocrisie"

-"il est vrai que j'ai toujours été étonné que jamais aucun peuple magique ne se soit insurgé de..., mais, un instant comment savez vous que je suis en partit non humain je pourrai juste ne pas être grand". L'air interrogatif de son vis-a-vis fit sourire Harry

-"Vous vous appelez Filius Flitwick vous êtes le professeur de sortilège de Poudlard. Il y a peut près trente, quarante ans vous avez appris le duel à un jeune homme qui par la suite a remporté le tournois chinois. Ce même jeune homme qui abandonné le duel pour ce consacré à la médicomagie et qui à la suite de sa carrière est devenue le directeur de l'institue de médicomagie de Princeton. Je sais aussi que"...Harry ne put pas continué son monologue car un éclat de rire le stoppa dans sa tirade

-"Ha, ha, ha c'est bon Harry j'ai compris pas la peine de récité tout mon CV. Ce fut au tour de Harry de se montrer surpris il ne souvenait pas de s'être présenté au sorcier."

-"Au vus de ton air surpris je suppose que tu te demande comment je te connais ?" A l'acquiescement de Harry il reprit. "Sache que ton père et moi avons garder contact jusqu'au dernier moment de sa vie, je tient à te présenté mes plus sincère condoléance, j'ai appris sa mort seulement plusieurs jours après et j'ai tenté de rentrée en contact avec toi mais j'ai sut que tu menais des études en médecine et que tu était bien entouré j'ai donc décidé de te laissé mené ta vie tranquillement. Mais quand j'ai sut qu'un jeune prodige de médecine américain venait en Angleterre j'ai tout de suite sut que c'était toi. Dernière petite chose tu ne le sait peut être pas mais je suis celui que ton père a déclaré comme ton parrain."

Tout le long de la tirade de son, apparemment, parrain Harry avait baissé la tête regardant dans le vide se remémorant les pires années de sa vie. Il releva la tête d'un coup puis se mettant à genoux il prit le vieux sorcier dans ses bras alors que légères larmes coulait sur ses joues. Si l'autre sembla surprit et légèrement crispé a ce geste Harry lui était dans un état ou ses pensée ne répondait plus. Toute ces années de solitude, de travail acharné et de sacrifice lui passèrent devant les yeux tel des flash d'une autre vie, une vie maudite.

-"Merci de vous êtres souciez de moi ne serai-ce qu'un petit peu, depuis la mort de papa et maman c'est si dure, mais de savoir que j'ai un parrain ça change plus de chose que vous ne le pensez."

Le noble professeur d'enchantement tapota maladroitement le dos du jeune homme collé a son torse. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à son rôle de parrain jusqu'à aujourd'hui, lui qui ne s'était jamais marié et qui avait la charge de tant et tant d'enfant chaque année avait faillit refusé la charge d'un filleule en plus, mais son élève avait su ce montrer très insistant sur ce sujet clamant qu'il ne voyait personne de plus apte a remplir ce rôle. Quand il avait appris la mort de son élève préféré et de sa femme mais la survit de leur fils, il avait pris un portoloin international en direction de Cambridge avec l'intention de ramené le jeune Harry avec lui en Angleterre mais quand il avait vu le jeune homme plongé a fond dans ces études et dans son travail il n'avait pas voulut détruire ce jeune prodige en devenir il avait donc fait demis-tour avec la conviction d'avoir fait le bon choix. Mais aujourd'hui avec un garçon en pleure dans ses bras à la vue de tout le monde et a la stupéfaction de certain s'il en croyait le visage de certain badaud qui regardait en leur direction sans la moindre discrétion, eh bien peut être aurait il dut envisager d'au moins se présenter à lui de meilleur manière la première fois qu'il l'avait vue de derrière cette vitre de classe. Mais le mal était fait et rien ne pourrait lui permettrai de retourner en arrière.

Le jeune homme se détacha soudainement de lui et se redressa se toute sa hauteur il lui tendit une carte et lui sourit tendrement quand le vieux sorcier s'en empara.

-"Veuillez me pardonner cet élan de laisser aller professeur je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras mais savoir que j'ai encore quelqu'un que je peu considéré comme de la famille dans ce bas monde me met du baume au cœur. Je suis par contre bien conscient que vous avez une vie et je ne souhaite pas du tout m'y immiscé. Pourrait on par contre garder contact je voudrait bien quelqu'un me parle un peu de mes parents "ou du moins mieux que l'autre bande de menteur invétéré".(la légère vibration de son collier lui apprit que l'objet n'avait pas forcement accepté ses pensées)

-"bien sur Harry je ne souhaite que ça reprendre contact avec mon filleul. Mais je tien a tenir au courent,il baissa la voix, cette année le mage noir Voldemort est revenue à la vie. Le ministères essayent de tout son pouvoir de faire en sorte que cela ne sache pas mais heureusement il semblerait que la famille Potter et surtout Tristan Potter n'apprécie pas que l'on traîne son nom dans la boue. Il a jurée sur sa magie devant l'ensemble du Magenmagot au retours du seigneur des ténèbres. Depuis les attaques du mage noirs sont de plus en plus meurtrières."

-"Oui Mr Ryan m'a tenue au courent lors de nos échange de lettre il m'a d'ailleurs déconseille de venir mais je doit avouer être assez buté dans mon genre. Qui vivra verra."

Il s'échangèrent leur carte professionnel ainsi que leur adresse de cheminé puis Harry s'en alla en déclarent mystérieusement que peur être ils se reverrait plus tôt que prévu. Il se dirigea d'un pas toujours souple vers les ascenseurs il rentra seul à l'intérieur et annonça d'une vois clair "étage numéros 5, service des visa travailleur. Le départ de l'ascenseur faillit le mettre a terre mais la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il était rendu a destination en a peine quelque minute. Sortant de l'ascenseur il reprit rapidement ses esprit et de dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil du Département de la coopération magique internationale. Une secrétaire qui avait la vingtaine était derrière et tapait a une vitesse impressionnante sur une vieille machine a écrire, ce qui semblait être un rapport pour le responsable du département. Harry ne connaissait pas son nom mais il savait que c'était un homme et que l'ancien responsable du bureau Barty avait été assassiner quelque moi auparavant.

-"hum hum excusez moi mademoiselle". La jeune femme sursauta et leva vers lui un regard surprit qui se transforma bien vite en un regard médusé accompagné par un jolie teint rouge qui lui colora les joues. Rare était les visiteurs dans ce département et voire un si beau spécimen de la gente masculine apparaître devant ses yeux semblait trop pour la secrétaire.

-"heu...oui, enfin, oui, heu..bonjours que puis-je faire pour vous". Demanda elle en bégayant le visage maintenant absolument cramoisie.

-"J'ai rendez-vous avec le chef du département pour un visa de travail." Le sourire de Harry était rayonnant, il se savait séduisant, nombreuse avait été les étudiante a le lui dire en face. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de chose mais sa faisait toujours plaisir de se savoir qu'on plaisait aux sexe opposé.

-Quel est votre nom, dit elle en prenant un agenda a l'aspect officiel, elle semblait avoir reprit ses esprit.

-Harry Evans j'ai un contrat de travailleur indépendant a St-Mangouste

-Evans, Evans, Evans oui Mr Berrow vous attend lui repondit elle en regardant l'agenda. Vous suivez le couloir jusqu'au bureau a la porte bleu il vous attend.

-"Merci mademoiselle" sourit Harry en lui embrassant la main un sourire charmeur collé au visage. Alors qu'il s'éloignait du bureau il put entendre la secrétaire soupirer de bonheur.

Il longea le couloir pendant presque 5 minute avant d'arriver devant la porte jaune. Il frappa et attendit quelque instant avant d'être inviter a entrée. Les murs de la pièce était remplit de lourdes étagères semblant crouler sous les innombrable dossier placer dessus. Le sol était recouvert d'un immense tapis sur lequel était cousu le symbole de la coopération magique internationale, un immense M parcourue d'étoile et juste entre le pied du M un I et un E se démarquait. Le reste du bureau semblait tout droit sortir d'une page de la revue "ameublement sorcier" rien ne dépassait, le bureau était vide de tout dossier a part un ouvert devant les mains jointe de l'occupant du bureau. Mr John Barrow était un sorcier approchant la quarantaine, autrefois envoyé internationale par le bureau de la coopération de Londres il avait été rappelé au bercail quand son patron s'était fait assassiner. Lui qui n'avait jamais voulut avoir trop de responsabilité se retrouvait a la tête d'un service très important du ministères. Enfin le travail avant tout.

Levant la tête il accueilli son visiteur avec un sourire sur le visage.

-"Mr Evans je vous en pris asseyez vous. Une fois une ferme poignée de mains serré les deux hommes s'assirent et Mr Barrow se mit a lire le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux. Bien je vois que vous avez de très intéressent diplôme et votre demande de visa de travail n'a absolument aucune raison d'être refusé, néanmoins en ces temps incertain il mieux que je sache qui je fait rentrée dans le monde du travail anglais."

-"Je comprend tout a fait Mr ne vous en faites pas. Sachez tout de même que malgré ma demande de visa je reste américain. Toute la suprématie sang pure de votre pays me passe bien loin au dessus de la tête j'ai fait une grande partie de mes études dans une classe qui comprenait des vampires des lycans et même une demis-succube. Comprenez que non seulement je ne suis pas du bord de ce seigneur des ténèbres mais en plus de ca se serait même plus l'inverse. Je suis venu ici pour travailler rien d'autre."

Tout le long du monologue de son vis a vis Mr Barrow n'avait pas réagis, gardant un visage d'un stoïcisme parfait il se permit un léger sourire a la fin du discourt.

-Je pense Mr Evans que vous prendrez partit plus tôt que vous ne le pensez dit John en apposant sa signature au bas du document de la demande de visa.

-"Non vraiment je vous assure que cela ne m'intéresse pas"

-éAu mais je ne doute pas de ce fait mais la discrimination et le racisme sont tellement présent dans notre société qu'il est impossible de ne pas prendre au moins partit de l'un des camps même si personne ne le dira a haute voixé.

C'est cette phrase qui mit fin a la réunion puisque Mr Barrow le congédia en souriant et en lui souhaitant une bonne journée et un bon séjours en Angleterre. Une fois partit Harry se rendit compte que jamais Mr Barrow ne lui avait dit si il était pris.

-"Mr Evans ?" Se retournant Harry avisa la jeune secrétaire qui lui souriait doucement en lui tendant un dossier. Il s'agit de votre demande de visa elle a été accepté. Se saisissant du dossier il avisa le visage rouge de la secrétaire, elle semblas prendre une grande inspiration.

"Accepteriez vous de venir boire un café avec moi, ma pause commence dans deux minutes ?"

Harry se trouva bien embêter jamais il n'avait eu une attaque aussi brutale. Il réfléchit quelque instant et se dit que juste boire un café n'engageait a rien.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. Le lendemain matin en réveillant au coté de la jeune femme il essaya de comprendre comment il en était arrivé la. Voyons, suite au café très plaisant il avait été boire un verre dans un bar sorcier. Une chose en entrennant une autres il avait finit dans le lit de cette dernières très rapidement. "Comment je fais moi, je n'ai guerre le temps pour une relation surtout maintenant." Il avisa le corps nue de la blonde a ses côté. Ça avait été plus que plaisant et la sentir contre lui pendant la nuit encore plus mais il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. La jeune femme se réveilla lentement, elle vit le regard perdu de son amant et souris tendrement.

-"Tu sais Harry cette nui n'engage a rien tu as une carrière et moi aussi. Disons que se fut une simple nuit plaisante pour nous deux. Le regard de Harry s'alluma et il sourit en la prenant dans ses bras."

-"Merci de comprendre ça Julie."

-"Bah tu n'est pas le premier a ne passe qu'une nuit avec moi mais tu est le plus beau a l'avoir fait" dit elle en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille avec sensualité. Ce geste amena Harry a un état d'excitation énorme.

-"Tu est sure de vouloir recommencé parce-que tu vas bientôt atteindre un point de non retour."

Elle sembla amusé de ses paroles.

-"Mais je en demande que ça mon cher" roucoula elle en le renversant sur le lit.

Harry passa le reste de la journée avec la femme avant de s'en aller en lui laissant tout de même son adresse de cheminé pour garder contact.

* * *

Dans un grand château en Écosse une réunion commença a l'instant même ou Harry sortit de chez Julie. Dans le bureau de Albus Dumbledore une réunion importante allait avoir lieux, comme en chaque début d'année les professeurs se réunissait pour mettre en avant les changement qui auront lieux dans leurs programme scolaire. Bien qu'importante cette réunion allais assez vite puisque d'une année à l'autre les programmes ne changeait pas vraiment. Albus lissait tranquillement sa barbe en lisant un rapport qu'un agent de l'ordre lui avait transmit, apparemment Voldemort s'intéressait à des reliques magiques qu'il avait fait volé dans un musée à Bagdad."Que manigance tu donc Tom"

TOC TOC TOC, Dumbledore sursauta pris dans ses songes il n'avait pas sentit le tiraillement de magie qui annonçait des visiteurs à sa porte. Avisant l'heure il vit que l'heure de la réunion était arrivé. Rangeant le rapport dans son bureau il se réinstalla confortablement dans son fauteuil.

-"Entrées, entrées c'est ouvert."

Les professeurs entrèrent dans son bureau et se dirigèrent vers la tables de travail placé dans un renfoncement du bureau directorial, alors que ses professeurs s'installait Albus se leva et alors qu'il s'approchait de la table il détailla tout ses employés.

Tout d'abord l'une de ses plus ancienne amie, le professeur Minerva McGonagall professeur de métamorphose, vice-directrice de Poudlard ainsi que directice de la maison Gryffondor. Son aire pincée et son chapeau vert couvrant un chignon serré n'avait jamais changer pas même quand il l'avait eu sous son tutorat, Albus savait qu'elle entretenait des sentiments à son encontre des sentiments qu'elle cachait très bien d'ailleurs.

Venait ensuite Filius Fitwick lui aussi était un vieil ami. Il l'avait connu en temps que camarade de cours. Après avoir été le plus jeune duelliste de l'histoire et avoir eu quelque élèves en cours privée de duel, il s'était lancé dans l'étude des sortilèges. Aujourd'hui professeur de Sortilèges mais aussi directeur de la maison Serdaigle Albus savait que il pouvait avoir confiance en ce si petit sorcier. La moitiés de sang Gobelin coulant dans ses veines était une grandes fierté pour lui.

Pomona Chouravre était quand a elle responsable de la botanique ainsi que de la maison Poufsouffle. C'était une grande passionné de son travail et bien qu'Albus pouvait la compté parmi ses amie il était loin d'êtres aussi proche d'elle que de Minerva.

Séverus Rogue quand a lui était...Serpentard. C'est la seul chose que Albus pouvait pensée de son professeurs car bien que plus jeunes maître de potion de l'histoire, professeur détesté mais compétant, espion pour Albus et pour Tom, il était surtout et pas des moindre directeur de la maison Serpentard et ça même Albus n'aurait pas voulu le faire. Chaque chose qu'il faisait, chaque décision qu'il prenait. Tout était retransmit au parents des Serpentard par hiboux. Il découlait de ça un homme sarcastique, blessant par moment, toujours habillé de noir. Il détestait les Gryffondor et prenait un plaisir a leur enlever des points. Mais malgré ces défaut Albus le comptait dans ses collaborateur les plus proche. Pas amis ça non jamais le garçon ne l'aurait permit mais de proches collaborateur quand même.

A eux quatre ils formaient les directeurs de maison de Poudlard les personnes qui après lui avait le plus de pouvoir en ce lieux. Venait ensuite les autre professeurs de Poudlard

Bathsheda Babbing professeur de rune une femme de la trentaines toujours dans la lune, Aurore Sinistra professeur d'astronomie la plus jeunes femmes de son équipe et dont le corps svelte faisait rêver une bonne partie des jeune hommes de Poudlard, Septima Vector professeur d'aritmancie une femme glaciale et toujours en rogne elle s'entendait a merveille avec Séverus.

Un cas spéciale de Sibylle Trelawney Albus était sur qu'elle était une escroc dans les arts de la divination mais étant donné ce qu'elle avait dit dans une chambre d'hôtel Albus préférait l'avoir sous les yeux. Charity Burbage professeur d'étude des moldus était très compétente dans son travail elle s'était fait un plaisir de passer tout ses été dans le monde moldu. Les deux dernier professeur de son équipe était assez spéciale. Cuther Binns professeur d'Histoire-De-La-Magie était un fantôme. Le vieux professeur s'était un soir endormie dans son fauteuil devant son feu de cheminer et en se réveillant le matin c'est un fantôme qui était sortie de ses appartement. Ses cours était excessivement soporifique et sa voie avait endormie même le plus assidu Serdaigle. Rubeus Hagrid avait un rôle de garde chasse en plus de celui de professeur de Soin Au Créature Magique. Il n'avait plus le droit d'utiliser la magie suite a une sordide affaire dans sa jeunesse, encore une vie que Tom avait détruit. C'était un demis geant au cœur enorme.

Venait ensuite les autres membre du personnel, pas vraiment professeur mais tout de même convié a la réunion. Irma Pince, la bibliothècaire se plaignait a chaque réunion du peu de soin que les élèves apportait à ses cher livres. René Bibine arbitre aux seins des match de Quidditch et professeur de vols ne donnait qu'un seul court par ans à touts les premier années. Elle ne supportait plus les vieux balais de l'école mais savait aussi que jamais Albus n'aurait les moyen d'en acheter d'autre. Argus Rusard concierge de l'école et sa chatte miss teigne. Mieux valait ne pas penser au vieux cracmol sinon une migraine allait se pointer. Albus se souvenait encore de la longue litanie que le concierge lui avait sortit le soir d'avant sur Peeve. Quand a son dernier membre et non des moindre il s'agissait de Poppy Pomfresh le célèbres dragon de Poudlard la meilleur et la plus strict infirmières que ces murs est connu. Elle était intransigeante envers ceux qui espérait pouvoir quitter son entre sans sa permission. Ces 15 perssonne en plus d'Albus formait le personnel de Poudard. Et une réunion devait maintenant commencé.

-"Cher amies je vous remercie encore cette année d'être venue a cette réunion pré-rentrée comme d'habitude je vais vous laissez parlez des changement dans vos programme. Commencez donc Pomona nous vous écoutons. La suite de la réunion ne changea pas vraiment des autres années. Les différents professeur n'avait apporté que des changement minime a leur programme.

"bien je vois que cette année encore nos charmantes tête blonde vont avoir de quoi travaillé"le reniflement méprisant de Severus ne le toucha même pas."

-"En ce qui concerne le poste de professeur de défense cotre les forces du mal" toutes les personnes présente se redressèrent sur leur fauteuil,"le ministère a demandé a Mlle Ombrage de bien vouloir prendre ce poste pour pouvoir remonté le niveau dans ce domaine." La tête abattu de ses collègue prouva a Albus qu'il avait raison tout le monde savait qui était Dolorès Jane Ombrage, sous secrétaire d'état mais surtout un raciste notoire qui n'avait sans aucun doute pas les diplôme pour être professeur de DCFM mais malheureusement la décision venait de Cornelius Fudge le ministre de la magie en personne et Albus avait trop de grief personnel avec le politicien pour apposé son veto. "Bref essayons de ne pas faire attention a elle et prévené vos préfet le plus tôt possible. Quelqu'un a il quelque chose a rajouté ? Ne s'attendant pas a ce que quelqu'un prenne la parole Albus fut surpris quand Poppy Pomfresh se leva et demanda la parole."Mais je vous en prie Poppy nous vous écoutons" Albus était curieux de savoir ce que son infirmière allait annoncé.

-"Cher collègue comme vous le savez surement l'infirmerie de Poudlard ne repond pas au directeur mais exclusivement a celui ou celle qui la dirige. Ce qui en fait une institution médical au seins d'un environnement scolaire". La phrase d'introduction de Mme Pomfresh jetta un silence pesant dans la pièce, ou donc voulait elle en venir."De ce fait je reçois assez souvent de la part de St-Mangouste des demande de stage voire même de poste. Malheureusement je n'ai pas e temps de former quelqu'un donc j'ai toujours du refusé. Sauf cette année.

Le brouhaha qui suivit ces mots resta longtemps dans les anales comme la seul fois ou Albus Dumbledore dut dire a tout ses professeur en même temps de se taire. Car entre une Minerva qui voulait savoir pourquoi elle n'avait pas été mis au courant, une Renée qui se plaignait déjà d'un débile de premier année qui allait faire disparaître des os et les autres qui parlait sans retenue de la décision stupide de Poppy de former quelqu'un en se temps de guerre, c'était au école et a St-Mangouste de faire. Seul Séverus, Filius et Sibylle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

-"SILENCE, par la sainte barbe de Merlin enfin qu'est-qui vous prends laissez au moins Poppy finir de parler avant de caqueter comme des poules. Asseyez vous et reparlons de tout ça calmement.

-"merci Albus" Albus ne fut pas le seul a remarqué les lèvres légèrement pincé et le regard plus dur que d'abithude que Poppy lança a ses collègue qui se ratatinère sur leur siège."DONC comme je le disait j'ai recu la demande d'un jeune homme de 17 ans qui viens d'obtenir son diplôme de medicomagie. Bien que jeune il a suivit tous le cursus a la Harvard Medical Shool et est sortit majors de sa promotion. Donc non se n'est pas un crétain de premier année qui ne sait pas faire la différence entre un nez et un foie, scanda elle en foudroyant Renée des yeux, de plus il ne sera présente qu'une semaine par mois il souhaite pouvoir faire une études en Pédiatromagie et il a choisit Poudlard, quant a toi Minerva si tu n'est pas au courants pas plus qu'Albus d'ailleurs c'est que je devait finir les préparatif avec sa chef de secteur avant son arrivé. Maintenant que tout cela est dit je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, au revoir. L'air encore en colère elle sortit du bureau d'un pas préssé et claqua la porte en sortant.

-"Des enfants n'aurait pas fait mieux, tous se retournèrent vers Albus qui lisait tranquillement le dossier que Poppy lui avait donner en partant, vos propre élèves n'aurait pas osé, fusse il des premier année, parlé ainsi a Poppy j'attends de vous des excuse sincères a son encontre. Quand a ce jeune homme je suis persuadé qu'il fera de merveille.

Albus dupliqua le dossier et l'envoya a ses employés honteux de leur laisser aller qui s'en emparèrent et sortirent du bureau en souhaitant la bonne soirée. Il ne resta bientôt plus dans le bureau que Severus et Albus.

-Albus ?

-oui mon garçon ?

-arretez de m'appelez ainsi, tonna il, enfin bref ce jeune garçon qui vas arriver je crois le connaître

-Vraiment, Albus était surpris le professeur de potion n'était pas vraiment de plus sociable.

-Oui si je ne me trompe pas il a fait un discoure au dernier salon des potionniste de Berlin, un garçon intelligent, discret et qui connaissait bien son sujet il n'a pas juste lus ses notes il faisait vivres son discoure. Enfin bref il ne représente pas une menace. Dans un tournoiement de cape Séverus s'en fut hors du bureau d'un pas pressé voulant profité des jours de vacance qui lui restait. Se retrouvant seul Albus se leva de la table et se dirigeat vers son bureau, il empoigna un plus et un parchemin vierge et commença a écrire

_Mon cher Samuel j'espère que tu vas bien..._

**Hôpital St-Mangouste, aile de soin n°49, service de Myriam Strout**

-Myriam ? La sorcières se retourna vers l'infirmière qui venait de lui parler

-Oui ? Qui y a il Sandra

-Un nouveau cas pour vous, c'est le ministère qui l'envoie apparemment il s'agit d'un langue de plomb du nom de Broderick Moroz.

-D'accord qu'il l'emmènent en salle de soin on s'en occupe -Bien madame.

Alors que l'infirmière partait Myriam se mit a sourire en avisant son service. Oui elle était fière son service et rien ne l'en délogera. Elle en était sur.


	7. Chapter 6

Hello hello je sais que ça fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai rien publier et je suis mille fois désolé. Surtout que je n'ai aucune excuse sauf un grand manque d'inspiration. Bref dans une note plus joyeuse je tien a dire que ça y'est j'ai trouvé un bêta correcteur "**Lord Harold James Gryffondor"** u/5403234. Faites lui bonne accueil

Un petit mot My lord: Yo' tout le monde, j'aimerais avant tout vous dire que je suis extrêmement content que nic79 m'ait choisi pour être son Bêta correcteur ;) sinon bonne lecture!

* * *

Une ombre silencieuse et encapuchonnée se mouvait à grand pas sur le chemin de traverse. Avisant la gigantesque façade de la banque elle tourna à gauche vers l'allée des Embrumes. Faisant fi des regards très peu discrets qui la suivaient, elle s'enfonça dans l'allée sombre. Arrivant à sa destination, elle poussa la porte d'une petite échoppe nommée Galdabe botanique. Avisant l'intérieur crasseux et l'odeur nauséabonde de fumier de dragon qui régnait dans l'établissement elle se dirigea vers le comptoir ou un sorcier plus que banal l'observait derrière une paire de lunette énorme.

-Bien le bonsoir monsieur, vous êtes en retard j'allai fermer. Le ton était doucereux presque religieux

Se découvrant de sa capuche un homme grand et sec les cheveux grisonnant répondit en retroussant le nez

\- La ferme crétin est-ce que ma commande est prête?

-Mais bien sûr monsieur la voilà. Le dirigeant de la boutique fit glisser vers lui un petit pot en terre cuite remplie de terre et d'une espèce de plante remuante qui se terrait sous la terre. - Comme convenue je l'ai endormie. Dès les premiers rayons de soleil elle rentrera en face d'éveil et à la nuit tombée elle se réveillera pour de bon et à moment-là le sortilège de pousse commencera. Mais elle va se réveiller en colère

-Ho mais c'est ce que je veux justement. Combien?

-10 Gallions. Le binoclard avait un grand sourire aux lèvres en disant le prix.

-Pardon? T'as dit combien crétin? Je crois que j'ai mal compris. L'homme avait sa baguette tendue sous le coup du botaniste.

-J'ai dit que cela vous coûterait 10 Gallions et cela comprend le prix de mon silence. Vous croyez peut-être que c'est simple de faire une bouture et d'endormir une plante pareille. De plus les sortilèges de pousse rapide c'est très délicat à faire. C'est soit ce prix soit vous allez voir la concurrence mais je suis le meilleur et vous le savez. Grommelant le client relâcha la pression sur sa baguette et sortit sa bourse.

-Faite en sorte que nous ne nous revoyons pas Galdabe ou je vous préviens que vous ne survivrez pas à la rencontre. Empochant le pot l'homme balança les gallions sur le comptoir et s'en fût sans demander son reste.

Empochant les Gallions, Galdabe se dirigea vers la porte de sa boutique et la ferma à double tour. Un sourire carnassier sur le visage il se mit à ricaner en pensant à la future victime de son travail. Un rire sinistre s'éleva dans l'allée des Embrumes. Rien de bien bizarre en soit.

L'homme quant à lui maintenant revenu sur le chemin de traverse alla à la poste sorcière et demanda un hibou et du papier il écrivit une adresse et mit le pot sortit de sa poche dans un paquet il paya l'envoi et partit de la poste.

Frédéric Maoril employé de la poste sorcière depuis 15 ans, empocha le paquet, il vit l'adresse et mit le paquet dans les départs pour Ste Mangouste "Broderick Moroz? Tient ce nom me dit quelque chose."

* * *

Depuis quarante ans de bons et loyaux services à l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste Sandra Mc-Dowel infirmière en chef de son état avait vu défilée un grand nombre de cas allant de la simple entorse ou un Médicomage n'était même pas nécessaire, jusqu'au cas de la pandémie de Dragoncelle. Mais depuis qu'elle travaillait au service de Miriam Strout la douleur était différente pour les patients. Moins physique, plus psychologique. Elle avait pour habitude d'être très présente avec la famille des patients et là alors qu'elle réconfortait une patiente un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année vint vers elle un paquet dans les mains.

-Excusez-moi de vous dérangez Mme Mc-Dowel mais j'ai un paquet pour le compte de Mr Moroz .

-Donnez-le moi je vais signer le Dr Strout est absente pour le journée.

-Enfin Mme Mc-Dowel vous connaissez la règle seul les médecins peuvent autoriser des entrées d'objet ou de paquet c'est le règlement de l'hôpital.

-Oh c'est bon ce ne sera pas la première fois que je le fait et personne n'a jamais rien dit. Allez donne-le. Empoignant le paquet elle s'excusa auprès de la femme qu'elle réconfortait et alla vers le bureau des infirmières. Là elle déposa le paquet qu'elle ouvrit, sécurité oblige en cette époque. Voyant un pot de terre d'où sortait une petite branche verte qui se balançai doucement elle se mit à rire en pensant à l'ennuie qu'un médecin aurait ressenti en devant vérifier ce genre de chose. Apposant un charme de sécurité mineur comme le voulait la procédure elle mit le pot sous son bras avec le dossier du patient et se dirigea vers l'aile de soin ou Mr Moroz était alité. En chemin elle croisa la route du Dr Evans, Harry Evans si sa mémoire était bonne. Franchement, elle ne savait que penser de ce Médicomage d'à peine 18 ans, qu'est-ce que l'on savait de la médecine à cet âge-là. Arrivant à sa portée il se stoppa et la salua galamment.

-Mme Mc-Dowel comment allez-vous? Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

-Bien, très bien et vous-même Dr? Elle serra sa main avec une poigne ferme et un ton légèrement froid mais elle ne ferait pas mieux tant qu'elle n'aurait pas la preuve que ce "médecin" valait le coup.

-Ma fois très bien je me rend au chevet des Londubat je dois faire encore quelque examen pour finir leur dossier. Il ne semblait absolument pas contrit par les manières un peu froides de la femme en face de lui.

-Je ne vous retiens donc pas plus. Elle allait partir quand il la retint légèrement. Excusez-moi mais puis-je savoir ce que c'est que ce pot.

-Un cadeau pour un patient maintenant excusez-moi j'ai du travail. Elle se dégagea brusquement et alla poser le pot dans la chambre du patient tout en pestant contre ce médecin qui se croyait tout permis. "Non mais sérieusement je travaille ici depuis 40 ans je ne vais quand même pas lui dire tout ce que je fais." Se calmant légèrement elle arrosa la plante ouvrit les rideaux de la chambres et pris les constantes de son patient." Bon la mauvaise nouvelle c'est qu'il ne se réveille toujours pas mais au moins ces constantes son bonne."

Elle partit vers d'autre patients sans faire attention au fait que la plante placé sur la table de chevet du patient c'était mise a beaucoup remuer.

Depuis l'histoire avec Julie Harry s'était lancé à corps perdu dans son boulot, sa rentrée à Poudlard approchant à grand pas il voulait être sûr d'avoir bien finit tous ses dossier en attente avant de partir vers cette nouvelle aventure. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ce métier était prenant, Miriam l'avait placé sous la direction de plusieurs dossier pour voire de quoi il était capable et il devait se l'avouer il s'amusait comme un fou. Certain trouvait sa bizarre comme certain de ses collègues mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre le besoin qu'avait Harry de toujours repousser les limites de sa passion. D'aussi loin qu'il se le rappelait il avait toujours été fasciné par la médicomagie, chose normal quand vous grandissez avec des parents médecins. Quand ses parents était mort la médecine avait été la seule chose qui ravivait ses souvenirs. Ses années d'étude s'était passé dans l'ensemble assez bien, il était le meilleur et c'était bien comme ça. Il ne rendait de compte à personne (enfin presque) et il vivait la vie que ses parents auraient voulu pour lui. Enfin bref alors qu'il cheminait tranquillement dans un couloir de Ste Mangouste il vit l'infirmière en chef arrivé vers lui un pot en terre cuite dans les mains. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait à cette femme mais elle semblait le détester pour une raison qu'il ignorait. La discutions qu'ils eurent lui prouva que cette Mme Mc-Dowel ne l'appréciait que très peu. Mais alors qu'elle allait repartir il l'a retient légèrement voulant savoir ce qu'était le pot qu'elle tenait, la réponse violente qu'il reçut le figea sur place un instant, il lui semblait que ce n'était pas une façon de parler a un médecin. Haussant les épaules il repartit à son travail en pensant quand même qu'il allait devoir vérifier ce qu'était ce pot.

Retournant au chevet d'Alice Londubat il s'assit à ces côtés et la regarda quelques instants gribouiller sur de vieux parchemins de soin.

-Bonjour Alice comment ça va aujourd'hui? Harry ne s'attendait pas une réponse mais il voulait savoir si Alice reconnaissait son propre prénom. La femme ne détourna même pas le regard de ce qu'elle faisait ne lui accordant aucune attention. Souriant légèrement Harry rempli le dossier présent devant lui de ses impressions. La femme devant lui était perdu dans ses délires mais même dans ce pyjama bleu elle avait gardé une certaine beauté. Dans la bonne tranche de la quarantaine elle avait conservé un visage rond digne d'une adolescente. Mais malheureusement l'exposition prolongée au sortilège de douleur avait occasionné un aspect fatiguée et ses cheveux devenus blancs et fins n'avaient rien à voir avec la jolie couleur d'autrefois. Mais Harry espérait vraiment pouvoir les aider. Il continua son travail jetant de temps à autre de légers sortilèges de diagnostique pour appuyer ses notes personnelles, qu'il écrivait dans la marge de son rapport. De sorte que personnes n'arrivent à lire ses notes à part lui-même.

Alors qu'il continuait à noircir son dossier Harry vit un soigneur amené Frank vers son épouse.

-Bonjour Dr Evans salua le soigneur, je vous ramène le mari.

-Bonjours Stan, pour qu'elle raison n'était-il pas avec son épouse?

-Oh rien de grave rassurez-vous il avait simplement un bilan avec le Dr Strout il semble qu'il est attrapé un virus mais ce n'est rien de grave

-Miriam est ici? Harry était perdu il ne lui semblait que Miriam devait aller au ministère.

-Oh oui elle est revenue du ministère il y a deux heures environs.

-D'accord merci Stan je te laisse avec les Londubat je dois parler au Dr Strout.

Se levant de sa chaise et empochant son dossier Harry se dirigea vers les bureaux des médecins. Arrivant devant la porte du bureau de Miriam il frappa deux fois et attendit une réponse

-Entrée! La voix était sèche et assez agressive.

Poussant la porte il vit Miriam assit dans le fauteuil de son bureau un verre de Wisky-pur-feu en mains et la tête rejeté en arrière.

-Miriam ça va? Harry n'avait jamais vu sa chef dans cet état.

-Hum? Elle releva la tête et vit le jeune Evans devant elle. Oh bonjour Harry désolé que tu me vois dans cet état mais je viens d'apprendre de bien mauvaise nouvelles.

-Tu veux en parler? Harry avait dit ça en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil devant lui. Il n'avait jamais été aussi familier avec l'un de ses supérieur mais Miriam avait été intransigeante ils étaient collègues et de ce fait la familiarité venait très vite.

Sa collègue se mit à rigoler d'un rire aigre.

-C'est très gentil de ta part Harry mais je ne peux pas t'en parler. Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas juste venue prendre de mes nouvelles? Sa voix était devenue acide.

-En effet, mais je peux quand même m'enquérir de la du bien être de mes collègues de travail, non ? Le ton d'Harry avait été tout autant acide.

-Si bien sûr, excuse-moi Harry j'ai été inutilement blessante. La journée a été longue et je dois avouer ne vouloir qu'une chose c'est rentrée chez moi. Je t'écoute qu'as-tu à me demander. Miriam se redressa dans son fauteuil s'en voulant de s'être montrer blessante avec ce jeune prodige en médecine. Il n'était en rien responsable de sa journée merdique.

-Je viens te remettre le dossier d'Alice Londubat avec mes observation et notes personnel. Il lui tendit le dossier la voix encore un peu froide. Et je voulais te poser une question après.

-Merci, feuilletant le dossier Miriam ne put s'empêcher de rester bouche bée devant le travail fournit par le jeune médecin devant elle, non content de rassembler les données demandées il prenait de nombreuse note qui semblait ne rien vouloir dire mais qui pour Harry signifiait sans doute beaucoup de chose. Se penchant sur son bureau elle se mit à décrypter ses notes. Miriam connaissais ce style de cryptage. Il suffisait de crypter le texte avec un texte plus complexe. Utiliser par les meilleurs élèves de Harvard cette méthode permettait de ne divulguer à personnes ses recherches. Observant les nombreuse notes codées elle fronça tout d'un coup les sourcilles. Ce cryptage était très simple quand comme elle on avait fait des études de cryptographe avant de se lancé dans la médecine.

-Dis-moi Harry pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à la protection mentale naturelle d'Alice?

Un peu pris de cours par cette question Harry ne put répondre que par une autre question.

-Vo...vou..vous comprenez ce que mes notes veulent dire?

-Je connais le système. Tu as tiré ta clef d'encodage du roman "un prêter pour un rendu" excellent roman d'ailleurs Silvana Deloren était un génie de l'écriture. Manque de chance je le connais par cœur. Mais bref passons répond donc plutôt à ma question.

Harry était subjugué en moins de 10 minutes Miriam avait craqué son systèmes d'encodage. Et de tête en plus. Ce code avait rendus fous même ses meilleurs amis à Harvard.

C'est légèrement démoralisé qu'il répondit à sa question.

-Je m'intéresse de leurs protections mentales à tous les deux. Je pense qu'il serait possible qu'il rentre dans un programme d'études médicales qui voit le jour aux États-Unis. Mais temps et aussi longtemps que je ne serais pas sur de moi je préfère me taire.

Bien que confuse et légèrement déçu que Harry ne lui fasse pas plus confiance que ça Miriam était aussi très impressionner par le professionnalisme de ce gamin qui du haut de ses presque 18 ans pensait déjà à mener une étude médicale sur deux sujets très atteints. Elle avait hâte de voir ça.

Lui rendant son dossier elle lui dit :

-Bien c'est à toi de décider ce genre de chose mais pense bien que le comité de Ste Mangouste doit donner son accord pour toutes études réalisées. Quel était ton autre question?

-Je sais tout ça ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais savoir qui donnait son accord pour les objets introduit dans les chambres des patients. Je parle des objets venant de l'extérieur de Ste mangouste.

-Seul le chef de service ou au pire un Guérisseur-en-Chef d'un autre service peu donner ce genre d'accord. C'est obligatoire! Il y a eu de gros problème quand seul les infirmières donnaient leurs accords alors Ste Mangouste a mis en place ce protocole. Pourquoi cette question?

-Donc si un patient reçoit un objet de l'extérieur seul toi peux donner l'accord pour que l'objet soit accepté dans la chambre. Harry c'était lever de sa chaise et faisait les cents pas. Mais dans ce service qui peut donner son accord à part toi ?

-Personne pour l'instant je dois former un médecin au protocole mais pourquoi ces questions? Myriam était assez étonné ce n'était pas le genre de Harry de poser ce genre de question technique.

Harry se stoppa dans ses allers-retours une expression plus que sérieux sur le visage.

-Peut tu m'expliquer dans ce cas pourquoi Sandra Mc-Dowel avait un pot en terre destiné à un patient dans les mains quand je l'ai croisé cet après-midi ? Si tu n'as pas enregistré cette rentrée qui l'a fait?

Le visage de Myriam s'était figé en une rage à peine contrôlée.

-QUOI? L'éclat de voix de la responsable du département pris Harry au dépourvu il sursauta et se teint le cœur.

-La vache t'essais de me tuer ou quoi?

-C'est pas le moment Harry, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ce que tu dis est grave. Si cet objet représente une menace et qu'il a été introduit à St-Mangouste avec un pseudo accord on risque de grave poursuite. On doit absolument savoir ou le pot a été emmené!

Elle se leva de son bureau et elle partit dans le couloir Harry sur les talons. Traversant les couloirs à toute vitesse ils arrivèrent devant l'accueil du service. Sans faire attention à la sorcière d'accueil Myriam la contourna et s'empara du registre du service. L'ouvrant à la dernière page elle consulta toute les entrées de la journée.

-Par chance il n'y a eu que deux entrée aujourd'hui et la première je l'ai signé de mes mains. Mais la deuxième n'est pas de moi, cette signature n'est pas le mienne c'est sûr. Donc Sandra à signée à ma place.

Se tournant vers la jeune sorcière d'accueil elle lui demanda un air dangereux sur le visage.

-ou se trouve Sandra à l'heure actuelle?

En voyant l'air de sa patronne la jeune femme répondit en vitesse.

-Elle doit être en salle de pause. Elle a dit tout à l'heure qu'elle se sentait fatiguer.

Se retournant Miriam empoigna Harry et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Elle fut arrêtée en cours de route par un homme qui faisait le ménage.

-Désolé Mme Strout mais les ascenseurs sont indisponible pour les prochaines heures ils sont en révision. Quelqu'un a trouvé amusant de lancer un charme de pluie permanent dans tous les ascenseurs de l'hôpital.

Fronçant les sourcilles Miriam se dirigea vers les escaliers en jurant contre ces satanés crétins de merde. Comme si c'était le moment de perdre du temps. Harry qui courait derrière fut surpris du nombre incalculable de jurons que connaissait sa patronne, de quoi faire rougir un troll.

* * *

Sandra était contente de sa journée. Elle se reposait tranquillement en salle des infirmières en repensant à toutes les choses qu'elle avait faite aujourd'hui. Son visage alors détendu pris soudain un aire renfrogné. Il allait falloir qu'elle aille présenter ses excuses au Dr Evans. Même si ce jeune médicomage ne lui inspirait pas confiance on ne parle pas comme ça à un supérieur. Alors qu'elle allait reprendre une gorgée de son thé à la cannelle la porte de la salle fut violemment expulsé de ses gonds. Une Miriam Strout tout en furies, le chignon défait et les yeux vif se précipita dans la salle effrayant tous les occupants. Tournant la tête dans tous les sens elle sembla se bloquer et fonça sur la pauvre Sandra qui se demandait ce qui se passait. Harry arrivé après Miriam répara la porte d'un _Reparo _et demanda aux autres occupants de la salle de bien vouloir sortir.

-Ah Sandra te voilà enfin. La voix de Miriam était plus froide que jamais. J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne explication sur ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui.

Sandra était surprise elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir quoi que ce soit de mal durant le début de sa garde. Avisant Harry qui se tenait toujours au fond de la salle elle vit rouge.

-Vous allez quand même ne pas me faire une scène parce que j'ai un peu rabroué votre protégé. S'il n'est même pas capable de se débrouillé tous seul il n'a qu'à retourner à l'école.

Miriam fut surprise et se tournant vers Harry elle le questionna du regard. Comprenant ou elle voulait en venir le jeune médicomage la rassura

-C'est un autre sujet dont nous devrons parler

-Bien. Se retournant vers l'infirmière en chef elle repartit sur sa lancé. Puisque nous avons prouvé que votre altercation avec Harry n'était pas le sujet vous ne vous souvenez pas d'une autre connerie que vous avez faite aujourd'hui.

L'air perdu de son homologue lui prouva que non.

-Non? Vraiment? Vous ne voyez pas? Je vais vous éclairez dans ce cas, vous n'avez en aucun cas le droit de signer les papiers d'entrées à ma place.

L'infirmière fut excessivement surprise par les paroles de sa supérieure.

-Les papiers d'entrées? Vous voulez dire? Mais? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire. Vous, moi, le premier venu, personne ne vérifie jamais ce genre de paperasse de toute façon.

-C'est ce que vous croyez sombre idiote toute cette paperasse comme vous dîtes est inspecté par des grattes papiers du bureau interne. Si un seul papier est mal fait ou même pas signé l'hôpital risquerait gros en cas d'attaque en justice. Maintenant que l'on a prouvé que vous ne saviez pas faire marcher votre cerveau vous allez me dire ce que vous avez fait de ce pot en terre cuite que Harry vous a vus portez.

-J... l'ai emmené dans la chambre du patient. Sandra était tétanisée par la peur que lui inspirait sa chef. La chef en question poussa un juron à faire pâlir un charretier.

-Je me doute bien que vous n'en avez pas fait une descente de lit idiote. Ce que je veux savoir c'est dans la chambre de quel patient puisque vous avez apparemment oublié de faire mon travail jusqu'au bout, le venin dans la voix de la chef du service fit dangereusement pâlir Sandra.

-B...Broderick M...Moroz

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'engueulade de l'infirmière Harry se manifesta.

-C'est un patient de l'aile ouest il a été admis la semaine dernière. Aucune amélioration à ce que je sache. Mais Miriam, la voix de Harry se fit sourde, c'est un Langue de plomb.

Elle se détourna de Sandra qui s'effondra ses jambes ne la soutenant plus et regarda Harry le visage blanc comme neige. En effet les agents ministériels et encore plus les langues de plomb étaient en grand danger dans la période actuelle. Si un langue de plomb venait à mourir alors qu'il était à St-Mangouste c'est l'hôpital tout entier qui risquait d'être discréditer. Ni une ni deux les deux sorcier coururent hors de la salle et foncèrent dans les couloirs vers la chambre du langue de plomb. En les voyants foncés tel deux fusée dans les couloirs les guérisseurs présents s'écartèrent vivement de peur de se prendre les deux furies en pleine tête. Le guérisseur Deulieu médicomage en second du service de Miriam fut excessivement surpris en la voyant passer devant lui sans même le calculer. Préfèrent pendre les devant il se mit à les suivre sans pour autant courir pensant à tort que si la situation avait été grave Miriam aurait fait appel à lui.

Lorsque Miriam et Harry arrivèrent devant la porte de Broderick Moroz ils sortirent tous les deux leurs baguette et se préparèrent à affronter Merlin savait quoi. Miriam poussa lentement la porte Harry la suivant de près. La conquête chambre qui était réserver au professionnels du ministère était plongée dans la pénombre de ce début de soirée. Suite à un _"lumos"_ lancé par Miriam ils découvrirent la chambre remplie du sol au plafond d'une mini jungle de tentacule verte. Cette "jungle" sortait d'un pot placé sur la table de chevet du patient. Miriam chercha dans ses souvenirs d'école pour savoir quoi faire quand elle entendit un _"lamina lamia_"prononcé par son comparse. Se tournant vers lui elle le vit tenant sa baguette d'où sortait une lame fantomatique semble être constitué de flamme ardente. Le jeune homme se débarrassa de sa blouse de travail se retrouvant en tee-shirt estampillé "_Metalicca_". Avant que Miriam ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit le jeune médicomage fonça dans la chambre tranchant les lianes qui se trouvaient devant lui. Cela sembla énerver la plante qui se mit à diriger toute ses tentacules vers le sorcier. Pourtant témoignant d'une souplesse et d'une force incroyable Harry échappa à ses attaques végétales et trancha une bonne partie de ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Arriver près du lit du patient il le vit recouvert par de nombreuses lianes plus épaisse que celle qu'il avait combattu jusqu'à présent. "Si j'utilise l'épée de flamme sur lui je risque de le blesser" les pensées de Harry tournait à plein régime alors qu'il esquivait une autre salve de plantes, "mais si j'arrive à tuer la plantes principales sa pourrait marcher. Le hic de ce plan était que le pot en terre cuite semblait être protégé par de grosses et très épaisse lianes, les découpés même avec une épée magique comme celle que possédait Harry lui demanderait trop de temps et il ne savait pas si le malade était conscient ou pas. Jouant le tout pour le tout Harry désactiva le sort de lame puis empoignant fermement sa baguette il cria un "_fuerit"_ un sortilège qui avait la particularité de tuer une plante pour peu que l'on soit assez proches d'elle. Malheureusement la plante qu'Harry avait reconnue comme étant un Filet-Du-Diable semblait avoir été enchanté puisque si elle se mit bien à faner libérant le pauvre Broderick elle repoussa presque immédiatement en de nouvelle liane qui grandirent très rapidement. Voyant que le répit serait de courte durée Harry envoya un sortilège de lévitation sur le patient avec lequel il sortit rapidement de la chambre posant le patient au sol du couloir il se retourna vers la porte qu'il ferma d'un _"locomotor porta" _et la scella d'un _"collaporta" _occasionnant un énorme bruit de qui durant les quelques minutes de l'exploit du jeune médicomage était resté ébahit par la puissance du jeune homme se reprit et s'élança vers le patient, pris ses constantes et vérifia son état. Par chance il semblerait que la plante magique n'avait pas eu le temps de faire beaucoup de mal. Quelque contusion autour du cou et des poignets et peut être une côte ou deux de fêler mais dans l'ensemble l'homme se portait plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui avait été à la merci d'une des plantes les plus dangereuse du monde. Après avoir vérifié les constantes de Mr Moroz elle se tourna vers Harry qui reprenait sa respiration assis contre le mur du couloir.

-C'était insensé, idiot, dangereux et sans doute une bonne vingtaine d'autre adjectif de la sorte. Le visage de Miriam était tendu en une douce colère comme quand on gronde gentiment un enfant pour une bêtise. Puis elle se mit à sourire. Mais c'était aussi la chose la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais vu.

Harry se mit à rire à ces mots.

-Ha ha ha ne t'en fait pas Miriam je ne ferai pas ça tous les jours. Comment il va? Demanda-t-il en désignant le patient à terre.

-Bien, il devrait s'en remettre sans trop de mal.

Ils entendirent tous les deux des pas approché. Le médicomage Jonathan Delieu arriva sur ce tableau. Miriam debout devant le jeune médicomage Evans et un patient étendu sur le sol du couloir. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt à ce spectacle et reprenant ses esprit allait demander à sa patronne ce qui se passait mais il fut interrompu par une voix forte venant de derrière lui.

-Soirée mouvementé jeune gens? Le ton était joyeux mais ferme. Juste derrière eux se tenait Mr Samuel Rugtecomb directeur de St-Mangouste. Habillé d'une robe de sorcier verte toute simple. Il avait un sourire au visage même si ses yeux était froncer et dirigés vers Miriam et Harry

-Mr le directeur? Je vous croyais encore à la conférence à Atlanta. C'était Jonathan qui avait déclaré ces mots.

Le sourire du Dr Rugtecomb sembla se crisper légèrement

-Je ne savais pas que je devais me justifié de mes déplacement auprès de vous mon cher Delieu. Aurais-je loupé le mémo qui vous faisait devenir mon patron?

Le médicomage ne s'attendait pas à une remontrance de la part de son directeur.

-N.. je ne voulais pas, enfin je veux dire ce n'était pas mon attention de...

-Je pense que vous en avez assez dit ce soir jeune homme, pourriez-vous me laisser avec le Dr Strout et le Dr Evans je vous prie? Allez donc en salle de repos je crois connaître une infirmière qui aurait bien besoin d'un petit remontant. Le ton du Guérisseur en chef de St-Mangouste avait été sans appel et d'une froideur extrême.

Rouge comme une tomate de s'être fait taper sur les doigts de la sorte a son âge le Dr Delieu se dirigea vers la salle de pause des infirmières la tête basse et le pas raide.

Une fois son employé partit le Dr Rugtecomb se tourna vers son chef de service de pathologie des sortilèges et son dernier médecin embauché en date.

-Maintenant que les oreilles indiscrètes son partit auriez l'obligeance de placer ce patient dans une autres chambre et de me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau je vous prie? Le ton du Dr Rugtecomb était redevenu doux et amusé comme si il s'amusait de la situation.

Miriam fit léviter le corps du patient jusqu'à une chambre voisine et demanda à une infirmière de faire appel à un médicomage pour les petits soins que méritait ce patient. Harry et elle suivirent le directeur de St-Mangouste jusqu'à son bureau. Toujours richement décoré et assez grand pour y tenir la moitié des médecins de Ste Mangouste il n'en reste pas moins que se trouver dans ce bureau était aussi très intimident. Surtout si vous vous trouvez en face de Samuel Rugtecomb. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix ce brillant médicomage qui était à la tête de Ste Mangouste depuis plus de 40 ans menait chacun de ses médecins d'une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Ferme mais juste. Il avait toujours un sourire au visage sauf quand on parlait de sa pire ennemie: la paperasse qui s'empilait toujours sur son bureau. Pourtant là pas le moindre papier juste un gros livre bleu ouvert en deux placé bien en évidence sur le bureau. S'asseyant derrière son bureau Samuel fit jaillir sa baguette de sa manche et invoqua deux fauteuils à l'air confortable il fit signe aux deux autres de s'asseoir ce qu'ils firent légèrement tendu.

-Bon, la prise de parole du vieillard pris par surprise les deux autres occupant de la salle, devant leur tête il explosa de rire, ola tout doux les jeunes je ne vais pas vous mangez il y a juste quelque petit point à revoir. Miriam comment s'est passée l'intervention du ministre?

-Aussi mal que l'on pouvait le croire Mr le Directeur ils vont couper une bonne de nos subventions. "Les malades coûtent trop cher et ne rapporte pas assez" ce sont les mots exacte de cette espèce de vipères de Ombrage. Miriam était d'aussi mauvaise humeur que quand Harry l'avait vue a son bureau plus top dans la soirée.

-Bien, bien je pense que je vais devoir m'en occuper, Miriam allait répliquer mais il leva la main l'empêchant de prendre la parole, non Miriam! Je sais que tu es responsable des finances par le conseil de l'hôpital mais le ministère a besoin de comprendre que l'on ne peut pas jouer comme ça avec la santé des gens ma patience à des limites et ils vont en faire les frais. Mais bref là n'est pas la question, que s'est-il passé exactement ce soir? J'ai ressenti une déchirure dans les protections de l'hôpital depuis Atlanta ce qui m'a d'ailleurs empêcher de voire la fin de l'intervention du Dr Wilson, un éminent oncologue moldu. Comment, par Merlin et ses chaussettes un filet du diable, selon ce que j'ai vus, a pu être introduit dans mon hôpital avec en prime ton autorisation Miriam? Il pointa de sa baguette la signature de Miriam sur le registre des entrées. Si la famille de Mr Moroz décide porter plaite contre toi je ne pourrais pas t'aider c'est ta responsabilité qui vas êtres mit en jeux. Alors que Miriam allait prendre la parole et certainement chercher à se justifié, Harry qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas pris la parole décida d'intervenir.

-A ceci Mr le directeur je peux apporter un éclaircissement, le Dr Strout n'était pas présent quand le pot en terre cuite contenant la plante a été introduit dans nos locaux. C'est Sandra Mc Dowel qui a signé à sa place comme elle semblait le faire depuis un bon moment d'ailleurs.

La prise parole du Dr Evans avait grandement surpris Samuel ce n'était pas son genre de prendre la parole sans y être inviter et même là il ne disait que le stricte nécessaire.

-Vous pouvez développer je suppose?

Harry entama donc un monologue assez long ou il expliqua ce qui c'était passer dans l'après-midi, sa discutions avec Miriam, leur escapade dans l'hôpital et enfin la lutte contre le filet du diable.

-Une lutte très impressionnante d'après ce que j'ai vu. Le sourire de Samuel remonta jusqu'à ses oreilles alors qu'il voyait ses deux médecins relevés la tête à toute vitesse faisant craquer dangereusement leurs cous, la même question présente dans leur esprit. Je n'étais pas dans le couloir je ne suis arrivé qu'après mais disons pour faire simple que je vois certaine chose que d'autre ne vois pas.

-Vous avez le don de visions?

-Qui moi? L'éclat de rire tonitruant qui suivit cette question fut assez déconcertant pour les deux jeunes médicomages, il n'est pas question de vision mais en tant que Guérisseur-en-Chef de St-Mangouste une grande partie des protections de l'établissent repose sur mon noyaux magique. Quand le filet du diable a commencé à se développer j'ai ressenti un tiraillement dans mon cœur j'ai immédiatement transplaner dans nos locaux et j'ai foncé jusqu'au couloir ou je ressentais une grande dépense magique. Et comme je le disais votre combat était très intéressent Harry, puis-je savoir où vous avez appris à vous battre comme ça?

Miriam se pencha en avant regardant Harry intensément. Ce combat lui avait prouvé que son jeune apprenti maîtrisait très bien la magie de guerre. Magie qui était avec la médicomagie, la transformation ou métamorphose et les enchantements l'une des 4 grandes familles de magie dite "extracorporel par support" donc utilisant une baguette. Si quasiment tous les sorciers maîtrisait un peu de chaque magie plus les autres forme de magie non corporel, ne demandant pas une utilisation intensive de la magie : potion, runes, arithmancie, divination etc... peu pouvait être maître dans plusieurs d'entre elles. Mais avec ce qu'elle avait vue et ce qu'elle savait, elle pouvait sans l'ombre d'un doute affirmer que le Dr Evans maîtrisait à un niveau maître au moins la magie de guerre et la médicomagie. Et il n'avait que 18 ans! Certain sorcier n'atteignait pas ce niveau en une vie entière.

Harry lui était assez étonner de cette question.

-Que voulez-vous dire j'ai suivi des cours de magie intensive après la mort de mes parents et mes professeurs était très pointilleux. Maintenant je vous prie de m'excuser mais mon départ pour Poudlard approche et j'ai encore des choses à finir. Bonne soirée.

Et Harry s'en alla sans rien dire de plus. Samuel se calla dans le fond de son fauteuil regardant Miriam qui était aussi étonner que lui par la réaction de Harry

-Il semblerait qu'il nous cache des choses sur son passé. Si cela devait poser problème à l'avenir venez m'en parler. Sachez Miriam que le cas de Mlle Mc-Dowel sera emmener devant le conseil assez rapidement ce qu'elle a fait est très grave et doit être sanctionner.

-Je ne doute pas que le jugement sera honnête mais je sais aussi qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal. J'ai été blessante avec elle mais mon but n'a jamais été de détruire sa carrière. Pour ce qui est de Harry son passé le rattrapera peut être mais il est le meilleur médicomages que j'ai vue depuis que je suis ici et son stage à Poudlard pourrait lui ouvrir tellement de voies. Je garderais un œil si ce n'est les deux sur ce qu'il fait. Alors que Miriam se levait et poussait la porte du bureau elle se retourna brutalement fixant son patron dans les yeux.

-Il est en train de créer un protocole de soin pour les époux Longdubat ses notes sont sans appel, je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare mais je l'aiderais autant que possible. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et retourna à son bureau pour finir ses papiers avant de pouvoir enfin rentrée chez elle pour mettre fin à cette saloperie de journée.

Rester seul dans son bureau Samuel ouvrit son secrétaire privée et se servit un verre de whisky de plus de deux cents ans. Sirotant son verre il se tourna vers la gigantesque baie vitrée qui prenait la totalité d'un mur de son bureau. Il regarda la vie de Londres la nuit et se mit à sourire. "Oui un grand médicomage tu avais raison Andrew".

Rentrer chez lui Harry se déshabilla et prit une longue très longue douche. L'adrénaline qui avait inondé son corps toute la soirée redescendait peu à peu et il ressentait maintenant le retour de sa grande dépense de magie quand il avait combattu la plante magique. Le tesseract pendant à cou se mit à luire d'une couleur jaune "Putain il choisit bien ses moment lui" il éteint l'eau et se rhabilla en vitesse, il enleva le tesseract de son coup et le posa sur son bureau. Il se mit à réciter une litanie de mot en latin et une boule de lumière en jaillit flottant à 20cm de l'objet.

-Tu me veux quoi la journée a été longue. Harry avait la voie aigre et coléreuse. La boule qui flottait toujours se mit à émettre des paroles.

-Ta dépense de magie a été très grande aujourd'hui le tesseract a enregistré un surplus de 60% par rapport à tes dépenses habituelles que s'est-il passé? La voix qui provenait de la boule étaait diforme comme passé au travers d'un filtre. Mais elle était surtout sans émotion vide et glaciale.

-Donc j'avais raison vous vous mêlez vraiment de tout. Vous allez même jusqu'à enregistrer mes dépenses de magie. Harry inspira puis soupira longuement. Putain géré le stress avec vous c'est costaux. Disons pour faire simple que j'ai fait du jardinage et restons-en là je suis crever je vais me coucher.

-Pas cette nuit j'en ai peur. Ambroise doit être intronisé et tu es le seul en Angleterre actuellement. Le rituel doit s'effectuer à minuit à l'endroit que tu sais. Si tu as besoin d'aide tu peux demander à Collarf de te donner un coup de main mais il n'est pas gratuit.

-C'est bon, c'est bon je vais la faire ton intronisation à la noix mais je te préviens tu me lâches la grappe après j'ai assez à faire sans en plus jouer la nounou. Sans attendre de réponse Harry lança un _finite_ sur la boule la faisant disparaître.

Harry savait qu'il n'allait pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Une intronisation prenait du temps à préparer. Soupirant une autre fois il prit son manteau et lui lança un charme de _désilusion_. Sortant de son appartement il transplana à treize kilomètre de Salisbury au site de Stonehenge.

La quantité de magie tellurique, la magie de la terre, qui passait par ici en faisait le site parfait pour des rituel. Le problème c'est que le ministère de la magie Anglais dans sa grande stupi...heu...sagesse avait interdit les rituels sur son sol. Heureusement Harry avait une carte maîtresse. Son tesseract était un objet de grand pouvoir qui avait de nombreuse fonction. Il n'était même pas sur de toute les connaître. Mais il savait par contre que l'objet pouvait générer un bouclier de magie qui le protégerait des capteurs du ministère. Stonehenge était un ensemble de 460 monolithe de granith en plus ou moins bonne état créer par des druide sorcier entre -2800 et -1100 de l'ère moderne. Les moldus pensent que cet ensemble de pierre était une sorte de calculateur spatiale. Harry et tous les sorciers un tant soit peu cultiver savait que ce lieu était autrefois utilisé pour sacrifier des animaux en l'honneur de la magie. Mais l'endroit avait aussi été utilisé comme lieu de rituel et c'est ce que voulait faire Harry. Il se dirigea vers l'autel "central" déposa le tesseract et activa la protection magique ensuite il disposa 58 bougie en des points précis formant une sorte de ligne droite traversant le monument d'est en ouest. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort faisant apparaître une fumée verte qui serpenta entre les bougies pour finir en une tête de serpent dévorant la dernière bougie. Il sortit du périmètre des sortilèges et lança un _Tempus _qui lui indiqua qu'Ambroise devrait arriver dans à peu près 2 minutes. Une fois les deux minutes passées une personne transplana à quelques mètres devant lui. Elle était habillée d'une cape pareille à la sienne qui empêchait de voir qui la portait. Se tournant vers lui ils se jaugèrent du regard avant que l'ombre ne prenne la parole.

-Avez-vous vu le serpent?

-Oui il navigue dans les étoiles.

Ce mot de passe aussi court qu'inutile avait au moins le moyen de faire comprendre que l'on venait pour la même chose.

-Vous êtes Ambroise je suppose?

-Oui effectivement et vous vous êtes?

-Aucune importance le rituel n'est pas long mais prenant autant commencé maintenant. Pas de nom, ni de prénom et ne vous découvrez pas. L'anonymat est l'un de nos cheval de bataille nous nous présenterons plus tard. Maintenant suivez-moi nous avons perdu assez de temps.

Harry et l'ombre commencèrent le rituel d'intronisation. Il dura deux heures et constitua en une longue, très longue litanie de parole en grec et en latin qui intronisait la personne au sein de quelque chose de plus grand. A la fin de la litanie toutes les bougies s'éteignirent sauf celle placé dans la bouche du serpent. Le serpent en question sembla prendre vie et ce déplaça jusqu'à la tête de l'inconnue il le fixa longuement avant de s'élever dans le ciel emportant la lumières avec lui. Plongée dans le noir les deux protagonistes se relevèrent lentement jaugeant l'autre du regard. Durant les deux dernières heures il avait été en quasi symbiose tant le rituel prenait sur leur magie et leur énergie mais maintenant le rituel finit il redevenait des inconnus l'un pour l'autre. Ensemble dans quelque chose de grand mais tout de même inconnu. Harry fit disparaître les bougies d'un coup de baguette et reprit le tesseract qu'il accrocha à son coup. Il vit du coin de l'œil l'autre l'attendre. Après avoir tout finit de ranger Harry se tourna vers l'inconnu.

-Tout est fini pour ce soir y-a-t-il autres choses que tu voudrais savoir?

-Votre nom!

-Quoi? Voilà quelque chose a laquelle Harry ne s'attendait pas. Mon nom? Vous pouvez m'appeler Éclair mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voulez le savoir on ne se reverra peut être jamais.

-Non vous ne m'avez pas compris je veux votre nom personnel. La demande au combien farfelue pris Harry au dépourvus, c'était qui encore cette espèce de gugus qu'Ils avaient été cherché. Puis la surprise fit place au doute. Empoignant calmement sa baguette dans sa poche Harry la leva lentement face à son interlocuteur.

-Et pourquoi vous le voulez mon nom? Vous travaillez pour qui? A chacune de ses questions l'inconnue reculait lentement comme terrifié par la colère d'Harry. Puis semblant se reprendre il leva les mains devant lui puis il les porta à sa capuche et l'abaissa.

Harry resta sur ses garde mais put enfin voire avec qui il avait passé une partit de la nuit. Il s'agissait d'un homme 1m80 les yeux et les cheveux noir comme la nuit. Un nez long et fin une petite bouche un grand menton. Il connaissait cet homme il l'avait vue en photo dans des revus de Potion il s'agissait de (suspense) Severus Rogue plus jeune maître de Potion a seulement 21 ans. Rangeant sa baguette Harry se découvrit aussi de sa capuche.

-Je suis Harry nommé Éclair.

-Je suis Severus nommé Ambroise.

Harry lui tendit la main que Severus serra.

-Bienvenue frère.

Lâchant sa main Harry transplana laissant seul Severus.

Revenue chez lui Harry s'effondra dans son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

**Dans un château en Écosse**

Un être portant une longue robe de sorcier noir s'avança vers la salle de réunion ou de nombreuses personnes l'attendaient. Il ouvrit les portes et se félicita de la peur apparente que la plupart des sorciers présents ressentait à son encontre. S'asseyant à la place de maître le Seigneur des Ténèbres Lord Voldemort pris la parole. D'une voix doucereuse et sifflante.

-Mes chers amis je suis asssssez troublé de voir que la peur que nous devrions inccccité dans la population sssorcière et moldu n'est que peu préssssente. Qui peut m'expliquer la rehaussssse de morale dans la populattttttiiion. Commençons par toi mon cher Walden comment se porte Broderick Moroz.

Déglutissant Walden se leva et se mit à faire son rapport en tremblant légèrement.

-Il semblerait qu'il est survécut au plan que je...

-_Avada Kedavra._ Le sort jaillit de la baguette du sorcier noir et tua le pauvre Mangemort sur le coup. JE COMMENCE A EN AVOIR ASSEZ DE VOUS ENTENDRE VOUS JUSTIFIER DE LA SORTE DE VOS ÉCHEC. LUCIUS?

Un homme blond se leva lentement

-Oui maître? Lucius gardait son calme il se détendrait plus tard avec un bon whisky.

-Organise un raid avec le nombre de Mangemort qu'il faut je veux Ste Mangouste à feux et à sang et veille a bien tuer cette petite merde de langue-de-plomb qui a failli trouver ce château. Exécution Lucius et sache que l'échec ne sera pas pardonnable cette fois.

-Bien maître. Le whisky se serra pour plus tard.

* * *

Je sais que de nombreuse question reste en suspens mais c'est un peu (carrément) fait exprès ^^ et puis j'ai mis pas mal d'indice dans celui-là. Allez a plus les gens dans moins longtemps j'espère

P.S.: dans un cadre totalement différent je tiens et je pense que mon correcteur me suivra à adresser tout mon soutien et mes prières sincères au famille/amis/connaissance des victimes des attentats du 14 juillet 2016 à Nice. Puisse-t-il reposé en paix. Les actes de ces fous ne doivent en aucun cas empêcher les gens de vivre. Mais voilà que je m'étale et dire que je ne devais en écrire que une ou deux ligne. Bref a plus les gens.

Comme l'a dit notre cher auteur, je tiens à donner mon soutien à toutes personnes qui ont perdus un ou des proches dans ces attentats et pas que dans ceux du 14 juillet mais aussi bien avant. Paix aux âmes!

Pour une note beaucoup moins triste j'ai pris du plaisir à corriger ce chapitre et si j'ai laissé une faute n'hésitez pas à le dire en review afin que nic puisse me le transmettre :p. Peace!


	8. Chapter 7

Hello les gens.

BONNE ANNÉE 2017 A TOUTE ET TOUS

QUE LA NOUVELLE ANNÉE SOIT REMPLIE DE JOIE ET DE FÉLICITE

Bon je sais que je le dit a chaque fois et que je le redirai sûrement mais je suis désolé du retard. Je n'ai pas d'excuse toute prête, excepté le manque de temps. Mais je dois aussi ramener le fait que le manque de review au dernier chapitre a quelque peu entacher ma motivation. Mais moi aussi je veux savoir comment finira cette histoire alors... Je remercie bien évidemment mon bêta adoré( Lord Harold James Gryffondor) pour son travail acharné à corriger les (très) nombreuses fautes que je laisse.

P.S:je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais appeler Poppy Pompom dans un autre chapitre. Je respecterais normalement les nom français sauf pour elle. Son nom en anglais me plaît beaucoup plus. Et comme c'est moi qui écris, je fais ce que je veux, na !

en plus mon bêta et moi avions un mal fous a échanger le dernier chap pour la correction enfin voila.

**Mot du correcteur: **Salut les amis.. Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard j'ai une part de culpabilité :/ Le fichier ne voulait pas se télécharger donc je n'ai pas pu vite corriger ce chapitre sorry.. En plus comme je revenais d'Australie je devais reprendre mes marques (administrations…). Sinon le chapitre est normalement corrigé j'y ai vérifié le plus sérieusement possible. Merci à tous pour les reviews ça permet à l'auteur d'être plus rapide dans ses publications sisi ;D Bon je vous laisse biz :)

**Disclamers **: Harry Potter appartient à la charmante J.K Rowling et je ne touche aucun argent sur ce récit.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Albus Perceval Wilfric Brian Dumbledore.

Directeur de Poudlard, docteur en sorcellerie, président sorcier du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers "CIMS", ordre de Merlin première classe et grand amateur de bowling et de musique de chambre, était en plein combat. Plume d'oie à la main il combattait son plus grand ennemi...la paperasse. Si on lui avait dit quand il était devenu directeur de Poudlard qu'il aurait tant de paperasse à faire il aurait peut être hésiter davantage. Avec le retour de Voldemort la rentrée avait été repoussé jusqu'au 1er octobre, ce mois avait été utilisé pour renforcer les barrières de protection de Poudlard. Un ricanement le sortit de ses pensées se tournant à sa gauche il avisa Phineas Black qui se moquait de lui.

-Un souci mon cher Phineas ?

-Non, non juste de vieux souvenir qui reviennent. Vous n'êtes pas le premier et certainement pas le dernier directeur de Poudlard à vous arracher les cheveux à cause de la paperasse. Fort heureusement de mon temps j'avais mis tous ça sous la supervision de mon directeur adjoint et c'est lui qui gérait ces mondanités...

Un éclat de rire tonitruant coupa Phineas dans son monologue, c'était Everard. Un portrait de directeur qui se tenait plus proche de la fenêtre. Il se tenait les côtes tellement il rigolait. Il reprit légèrement contenance et s'adressa à Phineas le ton encore rieur

-Je crois aussi me souvenir qu'il a fini par démissionner et qu'il vous a attaqué en justice. Rappelez nous donc combien cela vous avait coûté mon bon Phineas.

Phineas rougit de façon très comique et se mit à bafouiller des mots sans grand sens avant de sortir de son portrait en disant qu'on l'appelait ailleurs.

Tous les autres portrait se mirent a rigoler. Albus sourit dans sa barbe, rares étaient les fois ou les portraits des précédent directeurs se parlait de la sorte mais c'était toujours très amusant à voir.

-Ne vous en faites pas Albus tous autant que nous sommes, nous avons eu les mêmes problème que vous. La rumeur veut même que Rowena ait failli faire une dépression devant la montagne de paperasse à la fondation de Poudlard. Cela fait partie de notre travail de directeur.

Ces paroles absolument pas rassurante venait du portrait placé juste derrières lui. Dilys Derwent directrice de Poudlard de 1741 à 1768. Le portrait la représente comme une femme âgée au bouclé argenté drapé d'une robe verte et assise dans un fauteuil en cuire. Levant ses main à son front le directeur de Poudlard se massa les tempes. "Décidément il est grand temps que je prenne ma retraite." Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans son esprit depuis déjà de nombreux mois. Bien que toujours vif de l'esprit et avec une magie des plus active le vénérable sorcier sentait le poids des années peser gravement sur son corps, une chose que ses articulation se faisait un plaisir de lui rappeler chaque jours. Portant sa main à sa poche il en sortit une élégante montre en or massif qui avait appartenu au précédent Manitou Suprême de la Confédération qui lui en avait fait cadeau quand il avait pris sa place. Cette montre représentait douze aiguille tournant dans le sens anti-horaire et neuf planètes tournant dans le sens horaire sur les bords de la montre. Le professeur Dumbledore soupira et se leva de son fauteuil.

-je dois me rendre à l'infirmerie veux-tu m'accompagner mon bon Fumseck. Se tenant à l'opposé du bureau directorial se tenait un grand perchoirs en or sur lequel un magnifique phénix de couleur rouge et or se lavait tranquillement les plumes. En entendant la voix de son maître il s'envola et se plaça sur l'épaule du grand sorcier. Caressant l'encolure de son amis de toujours Albus quitta son bureau et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie qui contenait maintenant deux professionnel. Harry Evans était une bouffé de jeunesse. Curieux de tout ce qui l'entourait il n'en restait pas moins un professionnels de premier ordre. Le vénérable sorcier avait annoncé sa venue lors du repas de répartition.

_Flash-back on_

Premier octobre Grande salle de Poudlard

La grande salle de Poudlard était pleine à craquer et tous les nouveaux élèves étaient répartis. Les assiettes se vidait et tout le monde semblait êtres heureux d'êtres là. Voilà le genre de tableau que Albus affectionnait tout particulièrement. En voyant les dernier dessert disparaître il se leva et se plaça devant la table de professeurs face au lutrin.

-Cher élèves bienvenue, bienvenue à Poudlard. A nos premiers années je souhaite que leur intégration à notre grande famille se passe pour le mieux. Vous partez pour sept année de joie, de doute et de découverte. A nos cinquième et septième je souhaite courage pour cette année charnières de leur avenir dans notre monde. Dans un registre différent je rappel à chaque élève que la forêt interdite porte ce nom pour de très bonne raison. Cette forêt est le résidence de nombreuse espèce différente et elle n'apprécie pas que vous vous trouviez dans leur demeure. Notre concierge Mr Rusard me fait vous rappeler pour la 659ème fois que l'usage de la magie est interdite dans les couloirs et que la liste des objets interdit au sein de notre établissement est placardé sur la porte de son bureau et sur les tableaux dans vos salles communes. Cette année verra aussi deux différences dans l'équipe professoral. Souhaitons tout d'abord la bienvenue au professeur Ombrage qui occupera le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal(DCFM). A ce moment du discours le professeur Dumbledore fut très grossièrement interrompue par le hum-hum de Dolorès Ombrages. Ne se laissant pas faire il se retourna vers elle et lui demanda poliment mais fermement d'attendre qu'il ait fini avant de parler.

-Bien comme je le disais avant cette interruption cette année en plus du professeurs Ombrage nous aurons la chance d'accueillir un nouveau médicomage. Cette annonce plongea la grande salle dans le silence. Puis les élèves commencèrent à murmurer entre eux voyant le problème Albus continua. Ce nouveau médicomage est employé à Ste Mangouste il sera présent une a deux semaine par mois et passera auprès de notre cher Poppy Pomfresh une maîtrise en Pédiatromagie. Cette branche de la médicomagie est spécialisé en médecine infantile. Il devrait nous rejoindre d'ici quelque semaine. Dans un cadre moins heureux je me dois aussi de vous annoncer que le mage noir Voldemort est de retour. Albus se stoppa et laissa son assistance frissonner. Les temps à venir seront dur et sombre. Mais le corps professoral, le ministère et moi même mettrons tout en œuvre pour vous protéger. De ce fait et jusqu'à nouvelle ordre les sorties à pré-au-lard sont annulées et il vous sera demandé de respecter le couvre feux à la lettre. Les contrevenants seront excessivement réprimander. Le silence pesant de la grande salle fut mémorable, chaque élève était tétaniser par la peur. Forçant sur sa magie Albus envoya une grande onde magique apaisante au travers de la grande salle. Cet acte de magie réchauffa les cœurs et redonna le sourire à pas mal de personnes. Sur ce jeunes gens veuillez suivre vos préfet je vous souhaites une bonne soirée.

A la suite de son discoure le vénérable directeurs retourna s'asseoir a sa place et se servit un café. Les professeurs de Poudlard avait pour habitude de rester dans la grande salle un peu plus longtemps le premier soir afin de discuter des nouveaux venu. Seul Filius, Pomona, Minerva et Severus partait plus tôt pour faire leur discoure de bienvenue à leur maison.

Étonnamment ce fut Severus qui coupa en premier le silence qui n'avait pas quitté la table depuis le départ des élèves.

-Un discoure net et concis on vous reconnaît bien là Albus. Mais pensez-vous réellement que le ministère va vous suivre dans vos décision concernant Poudlard ? Il ne reconnaissait même pas le retour du seigneur des ténèbres avant que Potter ne le jure sur sa magie devant le Magenmagot. Le sombre professeurs avait dit ça en jetant un regard sombre à Dolorès qui s'empourpra de colère

-Ils n'auront pas le choix Severus. Son retour maintenant annoncé, Tom ne se privera pas de faire le plus de mal possible si Cornelius ne fait pas ce qu'il faut pour la sécurité de Poudlard beaucoup de personnes voudront sa tête.

-Le ministère prend évidemment à cœur ce genre de problème Dumbledore mais il reste le seul décisionnaire de ce qu'il fait, minauda innocemment Dolorès.

-Nous verrons ma chère. Sur ce jeune gens veuillez m'excusez mais je suis attendu ce soir bonne soirée. Le vieux sorcier se leva et quitta la grande salle le pas léger le léger bruissement de sa robe de sorcier le suivant dans les long couloir de l'école. Son école. Son joyaux le plus précieux. Il était dans ces murs depuis très longtemps déjà et il n'aspirait qu'à les sauvés. Si Tom osait s'en prendre au noble établissement alors il ferait en sorte de la défendre jusqu'à son dernier souffle mais il ferait en sorte d'amener son vieil élève avec lui. Son vieil élève. Un soupir las quitta ses lèvres il savait ou ses pensées le menait. Il regrettait bien des choses qu'il avait fait dans sa vie mais l'un de ses plus grand regret était de ne pas avoir suffisamment été à l'écoute de ce jeune sorcier qu'il avait été chercher dans cet orphelinat il y a maintenant de nombreuse années. Mais penser au passé ne servait à rien autant aller de l'avant. Le vénérable sorcier se plaça devant un mur d'apparence vide et vérifiant que personne ne se trouvait près de lui il incanta dans un langage ancien. Devant l'homme le mur se mit à bouger et une pièce circulaire apparut à Albus au centre de cette pièce se trouvait un présentoir en marbre sur lequel un globe transparent luisait d'une couleur bleu électrique. Posant sa main sur le globe Albus dit distinctement « Chemin de traverse ».

Le sorcier disparut via le seul moyen de quitter Poudlard malgré les barrières, le globe de transplanage du directeur. Une fois l'homme disparut le mur du couloir redevient lisse de toute sortie.

_Flash-back off_

En route il croisa Minerva McGonagall sa plus ancienne apprentie était apparemment de mauvaise humeur si son visage fermée et ses lèvres pincées étaient un bon indicateur.

-Ma chère Minerva que vous arrive il donc ? Sa vieille amie sembla se reconnecter à ce qui l'entourait et vint à son encontre.

-Oh ! Albus, je commence à en avoir marre de cette bonne femme. Si cela continue je sens que je vais la transformer en punaise que je me ferais un plaisir à écrabouiller.

Le vénérable directeur n'avait même pas demander de qui son professeur de métamorphose parlait. L'ajout de Dolorès Ombrage à son personnel était une véritable horreur. Cette femme n'avait pas la moindre pédagogie et distribuait les retenues comme des bonbons. Mais en plus de ça étant donner qu'elle avait le ministère derrière elle, elle se croyait tout permis. Albus l'avait déjà reprise à l'ordre pourtant.

_Flash-back on_

Un tiraillement à sa magie signala à Albus que quelqu'un se trouvait devant la gargouille de son bureau. Albus attendit patiemment que la personne monte jusqu'à son bureau. Un bref toc-toc brisa le silence du bureau.

-Entrée ma chère. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'un certain âge habillée tout de rose. Petite et boulotte elle semblait ne même pas posséder de cou. Son visage disgracieux ressemblait à celui d'un crapaud écrasé.

-vous m'avez appelez professeur ? Dolorès (oui c'est elle ^^) ne semblait pas êtres du tout stresser d'êtres devant le plus puissant sorcier du monde qui la regardait avec un regard ou aucune lueur de malice ne brillait. Un fait qui aurait inquiéter n'importe qui d'autre.

-en effet Dolorès veuillez vous asseoir dit Dumbledore en désignant un fauteuil devant son bureau. Une fois assise elle leva les yeux vers le directeur de Poudlard. Il était de notoriété que Dumbledore était un homme de grande taille ainsi même en étant assis face à lui lever les yeux était obligatoire. Le directeur de Poudlard avait les mains jointes et un visage extrêmement solennelle.

-Dolorès je serai clair avec vous, si vous ne changez pas de comportement très rapidement je serais forcé de me séparer de vos services. Cornelius ne m'a peut être pas laisser le choix quand a votre embauche mais votre renvoie ne sera tout aussi rapide et simple. Suis-je clair ?

Durant toute la tirade le visage de crapaud en face de Dumbledore avait atteint une note de rouge inégalable.

-Excusez moi mais il me semble que vous êtes en train de dire que je fais mal mon devoir ? Dois-je vous rappelez que c'est le ministère qui m'envoie. Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de mon renvoie.

-Et c'est là votre erreur ma chère la façon dont je gère mon personnel ne dépend que de moi. La charte de Poudlard qui a été signé par le ministère à la fondation de Poudlard est très claire. Dumbledore sortit un manuscrit d'un des tiroirs du bureau ancestrale des directeurs de Poudlard. Un bureau en bois d'if qui avait été construit par Godric Gryffondor avec l'aide de Helga Poufsouffle et enchanté par Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Déployant le manuscrit sur le bureau Albus remonta ses lunette et se mit à lire.

-Alors voyons. Passant ses doigts fin sur le manuscrit Albus cherchait la ligne qu'il voulait. Ah ! La voilà. Hum hum.

_Article 45 _

_-Nous, fondateurs de Poudlard. Reconnaissons par la présente l'autorité du Ministère de la magie Anglais et autorisons le dit Ministères ou tout autre futur autorité suprême magique anglaise à imposer une base de programmes d'étude au sein de cette établissement._

_-La charge du personnel qualifié de Poudlard sera toujours l'affaire de l'école. Que cela soit pour l'embauche ou le renvoie. _

_Article 46_

_Temps et aussi longtemps que le dit ministère respectera la dite charte Poudlard ne deviendra pas une institution privée. _

-le reste sont les signatures des fondateurs, du ministre et des représentant ministérielle. Si le ministère souhaite mettre son grain de sel dans Poudlard je reconnaîtrais caduc l'accord et fermerait les portes devenant ainsi une institution privée. Ce sera plus cher mais croyez moi, beaucoup de famille continueront à envoyer leur enfant dans nos locaux. Donc maintenant que cela est prouvé je vous enjoint sérieusement à revoir votre façon de vous comportez ou je sévirai. Poudlard n'est pas un bastion ou le ministère peut faire sa promotion et son lavage de cerveau. Cela étant dit j'ai du travail et vous aussi la porte est derrière vous, vous connaissez le chemin. Albus avait été ferme et aucune répartit de son adversaire n'était nécessaire. Ombrage se retrouvait pieds et mains lié et elle le savait si le regard noir qu'elle lançait au Directeur était un bon révélateur. Elle se leva et quitta le bureau sans un mot en claquant la porte derrière elle. Le claquement de porte réveilla Fumseck qui dormait sur son perchoir. Il s'envola et vint se poser sur le bras du vieux sorcier. Caressant son encolure le directeur se tourna vers un tableau à sa gauche et demanda à son locataire de vérifier si elle était bien retourner à ses quartier. Cela étant fait Albus d'un mouvement de la main fit apparaître ses papiers, cette paperasse allait le tuer.

_Flash-back off_

-Que s'est-il passé cette fois ? Albus était fatigué des plaintes incessantes de ses professeurs envers sa nouvelle professeur de DCFM. Dolorès se cantonnait au programme d'études que le ministères avait mis au point. Autant dire que cela était loin d'être suffisant le ministère semblait croire que permettre à des jeunes gens de pouvoir se défendre était idiot. Que les aurores et les tireurs de baguettes serait suffisant. Comme si cela ne serait qu'une guerre sans dommage.

-Elle vient encore de changer son programme. L'utilisation de baguette est maintenant proscrit dans son cours. Les élèves n'apprennent même pas à lancer un _expelliarmus__,_ les 7e année parle de créer des groupes de soutien pour les plus jeunes. Albus vous devez faire quelque chose.

-Malheureusement Minerva j'ai les mains liées. Dolorès suit à la lettre les décrets ministérielle et Poudlard a toujours eu à cœur, par accord avec le ministères, de suivre leur décret d'éducation. C'est au professeurs de construire leur cours autour de cette base. Vous vous doutez bien que Dolorès se contente du minimum. Je verrais ce que je peux faire mais Fudge ne me fait plus confiance après ce qui c'est passer à la dernière réunion du Magenmagot. Soutenir les dires d'Amelia n'était pas ma meilleur idée de l'année.

Albus était fatigué de ce qui se passait au Magenmagot. Amélia Bones et Fudge passait la moitiée des séances à défendre leur idée ce qui menait à des débats stérile. Au milieu de tout ça Albus jouait plus les médiateurs que son rôle de président.

-Enfin nous verrons bien comment les choses évolues. Je me rend à l'infirmerie voulez vous m'accompagner. La bonne humeur d'Albus était revenue au beau fixe.

-A l'infirmerie ? Vous avez des soucis de santé ? En voyant la légères crispation du visage d'Albus, Minerva se mordit la langue. Elle savait pourtant que son vieux mentor ne voulait surtout pas parler de sa santé. Pardonnez-moi Albus cela ne me regarde pas. Je vais vous accompagnez je voudrais demander quelque chose a Poppy.

-Ne vous en faites pas Minerva je comprend et remercie votre sollicitude. Je vais plutôt bien, malheureusement à mon âge il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir et j'ai pris l'habitude de me faire faire un check-up à chaque début d'année scolaire. Et puisque nous disposons maintenant d'un autre médicomage autant en profiter.

Le nouveaux médicomage de Poudlard avait déjà fait forte impression sur les élèves de Poudlard. A peine 19 ans il avait la réputation d'être toujours de bon conseil et de savoir écouter comme personne. Ce que Poppy savait très bien faire mais la jeunesse apparente de Harry mettait plus en confiance les élèves. Apparente car il était claire pour Albus que Mr Evans n'était pas un sorcier à prendre à légère et qu'il avait dépassé le stade de l'enfance depuis longtemps.

Minerva et Albus continuèrent leur route vers l'infirmerie marchant lentement et discutant de tout ce qu'il c'était passé depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

"Je suis crever"

C'était la pensée qui tournait en boucle dans la tête de Harry. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir travailler avec des ados boutonneux et charger d'hormone. Oh il aimait bien son travail mais il n'était pas psy et apparemment la moitié des élèves qui venait à l'infirmerie avait juste besoin d'une oreille attentive. Un sujet qui faisait beaucoup rire Poppy d'ailleurs. Elle semblait trouver fort amusant que les jeunes élèves de Poudlard trouve en Harry un confident parfait. Elle qui avait tenue ce rôle pendant de nombreuse année elle n'allait pas se plaindre d'avoir un moment de répit. En ce moment Harry était penché sur un livre de Pédiatromagie que lui avait passer Poppy. Cette dernière avait été appelé à Ste-Mangouste pour une réunion extraordinaire du conseil médical de Grande-Bretagne. Réunion dont Harry connaissait déjà le dénouement aussi avait-il préféré garder l'infirmerie en son absence. En pleine journée dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard c'était plutôt calme. Cela permettait à Harry de travailler sa Pédiatromagie. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point la magie et le corps des enfants/ados était différent des adultes. Cela permettait aussi au jeune médicomage de repenser à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis l'affaire Broderick Moroz. Le renforcement des barrières et la mise en place de vigile de protection n'avait été que la face visible de l'iceberg. Tous les employés avait assisté à un discours sur ce que les différents corps de métier avait le droit ou pas de faire. Les automatismes de chacun avait été remis en question et beaucoup d'employé s'était remis en question en se rendant compte que l'erreur de Sandra Mc-Dowel aurait très bien pu leur arriver. Cette dernière d'ailleurs était passé en commission et avait été mis en retraite anticipée. Chose qu'elle avait accepté avec humilité en sachant que son geste avait failli coûter la vie a un homme. Oui Poudlard était aussi un moyen de quitter son travail pour un petit temps et de pouvoir respirer un autre aire. D'ailleurs Harry se rappelait parfaitement de son arrivée à Poudlard.

_Flash-back on_

Suite à ce qui c'était passer dans la chambre du langue de plomb Harry avait été définitivement accepté par ses collègues, chose qui le laissait totalement indifférent. Non pas que cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir mais il aurait mil fois préférer prouver sa valeur en travaillant. Enfin on fait avec ce que l'on a c'est sur ces pensée que Harry apparut au village de pré-au-lard. En cette froide soirée d'Octobre le village était quasiment vide, quelques badauds se dirigeaient à grand pas vers le bar des Trois-Balais. Haut lieu de la bièraubeurre à ce que Harry savait. Mais il savait aussi qu'il détestait totalement cette affreuse mixture que les Anglais semblait adorer. Où donc trouver un bon Cola était sa complainte depuis son arrivée dans l'Angleterre magique. Se désintéressant totalement du village pittoresque Harry botte épaisse au pied et sac en bandoulière par dessus son manteau de cuire se dirigea vers le chemin qui menait à l'école. Il avait choisi de marcher jusqu'à Poudlard pour pouvoir se préparer à ce qui l'attendait. Il n'avait jamais travailler avec des jeunes. Et encore moins avec des jeunes qui apprenait la magie. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la grille d'entrée de Poudlard celle ci se referma d'un coup devant lui, pris au dépourvu Harry chancela en arrière et se retrouva sur les fesses. Il se releva et vit devant ses yeux deux énorme grille en fer qui refusait de s'ouvrir alors qu'il poussait dessus de toute ses force.

-Ça sert à rien, les protection active vous ne pourrez rien faire. La voix bougonne et ronchonne pris Harry au dépourvu c'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'une personne se trouvait de l'autre côté de la grille. Un homme assez âgé portant une veste marron élimé un pantalon noir usé et des chaussures qui avait sans doute connus une belle jeunesse. A bout de bras il tenait une une vieille lanterne qui donnait à son visage un air terrifiant. Harry remarqua qu'un chat marron tigré se trouvait au pied de l'homme et semblait le lorgner de ses yeux amande.

Se reprenant Harry offrit son plus beau sourire a la personne devant lui et se présenta.

-Bonjour monsieur je suis Harry Evans le nouveau médicomage

-Vous pouvez le prouver ?

-Heu...ben a part ma bonne foi je vois difficilement comment vous le prouvez.

-touchez ça, argus tendit un fin objet métallique au travers de la grille. Harry le saisit et sentit un tiraillement sur sa magie. Il lâcha prestement l'objet qui luisi d'une lumière bleu.

-C'est bon vous pouvez rentrez. Le professeur Dumbledore a enchanté cet objet sur votre signatures magique. Seul vous pouviez le faire briller. Harry était très étonné il ne se rappelais pas avoir jamais donner au directeur de Poudlard une copie de sa signatures magique une chose précieuse dans le monde de la magie. Comme s'il devinait la question Argus Rusard fit un rictus sinistre et dit de sa voix mielleuse.

-Vous vous doutez bien que le professeurs Dumbledore avait fait en sorte de se procurer votre signatures magique à Ste-mangouste. En ces temps on est jamais trop prudent. Suite a ces mots le concierge souffla une parole à la porte qui s'ouvrit d'un coup laissant entrer Harry. A peine entré dans l'enceinte du château les grilles se refermèrent d'un coup sec. Sans même s'en préoccuper Argus repartit vers le château, que le blanc bec le suive ou pas il s'en moquait totalement "ils m'ont demandé d'aller le chercher mais je vais pas non plus lui tenir la main jusqu'à l'entrée, manquerait plus que ça, rate une occasion, jeune blanc-bec, encore un incompétent" les pensées d'Argus tournait en rond dans son esprit sans même remarquer que Harry le regardait le sourire aux lèvres.

-dites moi mon brave je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous êtes Argus Rusard, le concierge de Poudlard. Au grognement qui lui répondit Harry sut qu'il avait viser juste. Vous savez que nous avons une connaissance en commun ?

-Je ne crois pas non, le ton du concierge était sec et cinglant.

-Oh mais si je vous assure et elle m'a dit beaucoup de chose sur vous, en particulier sur votre air bougon et renfrogner. Je dois dire qu'elle ne c'est pas tromper. Harry s'amusait beaucoup de voir l'homme devant lui se tendre de plus en plus a chaque mot. Décident d'enfoncer le clous final il dit l'air de rien.

-surtout qu'elle semble vous connaître très bien.

-Ah oui et je peux savoir de qui vous parlez, le ton était maintenant glaciale.

-Mais bien sur, il s'agit de votre fille Julie.

A ces mot Argus se retourna d'un coup empoigna Harry, le colla au mur de Poudlard qu'il venait d'atteindre et sortit un couteau de sa veste qu'il posa contre la gorge du jeune impudent devant lui.

-Maintenant tu m'écoutes le merdeux j'ai pas passé la moitié de ma vie dans ce maudit château pour voir un petit con détruire tout ce que j'ai fait. Si une seul personne apprend que j'ai une fille elle sera lésée pour le reste de sa vie, et ça, jamais ça arrivera c'est compris ? Le ton sec et dangereux poussa Harry a...rigolé. En effet le jeune médicomage se bidonnait comme un fou alors qu'Argus le tenait en l'air à bout de bras. Reprenant contenance il se dégagea facilement de la poigne du concierge et écarta le couteau d'un simple mouvement du poignet. Le vieux bonhomme se tétanisa a ce geste, rare était les personnes à pouvoirs se dégager ainsi de sa poigne. Non pas qu'il était très fort mais les sorciers en générales ne savait pas comment réagir à une attaque physique.

-Ne vous en faites pas j'ai promis à Julie de ne parler de vos lien de parenté à personne. Mais je voudrais quand même bien savoir pourquoi ce sujet est proscrit. Votre fille a une carrière en plein essort qui pourrait la mener vers des bons postes. Vous devriez êtres très fière et...

-Je le suis, coupa Rusard il se passa une main sur le visage et s'assit sur les marches qui menait au hall du château, son chat vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux quémandant des caresses qu'il obtint tout de suite.

-Mais moi je ne suis personne. Juste un vieux cracmol qui fait un travail qu'il n'aime pas. Lorsque ma femme est morte Julie avait 4 ans la famille de ma défunte femme qui nous prêtait la maison où on vivait n'a pas voulu d'un cracmol travaillant à Poudlard comme concierge dans son entourage. Alors ils nous ont mis dehors. Je me suis retrouver sans logis et sans argent. Le travail que je fais ne paye pas beaucoup mais ça a suffit pour payer un petit logis à pré-au-lard. Aujourd'hui Julie fait un métier qu'elle aime et aspire à un beau futur. Je ne veut que son bonheur donc j'ai décider de sortir de sa vie. Elle a pris le nom de jeunes fille de sa mère avec l'accord du chef de famille. Ma vie n'est pas parfaites mais c'est ce que j'ai choisie pour ma famille.

Le discoure du vieil homme toucha Harry au plus profond de son cœur. Julie lui avait dit que son père était un homme effacé, bougon et amer. Mais mis devant le fait accomplie Harry comprenait pourquoi l'homme était devenue ainsi. Il avait travaillé toute sa vie avec des jeune gens capable de faire ce que lui ne saurait jamais faire. Lui qui n'était personne avait tout fait pour que sa fille ai une belle vit malgré la mort de sa femme. Il faisait un travail ingrat que personne ne voulait faire. Non décidément Harry devait avouer être impressionné de l'homme devant lui. Un homme qui maintenant sanglotait dans un mouchoir. Un homme brisé qui venait de raconter à un inconnu l'histoire de sa vie. Une histoire qu'il n'avait jamais raconté. Le vieux concierge leva les yeux embués vers le jeune homme qui lui tendait la main. Surpris l'homme la saisit et se fit tirer sur ses jambes.

-Une histoire triste mais je sais que vous ne voudrez pas de ma pitié alors acceptez-vous mon admiration ? Argus eu le souffle coupé. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit ça. Il fit une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps il sourit. Un sourire sincère qu'il ne réservait habituellement qu'à sa fille. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça.

-Une dernière petite chose comment avez vous connu ma fille. Et surtout pourquoi vous a elle parler de moi ? Le sorcier pris un air gêné et se mit à bafouiller.

-Heu et bien, je ,enfin c'est a dire. Disons que c'est une amie proche. Harry trouvait cette explication tout à fait parfaite. Vrai sans dire totalement la vérité.

-Proche hein ? Bien, bien. Je ne vous dirais qu'une chose alors. Le visage du concierge pris un air sadique. Si jamais j'apprends que vous l'avez fait souffrir je vous détruirais est-ce clair.

-Limpide monsieur. Harry avait été légèrement effrayé par le cracmol devant lui. Après tout pouvoir ou pas un père reste un père.

-Bien je suis content que ma fille se face des amis. Oh une dernière chose, j'espère que la nuit que vous avez passez avec elle a été parfaite. Car vous n'aurez pas de plus jolie fille qu'elle dans vos draps croyez moi. Et le vieux concierge se détourna pris sa lanterne et monta les marches laissant derrière un Harry figé. Peut être qu'il avait sous-estimer le père de Julie.

Haussant les épaules il suivit le cracmol jusqu'au hall de Poudlard. Une fois passez les porte du château ils se retrouvèrent dans le grand hall de Poudlard éclairé par des bougie éternelle Harry posa un regard admiratif sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Harvard n'était pas aussi pittoresque. Le concierge lui demanda d'attendre ici et il passa les portes de la grande salle. En attendant le jeune médicomage se mit à regarder les différents tableau présent dans le hall. L'un d'eux représentait deux hommes et deux femmes devant les portes du château. "sûrement les fondateurs". Alors qu'il allait passer au tableau suivant une voix puissante se fit entendre.

-Mes chers élèves comme je l'avais annoncé lors du dîner de répartition un nouveau médicomage va faire son entrée parmi nous. Je vous demande donc d'accueillir avec ferveur le Dr Evans. Sur ces mots les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent devant lui. Inspirant un grand coup il franchit le seuil de la porte et fut éblouie par la beauté de la salle devant lui. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la table des professeurs. Elle surplombait totalement les quatre autre table remplie de gosse qui le regardait les yeux écarquillé et pour certain la bouche pendante. C'est vrai que les cheveux en catogan, l'arcade et l'oreille droite percé, la chemise blanche, le manteau en cuire, les bottes en peau de dragon et son jeune âge apparent, il était difficile de voir en lui un médicomage. Il pouvait même parier que la sorcière qui se tenait à droite du directeur pensait la même chose vus son air pincée. En continuant d'avancer il regarda tous les profs face à lui. Du vieux chignon à côté du directeur jusqu'à son parrain qui lui souriait d'un air complice en passant par une espèce de grosse libellule jusqu'à. Mais que ? Severus Rogue ? Il était prof ici ? Oh putain ça sent les embrouilles cette histoire. Rien sur son visages ne laissait penser qu'en son fort intérieur il maudissait ses supérieur en dix langues différentes. Arrivant devant les professeurs il se posta devant eux et se mis au garde-à-vous. Ce geste incongrue fit pouffer de rire le vénérable directeur qui se leva de la table fit le tour et se posta à ses côté. Il lui serra la main et le présenta à chaques professeurs puis il le tourna vers les élèves qui continuait de le regarder fixement bien que les conversation avait repris à chaque table. Les jeunes filles le regardait fixement, cela mit Harry mal à l'aise. Autant être regardé comme ça de la part de filles de 11-12 ans l'importait peu mais les 7e année c'était autre chose, ces filles n'avaient que quelques années de moins que lui et certaine étaient vraiment très belles. Sauf que voilà Harry avait autre chose a faire et en plus il était à son travail. Les garçon quand à eux regardaient Harry avec...ben en fait Harry ne savait pas trop. Un mélange d'envie, de colère et de respect. Un mélange que Harry ne connaissait pas. Se concentrant Harry parvint à reprendre le fil du discours du vénérable sorcier à ses côtés.

-...et donc aidera Mme Pomfrey à faire son devoir. Et maintenant qu'il est revenu parmi nous il va de lui même se présenter à vous. Oups il semblerait qu'il avait été plus dans la lune que ce qu'il avait cru, pas terrible comme première impression.

-Hum veuillez m'excusez les discours c'est pas mon truc je vais donc être bref. Je m'appelle Harry Evans j'ai 18 ans je viens de Cambridge en Amérique-du-Nord. Je suis diplômé de Harvard en médicomagie, j'ai une licence en Spirimagie et je suis en train de préparer une spécialisation en Pédiatromagie. Comme dit par directeur je serais présent environ une a deux semaine par mois pour travailler avec Mme Pomfrey. Oh et accessoirement j'ai aussi une licence en potion, en enchantement et en métamorphose. Je crois que dans votre pays l'équivalent s'appelle un Mastéria.

La réaction des personnes devant lui prouva qu'il avait raison. La plupart des jeunes ne savait pas de quoi il parlait mais les plus vieux sûrement les sixième et septième années eux avait très bien compris. Ce qui expliquait sûrement leur air hagard et leur bouche pendante.

En Europe le Mastéria était la plus haute distinction que pouvait obtenir un sorcier. Il en existait pour chaque forme de magie. Arithmancie sous la garde du collège d'Arithmancie,

Botanique sous la garde de l'association des mage-herboriste

Défense contre les forces du Mal sous la garde de la ligue de défense,

Étude des Runes sous la garde du collège des déchiffreurs, Histoire de la magie sous la garde du conclave des archiviste,

Métamorphose sous la garde de la ligue de transformation,

Sortilèges et enchantement sous la garde de la société des enchanteurs,

Potions sous la garde de la ligue de potionniste.

Mais voilà en Amérique les licences magique était plus vieux que les Mastéria alors le MACUSA(_Magical Congress of the USA_) avait décidé de ne rien changer. Un accord avait été signer et par conséquent chacun de ces diplôme prestigieux valait dans chaque continent. Même si certain spécialiste avait tendance à dire qu'un Mastéria était plus simple à obtenir qu'une Licence Magique. En avoir une était un véritable honneur le travail de toute une vie. Alors en avoir cinq et sur des sujet aussi diverse.

-Pour terminer j'espère que nous nous verrons le moins souvent possible. A l'interrogation de quelques un il clarifia ses propos. Si vous venez me voir c'est que quelque chose ne va pas. Donc j'espère que l'on ne se verra pas trop. Son trait d'humour avait fait rire une partie de la salle et avait emmené a un applaudissement générale.

Une fois les élèves ramener dans leurs salle commune il avait été conduit à l'infirmerie par le directeur, le Professeur Flitwick et Mme Pomfresh. Le vénérable sorcier lui avait encore souhaiter la bienvenue et l'avait laissé avec les deux autres sorciers. Le vieux petit bonhomme l'avait fait se mettre à genoux et l'avait pris dans ses bras en lui souhaitant bienvenue et ça sous la stupéfaction de l'infirmière qui ignorait le lien familiale entre eux. Une fois des explication fournis et le petit homme sortit l'infirmière lui expliqua comment fonctionnait l'infirmerie, les admission etc... Et enfin il pu aller se coucher dans une chambre situé à deux pas de l'infirmerie. Et avec tout ça il n'avait pas encore pu parler à Severus il devait le faire dans les plus brefs délais. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit.

_Flash-back off_

Alors qu'il allait attaquer le chapitre suivant Harry eu la surprise de voir débarquer le directeur et la directrice adjointe. Se levant de son fauteuil il vint à leur rencontre un sourire sur le visage.

-Professeur McGonagall, professeur Dumbledore quelle surprise ? L'un de vous serait-il souffrant ?

-Voyons Harry, il me semblait vous avoir dit de nous appeler par nos prénoms.

-Je sais Albus mais cela prendra du temps j'en ai peur. Peut-être vouliez vous parler a Poppy ? Le vénérable directeur secoua la tête et déclara que puisqu'il était là autant que ce soit lui qui l'ausculte. Harry hocha la tête et désigna un lit pour le sorcier. Se tournant vers la seul femme de la pièce il lui annonça que Poppy ne devrait pas tarder à revenir de la réunion et qu'elle pouvait l'attendre dans la chambre de l'infirmière présent au fond de l'infirmerie. Elle le remercia et se dirigea vers la pièce déclarant qu'elle allait se faire un thé.

Harry prit sa baguette et ses instrument et se dirigea vers Albus qui attendait patiemment sur le lit ses chaussures à boucle pendant au bout du lit. Albus était un grand sorcier. Agrandissant le lit d'un coup de baguette Harry se plaça à sa gauche. Il invoqua un parchemin qui se mit à flotter près de lui.

-Bien commençons, il écouta son cœur, ses poumons pris sa tension et au fur à mesure ses pensées s'inscrivaient sur le parchemins. Une fois les examens habituels terminés il prit sa baguette et la plaça sur le cœur du sorcier. Je vais maintenant vous lancer le sortilèges de diagnostics. _quaerit nocere (cherche dommage) _la couleur blanche du sortilèges fit fermer les yeux à Albus et il les rouvrit juste à temps pour voir un mince filament bleu sortir de son cœur. Harry enroula le filament sur le bout de sa baguette et le posa sur le parchemin. Et voilà, laissez moi vérifier les résultats et ce sera tout. Empoignant le parchemins volant le jeune médicomage se mit à le lire d'un œil attentif. Son visage au début sérieux fit place à la surprise puis a froncement de sourcils. Il le regarda dans les yeux et se mit à parler d'une voix douce.

-Dite moi Albus combien de sucrerie grignoter vous par jours ? Les yeux de Harry était froid comme la glace et Albus pensa que passer par le jeune à la place du célèbre Dragon-de-L'infirmerie n'avait pas forcément été une bonne idée. Il semblerait que le jeunes homme suive la même route.

-Heu..je ne sais pas une vingtaine peut être un peu plus.

-Bien, alors je vais êtres franc. Il va falloir faire un petit régime sans sucre. Au visage horrifié du directeur Harry reprit, vous êtes à deux doigts du diabète et votre cholestérols n'est vraiment pas bon, croyez moi Albus en continuant ainsi dans 2 ans vous ne serez plus parmi nous..

Albus soupira et pris pour argent comptant qu'avec maintenant deux médicomages sur son dos il ne pourrait plus sucer ses larmes de citron sans se faire taper sur les doigts. Il hocha la tête envers Harry qui nota quelque chose sur le parchemin. D'un coup de baguette il le roula et l'envoya sur le bureau de Poppy. Il se dirigea vers une armoire et en sortit une potion verte clair et revint près du lit.

-Tenez prenez ça. Cette potion va abaisser le taux de sucre et de cholestérols dans votre sang. Mais cette potion ne sert à rien si vous ne changez pas d'alimentation. Votre niveau de magie ,votre cœur et vos poumons vont bien. Revenez me voire le mois prochain pour une contre-visite et on verra si les taux de sucre auront baissé.

Albus s'empara de la fiole de potion et la but directement. Grimaçant face au goût horrible de la potion il ne pu s'empêcher d'être impressionné par le professionnalisme dont faisait preuve le jeune sorcier. Il rendit la fiole à son propriétaire et pendant qu'il allait la laver il décide de l'interroger sur sa vie.

-Dit moi Harry, tu es originaire d'Angleterre à ce que j'ai compris ?

-Oui c'est ça.

-Et tes parents que font ils ? Albus remarqua la crispation de la main du jeune homme mais alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose le médicomage répondit à sa question. Le ton était un peu plus raide qu'avant mais la voix n'avait pas changé.

-Ma mère était directrice de la Haute Institut de Médecine et mon père était Directeur de l'institut de médicomagie de Princeton. La deuxième école de médicomagie d'Amérique. Ils sont mort quand j'avais 11 ans tué par l'un de vos mangemort pour avoir refusé de rejoindre le mage noir qui sème en ce moment même la panique dans votre pays. C'est d'ailleurs en fuyant vers les États-Unis qu'il m'ont adopté. Je devais avoir environ quatre ans. Je ne me rappelle pas de la première partie de ma vie et pour moi elle a commencé quand mes parents m'ont adoptés. Après leur mort des amis à eux ont pris soin de moi. Après avoir eu mon diplôme j'ai tout de suite demandé à venir en Angleterre.

-Pour retrouver ta famille d'origine ? Albus parlait doucement, le ton du jeune homme avait été distant, froid comme si ce n'était pas lui qui avait raconté tout ça.

-Oui. Non. Peut-être je ne sais pas trop. Je verrais comment les choses évolueront. Alors que Albus allait reprendre la parole la porte de la chambre de Poppy s'ouvrit sur les deux femmes qui avait le visage sombre. Avisant Harry l'infirmière se dirigea directement vers lui.

-Tu le savais pas vrai ? Le ton était légèrement accusateur.

-Oui, mais je ne pouvais pas en parler les employés dans leur ensemble l'ont jurer sur leur magie. La vieille médicomage hocha la tête et s'assit sur le lit le plus près d'elle. On est pas sorti de l'auberge. Comme si c'était le moment.

-Voyons ma chère que vous arrive il ? Albus était soucieux jamais Poppy n'avait réagi de la sorte a une nouvelle.

-Eh bien... Poppy ne finit jamais sa phrase car dans un POP sonore un elfe de maison était apparu. Il portait un pagne sur lequel une baguettes et un os se croisait. Harry blanchit tout d'un coup. Snippy ? L'elfe se tourna vers lui et se mit à sangloter.

-Ah le maître se souvient du nom de Snippy alors que Snippy vient lui annoncer une grave nouvelle. Quelle tristesse oui quelle tristesse. Je...

-SNIPPY ! La voix de Harry arrêta net l'elfe. Pour l'amour du ciel Snippy va à l'essentiel, soupira Harry.

-Le directeur veut vous voir. Snippy attrapa sa main et ils disparurent juste au moment ou le médicomage se remettait à hurler.

-Eh bien il sait soigner ses sorties, le commentaire d'Albus ramena les deux femmes à terre. Alors Poppy qu'alliez vous m'annoncer ?

-Ste-Mangouste ainsi que tous les hôpitaux de Grande-Bretagne porte plainte contre le ministère et menace même de faire grève. Albus nous courrons à la catastrophe pas d'hôpital pendant une guerre c'est perdu d'avance. Le visage sombre du directeur de Poudlard lui prouva que lui aussi le pensait. Le vénérable sorcier se leva leur souhaitant une bonne journée et sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers son bureau. Des tonnes de pensées tournait en rond dans son esprit mais une plus que les autres lui revenait sans cesse "le fils de Jonathan et Célia ?" mais comment c'est possible ?

**Dans Londres devant Purge&amp;pionce ldt**

Un homme blond portait un masque à son visage et se tourna vers l'assemblé de personnes masquées derrières lui.

-Ne vous retenez pas tuer tout ce qui bouge tels sont les ordres du maître. Dans un gestes de baguette il explosa le devant de la devanture de magasin faisant tomber du même coup une bonne parties des protections. Protection qui était attaqué par d'autre personne à l'intérieur même du bâtiment.

POUR LE MAÎTRE.

Et ils entrèrent

Voilà ouf pas facile celui là. Comme d'habitude laissez une review ça fait plaisir. L'histoire prend forme et les premières réponses vont arriver sous peu.

Je dois dire être assez déçu du peu de retour que j'ai eu du dernier chapitre. Positif comme négatif tout avis est bon a prendre alors n'hésitez pas à le donner.

Bref bonne année à tous et à bientôt.

**Petit mot du Lord :** Hello les ami(e)s, comme vous l'a si bien dit notre cher auteur :) Je vous souhaite une Bonne Année et que de bons projets pour votre avenir. N'hésitez pas à envoyer pleins de petits reviews sur ce chapitre comme pour les prochains ça fait super plaisir :). Car même des super, good,.. j'en passe et des meilleurs seront un grand bon dans .

Je vous dis donc salut salut.. And I say: "good day everyone"


	9. Chapter 8

Hello les gens comment ça va. Je sais ! Je ne suis pas en avance et cette fois les reviews n'y sont pour rien. Mais malheureusement cela ne va pas s'arranger, mon travail est de plus en plus prenant et mon temps libre se raccourcie de plus en plus.

Enfin bref ma vie on s'en fout. Chapitre différent des autres un peu plus d'action n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Je remercie bien sur mon correcteur Lord Harold James Gryffondor

**Mot du Lord : Salut tout le monde, un grand retour **** J'étais en Australie pour approfondir mon anglais **** Je suis content de moi car maintenant je pense pouvoir faire un bêta compétent en anglais **** Mais pour ça on attendra pour plus tard **** Je vous laisse lire ce magnifique chapitre!**

**NDA(je repose le chap une deuxième fois dus a une faute d'inattention de ma part désolé)**

* * *

Claudina Shliffer se tenait derrière le bureau d'accueil de St-Mangouste, les journées, comme celle qu'elle vivait aujourd'hui, étaient d'un ennui. Aucune entrée et en plus de ça avec la grève déclarée la plupart des pensionnaires avaient été envoyé dans des hôpitaux qui avaient décidé de rester actif. Alors qu'elle allait tourner pour la vingtième fois son regard vers l'horloge, accroché au mur a sa droite, quelqu'un apparut devant elle. Elle leva sa baguette avant de l'abaissé en voyant le Dr Evans au sol empêtré dans sa robe de travail. A ces côtés un petit elfe de maison dansait d'un pied sur l'autre en attendant que l'homme le regarde.

-Snippy se doit de rappeler au grand Dr Evans que le directeur du grand hôpital de St-Mangouste l'attend. De plus... l'elfe ne continua pas quand le regard noir de Harry se posa sur lui.

Retrouvant contenance, il se releva salua l'infirmière d'accueil d'un hochement de tête qu'elle lui rendit et se dirigea vers les étages supérieurs, en grommelant dans sa barbe, le petit elfe sur les talons. Harry savait très bien que l'elfe de maison qui le suivait ne pensait jamais à mal, à se demander s'il pensait d'ailleurs. Depuis que St-Mangouste existait chaque service de l'hôpital avait un certain nombre d'elfes qui effectuaient des tâches courantes. Nettoyage des locaux, changement des patients, rapporter les résultats aux médecins etc...

En moyenne une cinquantaine d'elfes de maison travaillait à temps plein. En échange, les elfes avait une partie du dernier étage réserver pour eux, pouvait créer leur vêtement et la magie ambiante dans St-Mangouste leur permettait de survivre sans l'attache d'un maître. Race symbiotique du monde magique les elfes ne pouvait survivre qu'en ce liant à un lieu hautement magique ou a un sorcier. Tout cela Harry le savait, mais par Baba Yaga et son chapeau, pourquoi l'elfe personnel du directeur c'était attaché à lui de la sorte.

Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré quelque mois plus tôt l'elfe le suivait dès qu'il mettait un pied à l'hôpital. Il lui apportait du café, nettoyait ces blouses et allait même jusqu'à préparer ses repas. Harry n'avait pas été élevé dans une maison qui avait des elfes et par conséquent n'appréciait absolument pas d'avoir un pot de colle qui le suivait comme son ombre. Surtout que le petit elfe refusait catégoriquement de laisser le jeune homme en paix et avait souvent des réactions étranges. Comme celle de lui faire couler un bain à quatre heures de l'après-midi et de le faire apparaître dans le bain, avec ses vêtements sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Soupirant légèrement Harry frappa à la porte du bureau de Samuel Rugtecomb et y entra dès qu'il reçu une réponse. Le vieil homme se tenait derrière son bureau exempte de la moindre trace de papier. Ce qui en soit était rare. Le vénérable médicomage avait comme à son habitude une longue robe de sorcier de couleur terre. Snippy trottina jusqu'au bureau du directeur et s'inclina respectueusement.

\- Snippy a accompli sa mission Dr Rugtecomb est-ce que Snippy peut faire autre chose ? Cachant difficilement le sourire qui menaçait de fendre son visage en deux le vieux sorcier remercia l'elfe et lui demanda de les laisser. Au vu du visage de son vis-à-vis Samuel savait qu'il allait se faire enguirlander.

\- Mon cher directeur la prochaine fois que vous voulez me parler envoyer un hibou et je viendrais en quatrième vitesse. MAIS, je vous saurais gré de garder votre elfe auprès de vous. Maintenant qu'il a vu que je travaillais à Poudlard il ne va pas me lâcher et c'est de votre faute. À la fin de sa tirade Harry s'assit devant Samuel et se mit à bouder comme un enfant. Samuel Rugtecomb décida de faire la seule chose à faire dans un cas comme celui ci, il explosa de rire.

-Mais mon cher Harry je n'ai jamais envoyé Snippy te chercher il l'a fait de lui même quand j'ai évoqué le fait que je devais te parler de toute urgence et qu'il était en train de me faire du thé.

Harry lui lança un regard blasé et poussa un long soupir. Il décida de laisse tomber ce combat.

-Bon bref que puis-je faire pour vous qui n'attendrait pas le semaine prochaine. Le sourire du directeur de St-Mangouste diminua jusqu'à disparaître. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un dossier jaune estampillé du sigle de la HAM (Haute Autorité de Médicomagie) une baguette sur lequel deux serpents s'entrecroisaient le tout surplombé d'une paire d'aile. Détachant l'attache du dossier Samuel le défit sur son bureau.

-Ce dossier est arrivé hier et... Samuel ne put terminer car une violente explosion ébranla le bâtiment. Les deux sorciers furent sur leur pied d'un coup et Samuel se tourna vers le mur a gauche de son bureau lançant plusieurs sortilèges, une image de l'accueil apparut sur le mur, il jura dans sa barbe.

-Il semblerait que quelque personne ont décider que mon hôpital n'était pas a leur goût. Harry mon cher, rendez-vous à l'accueil de l'hôpital par l'escalier de service essayez de voir ce que vous pouvez faire. Je vous rejoindrais sous peu, le temps d'envoyer un message à un vieil ami. Le jeune homme hocha la tête et empoignant sa baguette il s'élança vers la porte du bureau. Une fois dans le couloir Harry couru jusqu'à l'escalier de service. Seulement utilisé si l'ascenseur avait un problème et seulement par les médicomages assermenté Harry dut d'ailleurs présenté sa baguette devant la porte pour pouvoir l'emprunté. Arrivant en bas de ce "bip" d'escalier Harry se glissa jusqu'à la porte de service donnant sur l'accueil. Le service de sécurité et quelques médicomages bataillaient courageusement contre une trentaine de mangemorts qui eux semblaient s'amuser. Quelques-uns parmi eux lançaient des sorts sur les ascenseurs et les portes des escaliers du public pour essayer de les débloquer. Lorsque l'entrée de St-Mangouste avait été forcée la sécurité automatique s'était mise en marche. L'accès à tous les étages étaient condamnées sauf par l'escalier de service. Mais ça les mangemort ne pouvaient pas le savoir.

Ces protections posées à la fondation même de l'hôpital était très contraignantes à entretenir et coûtaient donc très cher. Le ministère de la magie, principal mécène de l'hôpital, avait donc décidé de les supprimé et d'installer des protections moins coûteuses après tout "un hôpital n'était pas une cible importante dans une guerre" avait déclaré le ministre. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs été l'un des premiers points de désaccord entre St-Mangouste et le ministère qui avait mené à la grève. Par chance les protections étaient encore en place et cela avait sans doute sauver bien des vies. Car même si l'hôpital était presque vide à cause de la grève qui avait été déclarée, les patients les plus gravement atteints ne pouvais pas être déplacés. Et tous ceux du service de Harry ne l'avait pas du tout été pour qu'il ne soit pas perturbé par le changement de lieu.

Armant sa baguette Harry lança un charme de détection. Il apprit la mort de quatre médecins, de l'hôtesse d'accueil ainsi que de cinq agents de sécurité. Se glissant derrière une colonne il lança un sort de découpe vers un mangemort un peut en retrais le décapitant sur place. La décapitation se passa sans bruits et Harry en profita pour rester cacher. Un autre mangemort remarqua la dépouille et cria d'effroi les autres se tournèrent d'un seul homme et voyant le cadavre se retournèrent vers leur adversaires seulement pour ne voire personne. L'un deux qui avait un masque en argent a la place d'un masque de bronze jura et ordonna a tous les autres d'accélérer le mouvement et de trouver les cibles.

Harry avait profiter du détournement d'attention des mangemorts pour attirer a lui les autres survivent du massacre. Cacher derrière les restes du bureau d'accueil Harry savait qu'il n'avait que peut de temps avant d'être découvert. Ayant appris les rudiments de la magie de combat pendant sa formation auprès "d'eux" Harry savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse mettre à terre autant de cible. Mais il pouvait gagner du temps, tenant sa baguette auprès de lui il la remua de droite à gauche en psalmodiant différentes incantations. Les hommes a ses côtés le regardait étrangement. L'homme qui les avaient sauvé murmurait de drôle d'incantation dans une langue étrangère et pourtant il ne se passait rien.

Alors que l'un d'eux allait dire quelque chose un sabre apparut a terre devant eux. Le sabre ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre à une différence près, il volait. Harry murmura une autre incantation et le sabre disparut et un hurlement brisa le silence de la pièce. Risquant un coup d'œil l'agent de sécurité Curtis écarquilla les yeux, le sabre présent à ses pieds quelques seconde auparavant se trouvait maintenant enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans le corps d'un mangemort alors que les autres allaient intervenir l'arme enchantée sortit du corps et trancha le bras de l'homme qui était le plus près. Ce fut le début de la débâcle des sorts de toutes les couleurs qui sortaient des baguettes des mangemorts mais le sabre semblait aller beaucoup plus vite que les sorts il les évitaient tous et deux autres mangemorts perdirent un membre. Cela aurait pu continuer si un sort violet n'avait pas percuté l'arme alors qu'elle tranchait une main. Le sabre se stabilisa en l'air et sembla fondre sur place.

-Arrêter de courir comme des crétins on perd du temps retourner détruire les protections quant à vous autres retrouver moi la bande de salaud responsable de ce massacre. Les mangemorts obéirent et ils se mirent à chercher avec frénésie.

Harry respirait laborieusement, le garde présent a ses côté posa sa main sur son bras

-Ça va ? Dit il en chuchotant le regard inquiet.

-Oui merci, je ne maîtrise pas encore totalement cette forme de magie ça m'a plus fatigué que prévu.

-Dites, tous les deux et si vous vous taisiez que l'on évite de mourir précipitamment.

Cette phrase pleine de bon sens avait été prononcé par l'un des médecins qui combattait quand Harry était arrivé. Il lançait des regards inquiets vers l'ascenseur sur lequel les mangemorts s'affairaient encore. L'endroit où ils étaient tous cacher ne pourrait pas les sauver encore longtemps, en effet les différents sortilèges d'illusion que Harry avait lancer pendant qu'il invoquait le sabre de combat ne tiendrait pas plus de quelques minutes. Alors que Harry allait répondre l'ascenseur se mit en marche. Tous les mangemorts se reculèrent et mires leur baguettes en joue.

Lorsque les portes finirent par s'ouvrirent une trentaine de sortilège partirent vers la porte. Un immense bouclier blanc arrêta tous les sortilèges, Samuel Rugtecomb entra dans la pièce la baguette en avant et un sourire au lèvres. L'air vibrait sous la puissance qu'il dégageait

-Allons allons pas la peine de vous pressez, dit-il en déviant un sortilège noir d'un coup de baguette. Vous avez mis un sacré souk dans mon hôpital jeunes gens il va falloir payer les pots cassés maintenant.

-Ha vraiment ? Penses-tu réellement pouvoir tous nous mettre hors jeux vieil homme, le ton du mangemort était moqueur mais le sourire du vieux sorcier devant lui ne faiblis pas.

-Mais qui a dit que j'étais seul ? Harry pensa qu'il parlaient d'eux. Il allait se lever pour porter main forte a son directeur quand un chant mélodieux résonna dans l'hôpital. Soudain un Phénix rouge apparut sur l'épaule de Samuel il s'envola de son épaule et dans un flamboiement Albus Dumbledore apparut la baguette a la main. A l'apparition du vénérable directeur de Poudlard tous les mangemorts avaient fait un pas en arrière.

Celui au masque d'argent s'avança au-devant des mangemorts et se dressa de toute sa hauteur.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule vieux fous, nous somme vingt et vous n'êtes que deux. Tout aussi puissant que vous soyez vous ne nous vaincrez jamais. Rendez-vous et votre mort sera rapide et indolore.

Albus et Samuel ne cachèrent même pas leur amusement et levèrent ensemble leurs baguettes. En face les mangemorts aussi avaient leur instrument magique en mains. La tension dans l'accueil de l'hôpital monta en flèche, les baguettes ne tremblaient pas, caché derrière leur masque les mangemorts ne montrait aucun sentiment malgré la peur qui tiraillait leur entrailles. Habitué a semer la mort les serviteur du Lord Noir avait pour habitude que le monde ait peur d'eux mais face à des sorciers aussi puissant que Albus Dumbledore l'un des sorcier les plus puissant qui soit. Sans compter Samuel Rugtecomb qui à une époque lointaine avait secondé Albus dans la guerre contre Grindelwald et qui lors de la première guerre contre le seigneur Noir avait prouvé sont incommensurable talent dans la magie en empêchant une horde de mangemorts de prendre St-Mangouste, en menant une bataille pendant plus de deux heures avant que les renforts n'arrive. Ce fut un jeune mangemort qui, ne supportant plus cette tension envoya un _Avada Kedavra _dans la direction des deux vieux sorciers. D'un tournoiement de baguette de la part du directeur de Poudlard un mur en pierre arrêta le sort. Mais l'acte du mangemort avait lancé les hostilités tous les mangemorts sans exception lancèrent à leur tour, le sort émeraude à leurs adversaires. Harry voyant cela s'apprêta a porter secoure au deux sorcier mais lorsqu'il vit le Dr Rugtecomb faire une arabesque élégante en l'air avec sa baguette il se stoppa dans son mouvement. Une douzaine de balle en cuire apparurent et prirent les sortilège à la place des deux directeur. En riposte Albus envoya une quinzaine de rayon rouge de sa baguette et les mangemorts qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de se protéger furent assommer sur le champ.

Ce fut alors que le combat s'intensifia les sorts se diversifièrent et une multitude de couleurs volèrent dans l'accueil de St-Mangouste. Les dégâts dû à ce combat était conséquent ce qui avait été autrefois un accueil d'hôpital rutilant n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine. Par chance les sortilèges de protection empêchaient le plafond de s'effondrer. Les mangemorts comptaient sur leur force, leur nombre et leur pratique de la magie noir. Les deux vénérable sorcier puisait dans leur savoir, leur grande puissance mais surtout sur une grande fluidité dans leur façon de combattre en duo. La ou Samuel s'occupait de défendre leur position Albus lui attaquait avec la force et la dextérité que seul le temps pouvait apporté. Le combat plutôt fixe jusqu'alors changea quand deux autres mangemorts tombèrent les autres ne voulant pas suivre le même chemin se mirent a couvert. Une trentaine au début de l'attaque ils n'étaient plus que huit a l'heure actuel et ils savaient en leur âme et conscience que jamais ils ne pourraient défaire les deux défenseur du bien.

Le mangemort au masque d'argent était caché derrière les restes d'une colonne de marbre blanc, lui qui avait été désigné par son maître pour mener à bien cette attaque voyait son plan lui éclaté à la figure. Son contact à l'intérieur lui avait tout dit sur les protections posées et par conséquent il avait tous prévus a l'avance. Son contact avait créer une brèche dans les protections. Le poste qu'il occupait lui avait permis d'avoir accès a une petite partis des sortilèges et il les avait remanié pour faire en sorte que l'alarme ne se d'éclanche pas et que tous le monde soit pris par surprise. Au moment ou les sortilèges de protections étaient tomber et l'entrée de l'hôpital détruit le commandant mangemort et ses comparse avait envahis ce qu'il pensait être un accueil remplie de gens innocent qui tomberaient sous la force de leur conviction et de leurs sorts. Mais à la place ils avait trouver un accueil vide a part une infirmière terrorise qui s'était protéger des décombres de l'entrée de l'hôpital derrière un _protego. _Elle eu juste le temps de lancer un sortilège d'alerte avant de tomber sous un sortilège d'exsanguination. Ils avait tous de suite voulus avancer mais la porte des escaliers et celle de l'ascenseurs refusait de s'ouvrirent et un charme de détection lui apprit que d'importante protection était en place mais en plus que la quasi totalité des étages étaient a moitié vide, quelque chose clochait dans tous ça. Une dizaine d'agent de sécurité et quatre ou cinq sorciers avaient surgit et une bataille excessivement courte avait commencé. Les agents de sécurité étaient pour la plupart des Aurores recalé et par conséquent n'avait pas une bonne maîtrise du combat. Alors qu'une partie d'entre eux s'amusait avec les combattant une autres partis s'était plonger dans la destruction des protections.

Une tâche ardue et très fatigantes. Le mangemort songea que cette mission était vraiment un désastre totale et que son maître n'appréciait pas vraiment la défaite. Lucius Malefoy avait considérer cette mission comme facile puisque tous était prévus mais voilà : Ils n'avaient pas dépassé l'accueil, il avait une dizaine de mort, leur cible principale Broderick Moroz était injoignable puisqu'il se trouvait a un étage inaccessible et deux puissant sorciers leurs fesait face...ça ne pouvait pas être pire il releva la tête qu'il avait baisser en pensant a tous ça. Là, juste devant son visage une baguette noir veinée d'argent le menaçait. Le sorcier qui la tenait était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, habillé d'un pantalon de cuire et d'une blouse de travail verte, le visage inexpressif et les yeux froids. Lucius savait que jamais il ne pourrait prendre sa baguette avant que l'autre ne bouge. Il leva les mains en l'air et se rendit. De toute façon avec le ministre de son côté il ne passerait même pas par la case Azkaban. Il lui suffirait de dire que lui et les autres survivant avait été placé sous _impero_ et de faire un gros don à Cornelius Fudge et le tour serait joué. Cette pensée en tête il se rendit calmement. Le sorcier face a lui empoigna son bras, lui fit une clef de bras et apposa sa baguette sur sa nuque et se mit a chuchoter a son oreille

-Dit à tes petits copains de se rendre et peut être que ta tête ne tombera pas par terre dans trente secondes. Le sorcier qui tenait Lucius en joue avait dit ça avec une voix qui avait fait frémir le mangemort confirmé. D'une voix tremblante il avait ordonné aux autres mangemorts de se rendre, quelques-uns le firent sans posé de question et se retrouvèrent attaché par des cordes anti magie cadeau d'Albus. Mais d'autres sortirent leur portoloin de secours et les enclenchèrent. Malheureusement ou heureusement selon le point de vue lors d'une attaque une barrière anti-portoloin se dressait automatiquement les quelques mangemorts qui tentèrent de s'enfuir réapparurent évanouis au pied de Samuel. Lucius se pris un coup derrière les genoux et tomba à la renverse. Comme pour les autres des cordes magiques l'emprisonnèrent. Lui et les autres mangemorts furent placés dans un coin et l'un des agents de sécurité survivent les surveillait avec un regard qui en disait long. Le directeur de Poudlard et celui de St-Mangouste déblayèrent les gravats et rassemblèrent les corps qui furent placé sur des brancards qui d'autres médicomages avaient ramené. Harry lui était effondré contre un mur le souffle cours. Ils avaient eu de la chance. Une chance énorme que Samuel et Albus soit si puissant, une chance que son sortilège d'animation sur le sabre des vents ait fonctionné, une chance que les mangemorts étaient désorganisés et pour finirent une chance que caché sous les sortilèges d'illusion et de désillusion il ait vu le mangemort au masque en argent, celui qui semblait commander, se planquer derrière une colonne et que voyant sa déconcentration totale il ait pu s'approcher sans que celui-ci le remarque. Oui une putain de chance. Une ombre lui cacha momentanément la lumière, relevant la tête il tomba sur Albus qui le regardait l'air soucieux. Le vieux sorcier s'assit à ses coté.

-Vous semblez soucieux mon jeune ami, quelle mauvaise pensée parasite votre esprit ? Le ton doux et chaleureux du directeur détendit presque immédiatement Harry, à se demander si...

-Vous arrivez réellement à lancer un sortilège d'allégresse dans une banale conversation ou votre seule présence arrive-t-elle à me calmer ? Le vieux sorcier le regarda avec des yeux pétillants de malice et éclata de rire.

-Tu es vraiment un sorcier extraordinaire Harry peu de gens auraient reconnu les effets de ce sortilège. Mais en effet je viens bien de faire cela. Mais si tu me disais vraiment ce qui te préoccupe. Harry sourit au sorcier et lui expliqua sa théorie de la "bip" de chance dans tous le combat qui selon ce qu'avait compris Harry n'avait durer qu'a peine une demis heures. Albus réfléchit au mot de Harry et lui formula une réponse le visage sombre.

-De la chance dis-tu ? Oui peut être bien mais je ne pense pas que tu doives voir cela comme ça mais plutôt comme un concours de circonstance qui mit bout à bout te font penser a de la chance. Après tout si tu n'avais pas été là il y a fort à parier qu'il y aurait eu plus de cadavre a déplacé et de famille a endeuillé. Et si tu n'avait pas stopper cette attaque en prenant le leader en otage d'autre mangemort serait tomber et peut être qu'il n'aurait pas eu la chance de survivre.

-Comme s'il méritait de survivre ces sales chiens galeux. Le ton de Harry était froid et sanglant. La réponse d'Albus elle fut plus triste qu'autre chose.

-Chaque vie est sacré Harry tuer n'est jamais la solution. Voit les sorciers arrêtés ce soir seront juger pour leur crime et j'espère que la sentence sera lourde mais en aucun cas je ne souhaite qu'ils meurent. Quand on a vu comme moi deux guerres entre sorcier on comprend vite que la vie est un joyau qu'il faut préserver.

-Et les vies prisent par la force ce soir elles n'étaient pas sacrées elles ? Ces monstres qui pensent que leur idéologie doit êtres la seul a survivre n'ont il pas mériter la mort pour leur acte. Harry s'était relevé et pointai maintenant les mangemorts du doigt des larmes coulant sur ces joues. Albus se leva a son tour et dans un geste de pur Amour pris Harry dans ses bras. Le jeune sorcier d'abords crisper finit par se détendre. Une fois calmer il remercia Albus et celui ci lui souris les yeux pétillant. Pendant tous le temps de la discution entre Harry et Albus Samuel avait avertis le ministères de la magie qu'une attaque avait été abrogé a l'hôpital et que des mangemorts avaient été arrêtés. Une fois cela fait il avait été voir les pertes dans son personnel. L'infirmière d'accueil, cinq médicomages et quatre agents de sécurité avait perdu la vie. Et quatre autres étais dans un états d'épuisement magique important. Soupirant légèrement il vit Harry pris dans une étreinte par Albus et un fin sourire pris place sur ses lèvres. Albus n'avait jamais eu d'enfant et selon ses dires il en avait suffisamment à gérer chaque année pour toutes sa vie. Mais Samuel savait que Albus ressentait un certain vide par moment et là en le voyant serrer un garçon de 18-19 ans dans ses bras pour le réconforter l'Archi-Médicomages savait au fond de lui qu'Albus avait trouver en ce jeunes garçon la même chose qu'en Severus Rogue autrefois, un cœur blessé qui avait besoin d'aide. Même si jamais le sombre potioniste ne l'avouerait à haute voix. Harry et Albus parlait maintenant de la chance qu'avait les mangemorts de s'en sortir malgré tout.

-Malheureusement lors de la dernière guerre de nombreux mangemorts s'en sont sortis en amenant le fait qu'il avait été placé sous imperium. Le visage de Harry parut perdu un moment puis un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux. Il sourit au directeur et se dirigea vers les mangemorts ligotés. Se mettant à leur niveau il arracha le masque de chaque mangemorts. Leur identité dévoilé ils insultèrent Harry mais celui ci ne les regardait même pas il traça au sol un grand cercle grâce a une craie qu'il avait fait apparaître. A 20 centimètres du premier cercle il en traça un deuxième puis dans l'interstice entre les deux il écrivit des runes anciennes.

-Voila ça devrait suffire. Les deux directeur et ,à la surprise de Harry, quelque Aurores venu arrêter les prisonnier le regardaient perdu. Souriant il expliqua tous à ses vis-à-vis. Ce cercle est appelé cercle de Maât, antique déesse égyptienne de la vérité. Ce cercle runique a été inventé pour des cas comme celui ci. Tant que le cercle est actif tous ceux placé a l'intérieur ne peuvent mentir. S'ils ont été mis sous imperium le cercle devient rouge et alors on saura si oui ou non ils sont coupables. Voyant les regards dubitatifs des Aurores il tient à les rassurer, cette méthode d'interrogatoire est utilisée par le MACUSA.

Cette technique avait été mis au point par des experts travaillant pour le congrès magique américain dans le seul but que l'excuse de l'imperium ne soit plus sortit à tout bout de champ. Bien sur un expert en légilimencie pouvait faire éclater la vérité en pénétrant l'esprit de la personne interrogé mais cela demandait beaucoup d'effort. Quant au véritaserum nombreux étaient les mauvais sorciers à connaître certaine astuce pour pouvoir le contrer. Mais le Cercle de Maât lui ne pouvait pas êtres contrer. Ce cercle agissait directement sur l'âme et ne forçait pas la personne a dire la vérité mais a ne pas pouvoir mentir. Ce qui était très différent.

Les Aurores se retirèrent et se mirent à parler à voix basse et suite à un acquiescement général l'un d'eux se dirigea vers la sortie et transplanna. Deux autres sécurisèrent les lieux en réparant le plus de dégât possible. Quand aux autres ils firent tomber les enchantements empêchant les portoloins et le transplanage. Dans un tournoiement de cape l'Aurore partit revint accompagné d'une personne que Harry ne connaissait que de vus, Amelia Bones directrice du département de la justice magique, elle était habillée de sa tenue professionnelle. Une robe de sorcier noire de nuit lui tombant jusqu'au pied. Elle portait à son œil gauche un monocle qui ne cachait pas du tout le regard sec et acéré qui n'avait pas lâche les mangemorts depuis qu'elle était apparu. Eux d'ailleurs avait arrêter les insultes et les menaces à l'apparition de la sorcière. Elle se déplaça jusqu'à eux et les regarda avec un sourire cruel placé sur le visage.

\- Hé bien, hé bien ne serait-ce pas ce cher Lucius en chair et en os. Vous vous faites discret au ministère ces temps-ci. Et en voyant vos fréquentations je pense comprendre pourquoi. Vous ne pourrez pas vous en sortir avec une galipette cette fois. Alors qu'elle se désintéressait de lui elle marcha jusqu'à Albus et se mit à parler à voix basse avec lui. Il hocha négativement la tête et montra Harry du doigt. Amelia Bones releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux en le voyant elle s'avança vers lui toujours en état de choc.

-Selon Albus vous êtes celui à remercier pour cette prise. Au nom du Ministères de la Magie je tiens à vous remercier. La voie de sa comparse avait été ferme et protocolaire mais Harry sentait bien qu'elle avait été surprise par son âge aussi il se permit de rétablir la vérité. Je ne pense pas avoir mériter ces remerciements j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais c'est Albus et Samuel qui ont fait le plus gros du travail.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils me dise et je suis très enclin à les croire. Maintenant jeune homme voudriez-vous m'expliquer comment fonctionne ce cercle runique je vous pris. Les quelques minutes qui suivirent furent longues pour Harry qui dû expliquer à la Directrice du département de la justice, les Aurores, les directeurs et aussi à un gratte papiers du ministère arriver quelques minutes auparavant pour enregistrer cette façon de faire.

Suite aux explications Harry enclencha le cercle qui se mit à luire en bleu au vu de la couleur Harry eu un sourire carnassier et expliqua aux Mangemorts qu'il avait maintenant la preuve de leur culpabilité. Alors que les questions continuait Harry se recula et retourna s'asseoire contre le mur, il sentait depuis quelque minute son pendentif lui chauffer contre la peau mais il n'avait pas envie de leur parler. Une ombre obscurcit son visage à son aplomb les deux directeurs le regardaient le visage inquiet il se le va et leur sourit.

-Nous avions commencé une discussion avant d'être aussi grossièrement interrompue. Albus et Samuel ne furent pas du tout attendris par le sourire d'Harry. D'un regard, ils lui demandèrent de les suivre. Harry les suivis jusqu'à l'ascenseur nouvellement déverrouillé et ils atterrirent dans le bureau de Samuel. Les deux directeurs s'assirent en face de Harry et le regardèrent un air soucieux sur le visage. Pour une raison inconnue Harry se sentit intimidé. En face de lui se tenait deux hommes qui quasiment d'un claquement de doigts avaient mis a mal une trentaine de Mangemorts. Samuel pris la parole les sourcils toujours froncés

-Harry, Albus et moi avons décidé que durant les quelques mois qui vont suivre tu seras exclusivement à Poudlard. En voyant le regard perdu de Harry il se crut bon de poursuivre. St-Mangouste va être totalement remanié, les choses doivent changer et franchement je ne veux pas que tu sois lésé par ce qui va se passer. Tu as le meilleur avenir devant toi et ta maitrise en Pédiatromagie passe avant tout. Dès que les choses se seront améliorées, nous reparlerons de tout ça, dit-il en sortant un dossier jaune. Le sourire de Harry s'accentua et il opina de la tête. Albus se leva et l'enjoignit à le suivre. Avant de sortir Harry remua sa baguette et un dossier épais apparut sur le bureau de Samuel

-Voici la version non raccourcis. Bonne lecture. Harry se mis a rire a gorge déployé en voyant l'air ahuri de son directeur. Albus a ses coté avait les yeux plus pétillant que jamais. Il empoigna l'épaule de Harry et ils réapparurent devant la grille de Poudlard. Harry et le vieux sorcier prirent le chemin menant au vieux château dans un silence relaxant. Arriver au bas de l'escalier Harry allait prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie quand Albus le retient par le bras.

-Je suis très fier de toi Harry ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui beaucoup n'aurait pas pu le faire. Sache que tes parents aurait été très fier de toi. Harry se retourna complètement a ces mots mais Albus avait complètement disparut. Harry secoua la tête et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Une fois la porte passé il n'eu qu'une chose a dire.

-Putain de journée de merde.

**Dans une pièce quelque part dans Poudlard**

-Allons monsieur Potter je suis sûr que vous pouvez faire mieux.

Si vous ne pouvez pas faire mieux je suis sur que quelque ligne vous aiderons a vous améliorez.

Un jeune homme à terre se releva doucement et fit face a un mannequin d'entraînement, il lui lança autant de sorts qu'il put mais chaque sort manqua la cible essoufflée il ne put plus rien faire et s'effondra. Une femme portant un ensemble rose bonbon se posa à ses côté le visage souriant et le releva d'un coup de baguette

-Encore une fois vous prouvez que vous n'êtes pas apte a faire ce que l'on attend de vous. D'un geste ample elle fit apparaître un bureau avec une feuille et une plume. Nous disons donc, voyons, "je ne décevrais plus les attentes du peuple" copiez-le une centaine de fois et peut être que cela rentrera enfin. Le jeune garçon ne dit rien et pris place. Chaque mot qu'il écrivait avec la plume s'inscrivait sur son autre main. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que ce manège avait commencer et selon les dires du crapaud en tutu elle faisait ça avec l'accord de ses parents aussi il ne préférait rien dire. Mais il souffrait et il savait que bientôt le glamour posé sur sa main ne suffirait pas à cacher la blessure. Il avait besoin d'aide. Au plus vite

* * *

Voila voilà rien de spéciale a dire en plus à part que les grosses bases sont posés et que maintenant on attaque le plus dure selon moi. Les futures rencontres entre un certain trio et Harry. Enfin bref.

**Un petit mot my Lord ?** J'ai assez bien aimé ce chapitre même si niveau orthographe XD Bon ne disons rien.(NDA en même temps je lui avais dit dès le debut^^) Même en étant un Bêta Reader je suis aussi un lecteur de cette merveilleuse histoire.

Donc belle histoire en perspective ㈴2 à plus les gens XD


End file.
